Love is Patient
by The Auburn Girl
Summary: What if Rumplestiltskin had rescued Belle the night of her capture and had taken her back to the Dark Castle? What adventures would they have faced together? How would things have transpired? Belle becomes Rumple's prisoner all over again. Rumbelle AU.
1. Rescue

**A/N: What would have transpired if Rumplestitskin had rescued Belle from her capture? How would Belle react when she realized she was his prisoner all over again? **

**UPDATE: This was originally a one-shot, but I have continued the story. I know where I am going to take it, and I have a load of ideas. This first chapter may seem dark or sad, but I promise there is more to come! Much fun, twists and turns, and Rumbelle is on the way. Maybe even Storybrooke will be on the horizon? We'll just have to wait and see :) **

**Please tell me what you think in a review? **

**On another note: I do not own these characters; ABC owns them. **

**Enjoy, dearies!**

"Silence her!" the Queen screamed, flinging herself at Belle in an attempt to keep her from speaking out the one name that would ruin all her meticulous schemes. Her hands skimmed Belle's neck, but Belle ducked and struggled roughly against a pair of hands that belonged to one of the Queen's men. Thrashing wildly, she kneed the man in the groin. He fell to the ground.

"Rumple—," Belle began, but the Queen's hand flew across her face, smacking her hard, causing her to gasp in shock. Despite the nasty blow, Belle reacted quickly. She regained a breath, dodging another guard, aware that the seconds were ticking away in which the Queen would utilize magic to stop her.

Regina charged at Belle, hands outstretched. Belle knew that it was now or ever. Sucking in one last gulp of air, she shouted the one name that would save her from this danger. Her voice cut through the cold, dark night, echoing off the expanse of trees and reverberating in the mist: "Rumplestiltskin!"

The second his name left her mouth everyone froze. The Queen's eyes opened wide in fright, and her men had enough sense to shudder in horror, waiting for the onslaught that was no doubt coming... A few crucial seconds ticked by, and as each passed, Belle's hope slowly dissipated. What if he had not heard her call? Just as a small smile began to form on the Queen's lips, a deadly voice announced itself from the darkness surrounding them: "What is this?"

It was _his _voice. Belle sighed audibly, gazing intently into the darkness, seeking the man she knew would protect her. She found only black night.

"Rumple..." she whispered, eyes shifting this way and that, searching. The Queen had enough sense not to speak, still frozen. Her men shivered restlessly.

Suddenly, a slim figure gracefully, predatorily emerged from the night. He was not tall, but he appeared powerful in the aura of magic that oozed around him. The dragonhide leather coat and pants he wore enhanced his strange image, striking fear into those quiet in the wood. His features were fierce—big dark eyes flashing to Belle's azure orbs, lips pressed into a thin line... It was Rumplestiltskin.

"Belle," he hissed softly, his eyes raking her from head to toe, taking in her mudded and torn garb. She had a nasty cut on her cheek from when the Queen had struck her. Her cloak was completely torn.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes flicked to Regina, and his face morphed into an evil snarl. "And what, dearie, were you planning to do with her?" he questioned, voice cold and full of menace.

It took all of the Queen's willpower not to shudder before her old teacher. His gaze was so enraged that she could barely hold his eyes with her own. She knew he would see through her weak lies; all the evidence that she had been trying to abduct Belle was before them. "Lock her away," she returned unsteadily. "...And tell you that she had died at the hands of her father."

Rumplestiltskin converged on Regina. She did not back away like her men did. Instead, she faced him and clung to her dignity.

She did not flinch when Rumplestiltskin's hand shot out and grasped her jaw painfully. "To use against me...as leverage," he growled into her startled face. His grip on her tightened, and she tried not to wince. He giggled darkly. "She would be your ace to play." His voice shot up a few octaves, becoming a twitter.

"Yes," Regina concluded angrily, feeling like a coward.

"Well your little tricks and deception have not worked, _Regina_." He said her name in a mean hiss. He was about to throw her, but Belle caught hold of his arm from behind.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle cried, "Please." She used one of his favorite words. 'Please' was civilized, like deal making. Her touch caused him to pause and he turned to soak her in.

Immediately, his expression softened. By the look on her face, he had to be gentle and yielding. The last time they had parted, the situation had been rather terrible and heartbreaking. In his anger, he had thrown her out of the Dark Castle, ordering her never to return—that he no longer _wanted_ her. Oh how her last words had haunted him! "You'll regret it...forever, and all you'll have is a chipped cup and an empty heart."

"Please," Belle repeated, breaking into Rumplestiltskin's thoughts as he watched her. "Please don't harm her." She was pleading with him, when he should have been on his knees, begging her to forgive him.

"Belle," he responded, voice uncharacteristically hoarse, "She was going to lock you away in her dungeon and make you suffer because of our association." At his words, Belle met the Queen's black eyes. The Queen was stunned at Belle's request; she thought that Belle was going to call for her head.

"I understand...but I called you to rescue me—not to deliver punishment."

Rumplestiltskin shook, attempting to control his anger in front of Belle. He desired to rip Regina's heart from her chest and crush it in his hand-but he would not do so with Belle watching. His eyes flashed dangerously at Regina, saying the words that his lips could not: _I will deal with you later, dearie_.

Having made his point, he released Regina's jaw. Already, bruises had formed on her chin. He then spun Belle to his chest and encircled her waist with his arm. Holding onto the rage he would not truly express in front of Belle, he glared at Regina and her men. Then he and Belle disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Belle coughed and stumbled, but hands shot out and caught her. She was pressed against a warm chest. Arms encircled her, causing pressure to erupt inside her. "Rumplestiltskin," she whispered, staring at the man holding her captive in his arms. Every day she had thought and daydreamed about him, wallowing in the pain of his rejection. But she had fought on.

Dimly, she realized that they were standing in the Great Hall of the Dark Castle.

"Belle, what were doing out in the middle of that forest?" Rumplestiltskin hissed, holding onto her elbows and shaking her slightly. "I thought you were going to return to your father."

"Why do you care?" Belle shot back without tact.

"What?" Rumplestiltskin was stunned.

"You threw me out—rejected my love..." she stopped speaking because her voice cracked in emotion. Her eyes could not meet his, and she gently withdrew herself from his embrace. "Thank you for what you just did...but I must leave." She made it past him and to the room's large, double doors. As she opened one, his hands grabbed her waist and spun her into his chest.

Belle gasped. She so desperately wished to press her lips against his...but that was out of the question. True love's kiss would break his curse, and he had picked his power over her love.

Brown eyes bore into blue. For a moment, Belle was sure he would release her, but his grip did not loosen. Rumplestiltskin let out an unsteady breath before regaining his perfect composure. Forcefully, he breathed into her face. "I cannot let you leave, Belle."

"You can't keep me here," Belle answered, tearing herself from his hold.

"I cannot let you leave because you will be targeted and used against me."

"You don't care for my safety," Belle said, upset.

Rumplestiltskin stiffened. He caught her wrists in his. "That is _not true_."

"You see me as your weakness—a weakness that you will not allow your enemies to exploit. You don't even care. Now let me go," she roared. So much had happened this night, enough to overwhelm her.

Pushing Rumplestiltskin away from her, she sprang through the Great Hall's doors and rushed down the hall to another door that led to the Grand Entrance. As she approached it, it swung shut in a loud click. Without missing a beat, she sprinted for another door, making it through before it could slam in her face. She flew down the steps, and her eyes lit on the Grand Entrance's massive double doors. She ran towards them, aware that Rumplestiltskin would not be far behind her. In fact, he was several steps ahead of her. Her hands sought the doors, but they would not budge. She tugged with all her might, grunting with the effort.

"Belle..." His voice... Belle twisted around to see him; he was making his way lazily down the main staircase, his eyes intent on her fleeing form.

"Let me out," Belle commanded, voice rising in her anger.

"No." He made it to the bottom of the staircase, all trace of humor gone. He was as serious as could be.

"Let me out!" Belle screamed, frustrated by his infuriatingly calm demeanor. She decided to try a new tactic; the doors would not open, but windows could be smashed. Unfortunately, there were no windows in the Grand Entrance—only candles to light the way.

As Rumplestiltskin slowly converged on her from around the left side of a circular table in the middle of the entrance, Belle chose to flee on the right side. The Grand Hall had plenty of windows and items to break them with. "Belle," Rumplestiltskin called, "you cannot escape. Do not force my hand."

She took the steps two at a time, shoving open another door that she knew led into the hallway outside the Grand Hall. The doors to the Grand Hall were still wide open, and she streaked through them and grabbed the hilt of the sword displayed before the cabinet. Dragging the heavy sword to the nearest window, she used all her strength to swing it over her head and shatter the glass.

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin shouted. In a puff of purple smoke, the sword disappeared from her hands, but the damage was done. Just as she was about to clamber over the glass-covered windowsill, Rumplestiltskin's arms tore her away. Her hands were cut on the split glass in the process. She cried out in pain, watching blood gush from her hands and onto the floor.

Instantly, Rumplestiltskin's hands were in hers. The blood stopped flowing, seeping back into the wounds before closing and leaving not even a pink scar. "Let me go," Belle fumbled, still trying to break out of his vice-like grasp. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she was ashamed when they shot down her cheeks in a steady flow. She was his prisoner again.

She spun around in his arms so that their chests were back together and clung to him, sobbing. This man was her true love, and she could not have him, could not kiss him. He had set her free, rescued her, and now imprisoned her once more. It was the worse fate of all: to be trapped with him and not be able to love him.

...

After a while, the stress of the day overcame her, and she fell asleep standing in his protective arms. When he was sure that she would not be woken by his movements, he bent and swung her up and into his arms. Her head was pressed against his shoulder. She groaned in her sleep.

Rumplestiltskin took her to her old bedroom. Not the dungeon he had thrown her in at first, but the bedroom he had given to her once their relationship as master and caretaker had formed. The bedroom was warm and comfortable. It had a few windows, but he did not fret. The windows were too high up for her to escape. Still, he placed a spell on them so that she would not try to escape. Escaping out these windows would mean certain death if she fell.

Rumplestiltskin set her down gently on top of her bed, and with a wave of his hand, a roaring fire burst to life in the fireplace parallel from her. In the light of the fire, he saw her beautiful face and longed to kiss her enticing lips, but that was not possible. He tentatively ran his fingers down the skin of her cheek, healing the scrape the Queen had inflicted on her.

Belle's clothes were tattered and dirty, but with another wave of his hand, she was no longer in them. Instead, she was in her nightgown. He eased her under the covers and sat down in a chair by the fire, tenting his fingers under his chin as he watched over her. It had been two months since her departure from the Dark Castle. He had not seen her for that long, and now, she was sleeping before him. Safe. Away from the Queen.

The Queen. His eyes became slits as he thought of Regina. Oh...she would pay for hurting his Belle. That cut across Belle's cheek was enough to make his blood boil. Her punishment would be severe, and he knew just what to do. She desired the Curse. He was almost finished constructing it for her, but he would not give it to her...not until he modified it.

* * *

Belle awoke the next morning, feeling exhausted and drained. She raised her head from the soft, fluffy pillow—wait, pillow? She sat up in bed faster than before, taking in the environment around her. _Where am I?_ And then it all dawned on her: the Queen's attempt at kidnapping her, her call to Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin's arrival and their departure, and her fruitless attempts to flee from the Dark Castle last night.

She was in her old bedroom. It looked untouched, except for the dying fire in the hearth. The morning's breaking dawn lit through her bedroom's windows. It looked like it was going to snow...

Windows!

Belle flung off the bed's sheets and hastened to the windows. She knew they were high up, but she thought there was a chance she could make it down if she was very careful. Yet, Belle was clumsy, and this would never be achieved. Rumplestiltskin was right; she would die if she tried to escape through them.

Her hands touched the windowpane and gripped to push a window open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah, ah, ah," a voice, from the doorway, pulled her from her actions. "I couldn't have you falling to your death now, dearie." Belle dropped her hands from the pane and rested them on the sill. She did not turn, knowing full well who was behind her. She knew she wished to fling herself into his arms and cuddle into them, but her anger and stubborn nature kept her rooted to the spot. Rumplestiltskin would not let her leave the Dark Castle. She was his prisoner all over again. Literally. "I brought you breakfast." The mixed aroma of bacon, biscuits, eggs, and butter made her mouth water, but she did not move.

A chuckle broke from Rumplestiltskin's lips. There she stood, unmoving and unnervingly quiet. Her hair was a tangled mess, enhancing the beautiful chaos that played about her image. He safely set the tray down and came up behind her. "Not hungry?" he whispered into her curls. Quietly, he breathed in her scent, intoxicated by her sweet, rose-like smell.

"I'm still mad at you," Belle answered, whirling away and facing him. "Rumplestiltskin, you _will _let me leave. You cannot keep me here."

"Belle, we went over this last night," Rumplestiltskin sighed, not really wanting to engage in another argument or game of catch. "If I let you leave, you will be in danger all over again."

"I can take care of myself."

"Then what happened last night, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin's tone was not condescending; he was merely pointing out the fact that last night proved contrary to her defense. Belle's bright blue eyes shot to the ground as his meaning hit her.

She decided to try a new tactic: "You set me free."

"I let you go, yes."

"Then let me go once more."

"Belle, I can't," Rumplestiltskin said, tired of this. He ran a hand through his frizzy shoulder-length hair. His eyes surveyed Belle hungrily, drinking her in. He had been without her for two months. She was slightly skinnier since he last saw her. Her face reflected the deep hurt in her heart.

Belle leaned against the windowsill in frustration and despair. She was trapped her with the man she loved with all her heart, yet he could not love her back. "At least eat something. You must be starved," Rumplestiltskin announced, gesturing to the tray of food.

"I'm not hungry," Belle lied.

"Then I suppose I shall enjoy the food all by myself." He sat down and pulled the tray toward himself. It was then that Belle realized a teapot was set on the tray as well. Beside the teapot were two small cups. One was the chipped cup. Rumplestiltskin's fingers grazed across it, lifting it from its perch on the tray.

"Mulan will search for me."

"Mulan?" Rumplestiltskin's eyes looked up from the tea he was skillfully pouring into the cup.

"We were hunting down a demon—a Yaoguai."

Intrigued, Rumplestiltskin decided to lure her into confessing what she had been up to later. He would not press her now.

Belle hunting down demons? That sounded exciting and brave. She _would _be one to run headlong into danger; she was just too curious. _My curious Belle_, he thought affectionately.

After a few more minutes of refusing to eat, Belle finally gave up and took the seat Rumplestiltskin had set for her before she had woken up. Her partner handed her a plate, fighting back a smile. In seconds, Belle was placing biscuits, bacon, and eggs on her plate.

Rumplestiltskin handed her a cup of tea after she inhaled what had been on her plate. "You said you were not hungry?" he asked playfully. His brown eyes sparkled. Last night had been tough for her.

The corners of Belle's lips twitched. She forced herself not to smile and feed into his sense of accomplishment. She cleared her throat and glanced around the room. Perhaps staying for a day or two would not harm her. Two months without a solid, proper home had made her tired and weather-beaten. Staying here for a little while would only help her. That did not change the fact that she was both grateful to and upset with Rumplestiltskin. He had saved her from the Queen's wrath—had answered her call, but he had also recaptured her.

All was silent—Rumplestiltskin sipping softly at his tea, gazing intently at her. Belle could not meet his eye, recalling the last time she had been in the Dark Castle. He had thrown her out, specifically telling her to "go". "Thank you," she eventually got out. "Thank you for saving me last night."

"It is no matter," Rumplestiltskin returned, waving his hand in the air as if he rescued damsels in distress every night.

Her eyes wandered around her old bedroom and rested on a book that was sitting against her dresser. She stood, feeling Rumplestiltskin's eyes follow her, and took the book in her hands, turning it over to see the cover. It was a book she had miraculously not finished. It was about a prince who was selfish and conceited until he met a strange girl who changed his perception of life. Her page was still marked.

Reoccupying her seat, she tucked her legs up on the chair and opened the book, finding the marked page. For a while, she lost herself in the comforting print of the words, forgetting her troubles and surroundings. It had been a while since he had last read a book. Traveling with Mulan, one could hardly find time to read books, let alone purchase or borrow them.

Rumplestiltskin was content with watching Belle read. Whenever she read, her facial features lost their strain and relaxed into a soft expression of curiosity. He perceived her as she turned to the next page, wanting to know what happened next. How he had missed this girl...and Regina had tried to harm her. The contentedness he had felt, while staring at Belle, suddenly vanished. The damned Queen would pay.

Belle must have heard his sharp intake of breath because her eyes shot up from the text to see Rumplestiltskin clutching the arms of his chair in fury. For a moment, she thought his fury was directed at her. Her book slipped from her fingers as she stood and asked: "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" Rumplestiltskin's voice was sharp. His eyes darted to her face, and he mirrored her movements by standing.

"Well, you look angry—I thought..."

Understanding came into Rumplestiltskin's chocolate eyes, and they grew wide with his surprise. "Oh no, Belle, you have done nothing wrong." He leaned down to pick up her fallen book and handed it to her. Their fingers brushed, causing Belle's insides to flutter hopefully. "My thoughts were elsewhere."

"On the Queen?" Belle pondered, shuddering as she recalled last night.

Rumplestiltskin did not answer her.

Deliberately, he retook the book from Belle's hands and tossed it on her chair. Belle's expression became confused, but her unspoken questions were answered when Rumplestiltskin took her in his arms, bringing their chests tightly together. He could not kiss her, but he would make his intent and feelings known. Perhaps, he thought, she would freely stay with him if she knew that he loved her as if she were his sun. She was his flicker of light in an ocean of darkness.

Slowly...ever so slowly...he settled his forehead against hers. His breath tickled her face while hers warmed his lips. His breath was steady, but hers was uneven and shallow.

_What is he doing?_ she thought.

Rumplestiltskin's hands trailed from her waist calmly up her ticklish back...then into her thick cascading, chestnut hair. He loved the way her hair parted and slid between his fingers... He loved the way she rested against him, closing her eyes at his touch. Any other woman would have frozen or torn away in disgust. But Belle was his true love. She did not shy away at his closeness. No. Indeed, she nestled in closer, her lips mere centimeters from his own. _Too close_, he thought, _but so far away_. He could not kiss her...but he could shower her with kisses elsewhere.

Fear finally cracked its way into him, and he withdrew from her. His hands slipped from her back and hair, falling back to his sides in fists. Just as quickly as the wall he had put up had fallen, it slammed back into place with a vengeance. "I must leave. Do you promise not to flee from the castle's grounds? I will give you free reign in the castle and grounds as long as you do not...search for a means of escape."

Belle, disappointed that he was solemn and stoic once more, murmured: "It does not matter what I say, does it? You'll still magic the castle's boundaries to keep me in." Her tone was slightly accusatory. Rumplestiltskin hid his inner sadness from his face. No emotion shone through.

"That is correct, dearie."

Belle made an unladylike noise in the back of her throat. She was irritated. One second he was open and friendly to her, the next he was distant and her master again. She grabbed fistfuls of her nightgown at her waist, contorting the smooth, white fabric into waves and swirls of disarray. Until now, she had not realized how inappropriate their whole situation this morning had been. Rumplestiltskin had been all gentlemanlike despite her lack of attire.

"You're going to deal with the Queen, aren't you?"

Rumplestiltskin could not stop the giggle of delight that broke from his lips. He laughed darkly, clasping his hands in front of him before recovering. "No, my Belle...I will be dealing with her in another matter entirely. Her men shall pay for touching you. After I am finished with them, I have other calls to make."

"No," Belle objected, rushing up to him. "Rumplestiltskin, no—please don't do this."

"The moment they attacked you, they chose their fate, Belle. No one touches—," he started, but Belle interrupted him, voice cold and bitter:

"—what belongs to you." Rumplestiltskin did not continue, and she was sure that she had spoken his thoughts exactly. His eyes and body-language depicted exactly what she needed to see. "Go," Belle told him, feeling utterly used and disappointed. "I obviously can't stop you. You're still a man who makes wrong choices."

Ignoring her last remark, Rumplestiltskin ordered: "Do not leave the grounds." He departed from her room the moment she had nodded, giving in to his desires.

Belle picked up her book and threw it in her dismay. It clashed against the magicked windows with a loud, dull thud before collapsing open on the stone floor. She had been right earlier. Outside, snow was beginning to fall, floating easily down onto the bristled grounds, creating a peppered display of light brown versus white. Soon, the white snow would overrun the brown grass; Belle could tell do to the ominous grey clouds overhead. _They are crying for my benefit_, she thought sadly.

The small book sat temptingly on the floor, itching to be held and read, but Belle had different plans for now. Snow had always been enticing to her. In the Marshlands, it rarely ever snowed because the surrounding atmosphere tended to be too humid. Sometimes, though, the air would be cold enough to freeze the marsh, and she had been able to ice skate with her friends.

_First, I need a bath_. She set about fussing in her bathroom. When she first entered, she was stunned. A warm bath awaited her. Rumplestiltskin must have set it for her earlier. Belle guessed that some magic may have maintained the nice temperature.

"Blast that man," Belle whispered, trying not to feel thankful for his considerate actions.

She exited the bathroom, locked her bedroom door so that he would not be able to enter (if he still remained in the Dark Castle), and pulled out the clothes that she was going to wear outside.

Remarkably, her items had not been touched. Belle withdrew a clean corset, a heavy blue dress with long sleeves and a heavy hem. The snow would not be able to nip at her in these clothes, but the fierce, unrelenting wind could do her harm. In order to break the wind, she tossed her intricate light-green cloak onto the bed. Interwoven into the green background were golden flowers with blue outlines. The intricate design was so enchanting that Belle ran a hand down the sewed flowers, letting her fingers tickle the petals.

She would have remained there, admiring the cloak. But the bathtub called.

It did not take long for her to slip under the heated water and close her eyes in pure bliss. A warm bath was not a luxury she could afford in the forests with Mulan. Slowly, she rinsed and rubbed all the dirt from her body, leaving her skin looking smooth and glossy—slightly with a healthy pink hue. Her hair was no longer tangled. Now it had order.

When she finished, she let the water drain and dried her hair in a towel before proceeding to rub her skin dry. The air outside the bathroom was chilly, but she protected herself by dressing quickly—doing up the corset, stepping into her dress, and buttoning herself up. She proceeded to brush her thick hair, breaking up the knots that had formed over the past few weeks. It was hard work, but she managed. She dried her hair with the help of the dying heat in the fireplace.

The end product was a picture Belle had not seen in quite some time. In contrast to the recent, disordered Belle, this Belle had glowing skin, cascading and shining chestnut hair, and clean clothes. To complete her awe, she tossed the cloak onto her shoulders and tied the strings at her neck, placing the hood directly over her head. Her eyes popped out in sharp contrast with her clothing. The blue dress she wore only intensified and emphasized the sapphire circles that constituted as her eyes.

Outside, the snow had begun to pile. There was nearly three inches on the ground already, and the little flecks kept streaming from the white sky in an endless breeze. It looked so quiet and peaceful.

Too excited to wait any longer, Belle retrieved her book from its place on the floor and stowed it safely in the folds of her cloak. If she found a safe area to read outside, she decided she would sit down. Rumplestiltskin would not be back for who knows how long. A few hours outside could do her some good; fresh air was said to heal headaches.

It took a few minutes for Belle to reach the Grand Entrance. This time, when she made to open the front doors, they yielded and swung inward to reveal the magnificent world beyond. Everything was layered in a thin sheet of white snow, depicting an untouched background. Belle realized her steps would ruin the perfection, but she did not care.

Closing the doors behind her, Belle gleefully jumped into the snow. The courtyard was very quiet and secluded, but she wanted pure peace, so she traveled to the east of the castle, where the ground stretched out far and wide. Her feet crunched continuously into the snow as she progressed there, twirling and smiling in the falling flecks. There was nothing like snow. It made the world look untouched by man or animal and brightened the hearts of children. It offered a new and different playground to run around in. In truth, it was something to be admired and cherished.

Once Belle reached a secluded spot, she found a tree to lean up against. The Dark Castle loomed up in the distance, casting a warning look upon her, reminding her not too stray too far from its watchful eyes. The rampart was even closer to her location, stating that her freedom could not go beyond its icy walls. She could not leave.

Belle found the book she had placed in her cloak and opened it. As always, the black ink offered never-ending comfort, whispering delightedly to her extensive imagination. In seconds, she was pulled into its wonders. The book did not let her down, depicting scenes of adventure, suffering, and love. The once selfish and conceited prince learned how to love with the help of the young woman. Even though she was his prisoner, she taught him that love was unconditional; it was not regulated by rules and laws. No, it was patient and kind. The prince learned these things and set her free.

After a while, the pages and snow began to blur together. Belle found herself yawning and wrapping the cloak tightly around her form. The frigid wind could not reach her. Only warmth swooned about her, nestled in the pocket formed by the cloak. Her eyes closed, and she promised herself that she would only take a short nap...

* * *

"Belle!" someone called for her.

Opening her eyes, Belle was momentarily started by the change around her. There had to have been a foot of snow on the ground. A heavy layer of it rested over her cloak, and she struggled to stand because its folds were frozen in place. The cold had seeped in, causing her to shiver. A dark sky was settled overhead, and Belle realized that it must have been an hour or two after dark. She had slept for nearly ten hours... "Belle, where are you?" the voice demanded, sounding anxious. It was Rumplestiltskin.

"Over here!" she answered, voice muffled and weak with sleep. She cleared her throat and tried again: "Rumplestiltskin, I'm over here!"

A steady form pranced across the snow and landed in front of her. Belle could not see his face in the dark, but she knew it was him. "Are you trying to catch your death out here, dearie?"

"You said I could be out in the grounds," Belle shot back, taking hold of his offered hands. He helped her to her feet, and she stumbled; her legs had fallen asleep. "Give me a second."

"I searched everywhere for you." Anger was in his voice. He was upset with her.

"Did you think I left?"

"No. The magical boundaries would have stopped you. I knew you were somewhere." So he _had _magicked the boundaries.

Belle bent down and pried her closed book from the snow. Its leather binding had saved it from being soaked. With the book came a little snow, and Belle had an idea. She tucked the book away and feigned looking around to find something she'd forgotten. "Where is it?" she grumbled.

"Where is what?" Rumplestiltskin glanced at the white snow.

"Ah, there it is!" She reached down, thankful for the shelter of her cloak, and took a handful of snow in her hands, bunching it together in a ball. She turned and stuffed it into Rumplestiltskin's curious face.

Rumplestiltskin did not see the snowball coming. He spluttered as Belle laughed, clearly entertained, trying to make a run for it. "Oh, you'll pay for that, dearie!" he shouted, voice high-pitched. She had not made it very far in the knee-deep snow and was having a hard time breathing because of the fit of giggles that consumed her lungs. Oh, she had been very angry and upset with him before, but this was just precious. She could not have passed up _that_ opportunity.

Belle squealed when the first snowball hit her directly between the shoulder-blades. One after another, snowballs flew at her, and she tried her best to sprint while ducking and dodging. At one point, she dove into the snow to avoid the largest snowball she had ever seen. Rumplestiltskin rarely missed her form, chuckling at her futile attempts to escape from him. He kept a close distance behind her, not having trouble (whatsoever) moving through the snow. His anger toward her dissipated with each snowball that hit her and made her laugh.

Stumbling on ahead, Belle stooped to collect some snow before throwing it blindly behind her. She missed by feet. She was twenty feet away from the Grand Entrance when Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared before her. Belle fell backwards in surprise. Normally, Rumplestiltskin would have caught her, but he knew the snow would break her fall. He balled up one more snowball and hit her square in the chest with it before sinking beside her in the snow, pinning her.

"Never mess with the Dark One, dearie," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. He was well aware of his current position on top of her. Not wishing to tease her, he pulled her to her feet, keeping his hands on her waist to steady her. "What were you doing out here?"

"What does it look like I was doing?" Belle asked, wagging her book in front of his eyes.

"That's not a surprise," Rumplestiltskin mumbled, and she thumped him on the head with it. "Hey," he objected, rubbing his skull.

"Don't poke fun," Belle answered, holding his gaze before turning to enter the Dark Castle. His words reignited her anger toward him. All childishness forgotten, she chose not to speak with him. He was an infuriating man. But she had her faults too. She was too curious for her own good, stubborn to no end, and sometimes did not think things all the way through before deciding on a course of action; she was brash.

"Still upset are we?" There he was again, prodding her with his words.

"What did you do to those men?"

Rumplestiltskin's lips contorted into a thin line, and his eyes narrowed. "I silenced them."

"You mean you killed them..."

No answer came. It was just as she had feared...

"We will not discuss this, Belle," he announced deliberately.

"You make it so difficult!" Belle yelled suddenly, whirling on him. "I love you, Rumplestiltskin, but sometimes you make it so difficult! You open up and then shut me out. You are gentle, and then you are abrasive and cruel! You let me go and then you lock me up..." She stopped, mustering courage to hold her tongue and not make things worse. She received nothing but silence. Rumplestiltskin had lost all trace of humor. He perceived her, taking in her flushed cheeks and brilliant blue eyes.

"As I said before...no one could ever love me."

His words stung like poison, and Belle made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. He was bringing up their last night together before he had thrown her out. 'No one! No one could _ever_ love me!'

"I did not say that," she reprimanded. She had to be patient. She would force herself to be patient for his sake—for her true love's sake. He was not a monster. He was just misunderstood.

She had called for his help, and he had saved her. This was now the end result; she had to live with the consequences. Was coming back to the Dark Castle really that bad? No. But living with Rumplestiltskin, knowing that he had picked magic over her love, was like being stabbed in the chest. Every time she saw him, her heart throbbed. It was easier to be on the run, fighting demons with Mulan than to be here, suffering emotionally, as she watched her true love tear himself apart.

He could not keep her here. Sooner or later, she would find a way to escape, or he would release her. Rumplestiltskin would not force her to be here when he loved her so dearly...or as much as she thought he loved her. He was sometimes so hard to read...and other times as open as a book for her to peruse.

_Love is patient_, Belle repeated in her mind, thinking about the prince from her book. _Love is unconditional, has no bounds, is not proud or boastful, but is watchful and yielding_.

**A big thanks to all those who have taken the time to read! Please tell me what you think?**


	2. Patience is a Virtue

**A/N: After much debate with my close friend (who I've written snippets and stories for in high school), I've decided to continue on with this story. I have a pretty good idea where I want to take the plot; I just can't tell you how long it will take me to get there. We will see other characters in the future. Much is on the horizon (depending on how much time I'll have, in the future, to write chapters). Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Know that I always appreciate them :D **

**Oh, know that in this story, true love's kiss only takes place on the lips. I just wanted to be clear. **

**Enjoy!**

_Be patient...be patient..._ Belle thought forcefully. The last thing she needed to say was something that she would regret after this conversation was over. Rumplestiltskin had clearly fooled himself into believing his very own words. He truly thought that no one could ever love him. _Silly man, you are wrong_.

"_I _love you, Rumplestiltskin. No matter what you do, I will always love you because my love is unconditional. I will never stop fighting for you," she whispered, taking hold of his cold fingers. They were still wet from the snow. "Please don't misconstrue my words... I just don't understand why you push me away and then welcome me with open arms. I'm sorry for what I said...I'm just...overwhelmed and upset."

At her words, Rumplestiltskin's features gradually shifted from dark to neutral and calm.

"Belle, no—," Rumplestiltskin began, about to repeat his poisonous words, but Belle cut him off:

"Please, I don't want to hear it, Rumple. Will you please let me get everything off my chest? Hear me out? I know you don't want me to leave, but perhaps I can persuade you." There she was, using his favorite word again; it made his insides squirm.

Rumplestiltskin moaned. _Not this again_, he thought sourly. He was going to say no, but he perceived the pleading in her eyes. If he said "no", her heart would be broken. She would break under the strain of having her love not listen to her and contemplate her meaningful words. Rumplestiltskin knew specifically that when she was emotionally distressed, she would either pick up a book and read or seek someone out to confide in him her woes and troubles. Right now, she desired to be heard, and he would allow her to speak. He would force himself to listen.

"I doubt you will be able to persuade me, dear, but I will listen if that is your wish," he submitted, leading them to the Grand Hall's roaring fireplace so that they could warm up. Belle's heart fluttered at the endearing name he gave her. 'Dear' was not the playful or sometimes malicious 'dearie'. It had weight and importance behind it—an illusion to their future.

"It _is _what I wish," Belle admitted, granting him permission to remove her wet cloak. He undid the tie and set it on the back of a chair near the fire. They took a seat on the carpet placed directly in the heat of the fire. The fire's warm embers created constant, changing flickers of texture and light which danced across both of their faces. Rumplestiltskin's eyes were black as ebony, while Belle's eyes glowed and shifted like the sparkling night sky. To Rumplestiltskin, she was a wondrous sight to behold. Her cheeks were still flushed from their excursion through the snow; her hair fell down her shoulders in the most natural way... It was as if he had never thrown her out—like she had remained with him all this time.

"Alright," Rumplestiltskin said, giving her the go ahead.

Belle took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thinking of where to begin. She chose to try the argument of pathos first. Passion and emotion were something Rumplestiltskin could relate to. Opening her eyes, she observed Rumplestiltskin watching her facial expressions and willed herself to speak.

"You must understand how I am feeling—how torn I am, Rumple... When I kissed you two months ago...you threw me out." Rumplestiltskin flinched, like he had been smacked but said nothing. "You ordered me to 'go', saying that you did not love me. Can you imagine how your words have tormented my thoughts? Made me feel about myself? You do not believe that I can love you. You chose your magic over me... I can't even kiss you..." With trembling fingers, she brushed his lips. "It was horrible knowing that you did not want me, and the only solace I received was while being on the run. Fighting demons with Mulan was much easier than thinking of our last moments together—of your rejection of me. My dream to travel and see the world was suddenly in my grasp and control. My fate was my own. No one dictated to me how I should live my life—I was my own person. Then, Mulan and I got separated." Belle shuddered at the remembrance of Regina's men ambushing them in the forest. "The Queen was after me, so I led them away from Mulan. It's a miracle that I even got your name out."

"I heard you," Rumplestiltskin breathed, interjecting into Belle's words. "When I did, I could not believe it, but I answered your call."

"Yes, you did, and I thank you for saving me...but that does not give you the right to keep me here as your prisoner. It does not change the fact that our previous deal was ended. I am no longer obligated to stay here in the Dark Castle as your caretaker."

"Belle, why are you so unhappy? I desire you—your company." Rumplestiltskin leaned forward, his face grave. He really was confused as to why she was so adamant in leaving.

"Not in the way I wish," Belle said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be your prisoner, Rumple. I want to be your equal."

"Belle—you _are_ my equal."

"Your actions do not prove it," Belle snapped, trying to reign in her temper. "If you truly love me and think me your equal, then let me go."

"Why do you want to leave?" Rumplestiltskin leaned forward and grasped her closer to him, holding onto her hands. _You are my true love, Belle_.

"Because I'm torn," Belle cried, clutching her right hand to her chest. "I love you, Rumplestiltskin, but you cherish your magic over me. You will not let me free you from your curse. Your magic holds your heart, not I. You believe me unable to love you. And yet—every moment, I try to fool myself that that is not true. It hurts, Rumple."

"I cannot let you leave, Belle." He averted his eyes, knowing he had destroyed her hope.

Heart beating faster, Belle gritted her teeth. He did not understand.

"You are not listening! This is painful enough, Rumple. Let me be free!" She tore from his hands and rose to her feet, her face inches from his. Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow, not intimidated. He remained seated comfortably before the fire. "Being here is like a blessing _and _a curse. I'm here with you, yet I cannot express my love to you in one of the most pure forms of love: a kiss—a kiss that will free you from darkness. What if I kissed you now?" She moved her lips four centimeters away from his. In response, his eyes flashed with warning. "Would you stop me?" Her voice had dropped to a mere whisper. She pressed closer, feeling the heat of his lips on her skin. Abruptly, Rumplestiltskin flashed to his feet, escaping her dooming lips. "That's what I thought," Belle said dryly, agonized inside.

Rumplestiltskin was fighting an inner battle of his own. While he desired to crush Belle's lips with his, he would not give up his power; he had to find his son. Magic had become a crutch for him to walk with. Without magic, he would be the cowardly, crippled man he had once been. Furthermore, he was selfish with Belle. She pleased him, and he craved her. If his enemies (excluding Regina because she already knew) discovered his love for Belle, she would be thrust into dangerous encounters like the one last night.

"You will not leave," Rumplestiltskin ordered softly, turning on his heels to exit the Grand Hall. The doors closed behind him.

Belle fell to her knees and cupped her face with her hands. Sobbing wracked her chest momentarily, but she regained control before she would lose it all together and go screaming after Rumplestiltskin.

"Dinner... I...I must make dinner," she mumbled.

Her persuasion had been an utter failure. Rumplestiltskin was resigned. And so was Belle. She _would _find a way to escape.

Making her way dejectedly into the kitchen, Belle decided to do something productive and cook dinner. It was going to be simple tonight because she was definitely not in the mood to conjure up a lavish meal. Because of lack of use in the last two months, the kitchen appeared untouched and abandoned. Yet, everything was in order and items—pots, pans, silverware—were in their correct places. As before, the Dark Castle magically supplied itself with food. Rumplestiltskin told her once that the food and supplies came from a village outside the mountain range. He had struck a deal with them; he paid them in gold string.

In under an hour, she constructed a simple meal of chicken and mashed potatoes along with chopped vegetables. As she was placing her finishing touches on the chicken, Rumplestiltskin found his way into the kitchen with the help of his nose. Even if the meal was quick to make, Belle's cooking was always savory and delicious. He leaned against the entryway, gazing at her in a mix of admiration and curiosity. _You are a mysterious creature, Belle..._ he thought.

"Why don't you help me with this?" Belle suggested calmly, lifting the covered plate of sliced chicken off the table and shooting him a look. She was being curt with him.

Rumplestiltskin strode across the kitchen and took hold of the bowl of mashed potatoes, then aided Belle in carrying everything out to the Grand Hall. When two plates were set on the table, Belle served him without speaking. The tension in the air was unbelievable. It rolled off Belle and Rumplestiltskin's shoulders, enhancing the crippled situation they were presently in.

Their relationship was in shambles—awkward to the point of being unbearable. Belle hated it. Rumplestiltskin hated it. Yet, he was too proud and arrogant to acknowledge his wrong, and Belle was too stubborn to give in. And so they did not speak one word to each other and ate in excruciating silence.

_Oh gods, if every day goes on like this, I really _will _die_, Belle thought desperately. _I should have just submitted when I had the chance...or the Queen should have captured me. Anything is better than this_.

Rumplestiltskin honestly regretted kicking Belle out in the first place. Perhaps if she had stayed with him, she would not be as stubborn as she was now. Chasing down demons had definitely sparked her vivacious spirit. _Why make this so hard, Belle? If I let you go, you will be in danger... Here, you are safe. Here, you are with me. I'm here, and I love you. Let that be enough..._

Slowly, Belle ate her food. Never did she meet his eyes. When they were both finished, she rose and took her plate—along with his—back into the kitchen and washed the dishes. Rumplestiltskin thanked her for the meal and did not encroach on the kitchen again. Instead, he converged on the spinning wheel. _I must spin to forget..._ A loud scrape of wood on wood sounded as he pulled his stool out from the corner and sat down to work. The wheel turned continuously, squeaking softly with the movements he set forth against it. It was as if he could spin back time...

* * *

While Rumplestiltskin lost himself with watching the spinning wheel, Belle fled gratefully to the library. In her mind, she thought that she could lose herself, once more, in the stamped ink which formed words, sentences, and paragraphs. Those things were real and soothing—coming together to describe a world in which Belle was begging to flee.

Upon first entering, Belle realized that the library had been neglected by Rumplestiltskin in the last few months. The massive room was chilly, dusty, and dark. The hundreds of bookshelves were covered in a thin layer of compounding dust. No moonlight shown through the tall, glass windows because heavy curtains choked the light away and kept the stars clouded by thick fabric. _I'll have to change that in the coming days_. To fight off the cold, Belle ignited a fire in the fireplace and wrapped herself in a blanket. Her book about the prince was nearing its end, so it would not be a long read. However, Belle chose a few lonely books that sat, crushed, on long bookshelves.

After releasing the young woman, the prince realized that the woman had not only taught him the meaning of love but had also captured his heart. No longer did he desire to be selfish and conceited; he wished to share his wealth and success with her and his kingdom. He searched far for the woman, but she could not be found. After years of looking, he located the village that the woman had grown up in as a young girl. There he met her parents, who told him that the young woman had died the year before from an evil illness that had ravaged the land. The prince was heartbroken, but he remembered what she had instilled in him: _love is patient_. It takes many different forms and finds its way into lives in the most uncertain of times. By the end, the book skipped ten years into the future and explained that the prince had married, become king, and had had three children. The king led his kingdom with honor and respectable ability, and his sons did after him and his grandchildren after them.

The moment Belle completed the book, she set it aside and buried her mind in another.

Though, this time, she let her thoughts stray back to Rumplestiltskin. Would their story turn out the way the last book had? Would Rumplestiltskin set her free after learning the true meaning of love? Would she go back to her father and die with a supposed broken heart?

_Do not despair_, Belle demanded of herself. _Mulan will rescue you, and we will go on and hunt demons that plague villages along the Mandarin Mountains. _

"Belle," his voice pulled her from her thoughts. Belle started. Rumplestiltskin was standing before her, his back to the roaring fire. The contrast of light made it impossible to see his features in the darkness that shrouded his face.

"Yes?" Belle pondered unsteadily, setting her book down in her lap. She could not fathom how she had not seen him enter.

"I'm sorry." Belle's eyes grew wide, and she gazed at Rumplestiltskin with more intent than before, straining to see him. His eyes were pained "I am... I am sorry for throwing you out—for the way I responded." He swallowed. "My rage controlled my actions. I do love you...that is why I cannot permit you to leave—you are my weakness, Belle...please do not misconstrue my words either—I do care for you. I'm trying to protect you." Having said his piece, Rumplestiltskin stalked out of the library.

_He just...apologized_. Belle was shocked. He may not have freed her, but he had taken the first step in healing their relationship. He had _initiated _an apology and had not asked for one in return. Now Belle was torn between staying put and going to accept Rumplestiltskin's apology...

Not sure of how to deal with this, Belle looked at the pages of her book and continued on reading. She read for a good amount of hours—excusing herself once to use the bathroom—before finally getting over her annoyance at Rumplestiltskin and rushing from the library to find him. She had to apologize as well—for being stubborn and impatient with him. Her heart hammered away beneath her chest, as if she would die before she reached her true love and apologized for everything.

She found him in the Grand Hall, spinning away at his wheel. He bent into his work, a hand holding a spindle of string in one hand, while the other skillfully twisted the wheel. At his feet lay stacks of yarn—yarn that he would eventually turn into gold. Hearing her steady footsteps, he glanced over his left shoulder at her. "I thought you would be in bed by now?" he questioned gently. Obviously, spinning the wheel had loosened the strain that had been on his mind because he was relaxed and under control.

"I slept long enough outside in the snow," Belle returned, approaching him, holding her book at her side. Without waiting for his permission, she took a seat on the raised platform that supported the spinning wheel and leaned her back against his right thigh. Rumplestiltskin did not mind. In fact, he was pleased by her presence and actions. His apology had released the tension between them, making the awkwardness dissipate. Belle read her book for a few minutes before lowering it in her lap and bowing her head. "Rumple..." Rumplestiltskin paused from his work and twitched his thigh, indicating that he was listening. "I forgive you for throwing me out." There, she had said it; it was in the open now. "And...I'm sorry for being stubborn...and impatient."

"There is nothing you need to apologize for, Belle. Your reactions were only natural..."

Rumplestiltskin set his stool of yarn down and stroked Belle's chestnut curls. At his touch, Belle closed her eyes. His hands were loving and gentle as they caressed her scalp, tangling themselves in her hair. Belle clutched gleefully at his wrists, urging him on. With each passing minute, the awkwardness between them vanished altogether.

They suddenly found themselves in a situation and relationship that had taken place two months before.

Belle did not know how long Rumplestiltskin had been stroking her hair. She was content leaning into his legs and granting him full access to curls. His hands did not tire running through the thick tresses.

"You're not a monster, Rumple," Belle sighed, tilting her head back to gaze into her caresser's large chocolate brown eyes. Rumplestiltskin frowned, sighing, but he did not object because he did not desire to ruin the healing relationship between them. "You're not," Belle added more adamantly. "You're just misunderstood." Belle grinned, resting the back of her head on his thigh. Rumplestiltskin's hands trailed from her hair to her exposed neck, brushing over the vulnerable, ticklish flesh there. When she giggled at his finger's touch, he ducked his head to press his lips to her forehead. Belle broke off—gasping at his sudden audacity but pleased by the feeling of his lips against her skin.

The chaste kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but it was enough to cause deep feelings to resurface inside Belle. Sure, she was upset with him for keeping her here against her will, but he had apologized and had taken the first step to heal their mangled relationship. What could be wrong with enjoying his company while she was here? She would be fooling herself into thinking that all was perfectly well between them, but there was hope. If anything, she had to be patient. Patience was a virtue...

Belle yawned, and it was Rumplestiltskin's turn to chuckle; he lowered his face close to hers once more. "You're tired, dearie," he murmured, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I'll manage," Belle said, closing her eyes. Now that the problem between them had been somewhat resolved and put off, she felt more inclined to rest. In the forest, Mulan had maintained a rigorous schedule. The two of them would wake up early in the morning and travel far into the night before making camp. Belle supposed that this was her body's way of catching up on lost sleep. A sliver of light flashed across Belle's closed eyelids, and she opened them in question.

In answer, the rising sun had peaked over the eastern mountains. The snow had continued on into the night, barricading her and Rumplestiltskin inside the Dark Castle. Because everything was covered in a thick layer of white snow, the sun's rays danced fantastically along the ground, lighting the whole mountainside and steeping the valley in basking, golden light. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Belle pondered, feeling Rumplestiltskin's fingers in her hair again. The spinning wheel had been abandoned for a few hours now.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin responded, his breath tickling her left ear. "You've been up all night, Belle. You must be exhausted."

"So have you," Belle shot back lazily, yawning again.

"Yes, but I am the Dark One."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Belle rolled her eyes before closing her eyelids once more.

"The Dark One does not need as much sleep as his love does." He had said 'love'—had called her his love. Belle felt her cheeks rush with blood. No wonder she had fallen for this man two months ago. He knew just how to speak to her...how to make her heart melt.

Suddenly, Belle gave an undignified shriek. Rumplestiltskin had somehow swung her into his arms and now carried her as if she weighed nothing in his arms. His lean chest pressed against her, comforting her. His swift footsteps led them to her bedroom.

Using magic, Rumplestiltskin opened her chamber's doors and stepped inside. He utilized magic once more to pull back her bed sheets before depositing her lightly on the bed. Before exiting, Rumplestiltskin buried his face in her hair and whispered to her unconscious, sleeping form:

"Sleep, my Belle..."

**Tell me what you think? I know this chapter was shorter than the previous one, but please remember that the first chapter was meant to be a one-shot. Oh, and I wrote this chapter in the spirit of "The Outsider". That episode is going to be AWEEESOMMMEEE. Anyone else freaking excited for the episode? I'm dying from the wait! :D **


	3. Confronting Regina

**A/N: I meant to continue this chapter on until around 8,000 words, but after last night, I knew some people were in need of a good cheering up. "The Outsider" was outstanding up until the very end...I have never been more upset with the writers for ruining such a great moment between Rumple and Belle. The promos have not helped me whatsoever. If you guys haven't seen the Canadian Promo, you probably won't understand what I am talking about. Go and watch it at your own expense. Hopefully, this will cheer some people up. **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters; ABC does. **

**Enjoy.**

On the fourth day of Belle's stay at the Dark Castle, Rumplestiltskin decided it was time to pay Regina a visit. His rage toward her could barely be contained, and he needed to confront her, lest continue to direct his anger at other unfortunate souls. Oh how he hoped and savored the idea that Regina was shaking, attempting to hide her fear within her own bloody castle. _What I have planned for you..._ he thought devilishly. He had truly made good on his word. The Dark Curse that she had asked him to create would end up being her downfall. Not only would it require a sacrifice of the heart of what she loved most, but it now also could be broken and destroyed by Snow White and Prince Charming's future, unborn child.

Rumplestiltskin had intended to take advantage of the child in the first place, but this situation had been perfect. _Best be slow and subtle..._

Regina would most certainly have her own suspicions. Rumplestiltskin was not a forgiving man. To her, he was not even a man, but a beast. Why would he give her the Dark Curse after all that she had done? Nevertheless, Rumplestiltskin knew she would not pass up the chance to get the Curse from him. It was the only way she could hurt Prince Charming and Snow White—by sending them to a different land, another realm.

In all honesty, Regina was not looking forward to her meeting with Rumplestiltskin. She cursed herself for not capturing the girl when she had the chance. She had been so close...so close to taking his true love as her prisoner...

She knew their confrontation was going to occur sooner than later, so she was determined to appear in control when 'Rumple' came to call. She was not surprised when a high-pitched voice pulled her from her pensive state as she sat before her magic mirror:

"Troubled, dearie?" Easing slowly out of her seat, Regina turned and located her adversary. He stood in shadow, hands clasped behind his back, standing tall.

"Hello, Rumple. What do you want?" Regina returned, sounding in control.

"Oh...I think you know the answer to that question, dearie." His voice was smooth, yet contained a hint of teasing. Funny how his teasing tone made his voice all the more deadly.

"I could have killed her, but I didn't," Regina said, brushing the folds of her dress before giving him a sly smile. Their relationship as teacher and student made this all the more interesting. One the one hand, Regina hated Rumplestiltskin, but on the other, she knew he was necessary to her plans. Rumplestiltskin felt the same way, but he was willing to damage her if need be.

"I _should _kill you, but I won't," Rumplestiltskin responded snidely, mimicking her tone, syntax, and expression. He approached, lazily circling around her. "You see, _Regina_, it appears that we cannot do without each other for the moment. Torturing you and then ripping your heart out certainly would not do now would it?" He allowed his words to torment her before continuing: "Going after Belle was a mistake that I know you will not make again... She is _mine_...and," he tossed his hands in the air and making a swirling motion, "if she were to be harmed...well," he giggled happily, "let's just say that I'll enjoy crushing your heart and watching as its dust blows into the wind. Do you understand me, Your Majesty?"

Grudgingly, Regina nodded. The day was already looking brighter; Rumplestiltskin was not going to punish her just yet. Not today it seemed. He stalked around her one last time before stopping directly out of her line of sight.

She froze when he leaned in and said over her right shoulder:

"You'll never beat me... You can keep on trying, dearie, but you're never gonna beat me." No longer worried, the Evil Queen smirked

"We shall see," she hissed, turning away from him. "Now what do you really want, Rumple? I have business to attend to, and I doubt you want to leave your precious beauty behind for too long."

"I finished it."

A slow smile broke out across Regina's face. Her dark eyes became clouded with the hope of destroying Snow White's happiness. In her mind's eye, she saw herself cackling as Snow White fell into an abyss—into the Dark Curse itself. Rumplestiltskin let out his infamous giggle, twirling his left hand before him while bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Where is it? Do you have it with you?" Regina demanded. She whirled to face him and view his twinkling eyes. _Yes! One step closer to Snow White_, she thought.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rumplestiltskin ticked his index finger in front of her eyes, "It's not something for nothing, dearie."

"Name your price," Regina said, sneering.

"In this new land, I want comfort—I want a good life," Rumplestiltskin drawled, pointing his finger to the ceiling. He purposefully left out Belle because he had a plan. Regina would most definitely have issues casting the curse, and he was positive that she would seek him out and demand for information. He would give her what she desired...for a price.

"Fine. You'll be rich—given an estate."

"I was not finished, dearie," Rumplestiltskin laughed bubbly. "I also...want to know the whereabouts of a certain mermaid..."

"Oh which mermaid do you speak?"

"You know of which I speak," he answered, voice malevolent. "I know you make deals with Ursula, Regina. I am no ignorant fool."

She decided not to play cryptic or innocent. "She is in the Adrian Ocean, off the coast of Melmarina—that is as close as I can surmise."

"That's what I thought..." Rumplestiltskin brushed past her to gaze into her mirror.

"When will I receive the Curse?"

"I shall give it to you in due course," he replied, clasping his hands behind his dragonhide coat. "Now tell me...how do you intend to keep..._your mother_ from following us to this new land?"

"What?" Regina was stunned; she had not expected this thoughtful question from her old teacher. For a moment, she stared at the back of his frizzy-haired head, trying to figure out what was going on inside that clicking, spinning brain of his. "I hadn't thought that far ahead," she admitted.

Rumplestiltskin had expected this response. He was simply setting certain plans in motion. "You better find out what you're going to do soon, dearie, because time is of the essence. You don't want her following us to this other realm now, do you?"

"No."

Rumplestiltskin grinned, letting his sharp teeth shine in the light. "Best of luck to you, dearie... And remember what I said: do not lay a finger on what is mine." Regina said nothing as he turned on his heel and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Belle awoke that morning to the sound of the seeking and howling wind. Outside, the snow had not yet melted. Instead, it had iced over and aided in the wild chill that was present in the wind. She did not wish to leave the pocket of warmth that was beneath her sheets, but she knew that Rumplestiltskin would be expecting her in the Grand Hall.

Over the last two days, their relationship had loosened its strain and tight hold; they were re-bonding and putting back together their previously dismantled relationship. Belle settled into the daily routine that she had been accustomed to as his caretaker. It appeared that she was going to take up the task once more of cleaning the castle, laundering Rumplestiltskin's clothing, and preparing mealtimes and tea. But she did not do these things because he ordered her to. No. In fact, she continued on her duties because she _chose _to. Being held captive once more had only reassured her that if she did not do something productive, she would surely go insane. Furthermore, she could escape from Rumplestiltskin's unnerving presence and unfaltering gaze while she was busying herself inside the castle. When she became frustrated or despondent (which happened once or twice the past day), she would flee to the library and read a book. He would not bother her there.

Since their fight and apologies, they had had no other arguments. Belle tried not to bring up her freedom in all of their conversations and interactions. She was doing her best to enjoy every moment with her true love. Yet, that did not change the fact that she felt a calling to escape and be free once more.

Moaning, Belle stretched in bed and heard several of her bones pop. The popping loosened pressure and eased the tight cords of her muscles.

_Get out of bed you lazy lump_, Belle urged herself. _Get up...he'll be expecting you to make breakfast..._

When she finally built up enough courage and responsibility, she tossed back the bed sheets—and squeaked as the cold flowed over her. She could almost see the heat from the bed escaping into the sucking mouth of the cold air. Forcing herself not to throw back on the covers, she slipped out of bed and rushed to change into heavier clothes.

Belle ended up in another long-sleeve dress. Yet, this one was a light shade of blue, with white stitching done down the front that ended just below her navel.

She decided to let her hair down for the day and removed the bobby pins that had kept her curls contained while she slept. Pulling them out, she was once more stunned by the look of cleanliness she had in the mirror... Her chestnut hair glowed and reached past her shoulders, ending mid-way down her back and swaying gently with each movement she made. Her eyes reflected the azure sky.

Once she had finished in the bathroom, she set off from her chambers and made her way down the staircase and into the Grand Hall. The second she pushed through the doors, her eyes flitted to the spinning wheel in the corner of the room. She expected to see Rumplestiltskin sitting on his low stool, turning the wheel with his back faced to her, but she was taken aback when his form was not present in the room. _Where is he? He should be up by now..._

Rumplestiltskin missed breakfast and did not appear until well past midday. The longer the time passed, the more uneasy Belle became. She was worried about him. He had not been in his bedroom or in his study/laboratory in the tower. Eventually, she roamed around the entire castle searching for him. When he did not turn up, she felt foolish; he had most likely left the castle in the early morning hours.

Giving up, she went about her routine, dusting and sweeping before having tea.

Without his commanding presence, her thoughts restlessly returned to the idea of escape. She could not help but wonder how the magical boundaries worked. Rumplestiltskin was not here to stop her, but the magical boundaries would keep her inside the grounds. Could there be a magical item that she could wear to pass through the barrier? Maybe if she looked hard enough, she could find some necklace or ring to do the trick. Mulan would, no doubt, be searching for her. Belle supposed she could fall back on that. The warrior was loyal to no end and would not abandon her. She wondered if the boundaries worked underground—

"Having tea without me?"

His voice startled her out of her reverie, and she nearly choked on her tea. His giggle followed her spluttering. "Rumple, you need to stop sneaking up on me!" Belle cried after she recovered, looking down at her bosom to make sure that the tea had not splattered her there.

Rumplestiltskin sat perched on his stool, turned away from the wheel. His hands were splayed against his knees. Mischievous brown eyes met her annoyed gaze.

"Dearie, it's not my fault that you are as clumsy as can be," he quipped, rising easily to his feet and grinning. He was in a good mood.

"You're certainly happy," Belle pointed out, setting her teacup down and pouring him a cup. She specifically picked the chipped cup for him. "Where did you go?"

"That is my business," he cracked playfully, tapping her nose with his right index finger before accepting the offered teacup with a "thank you".

Belle sighed and retook her cup in her slender hands. He was always so mysterious, always making her guess and ask questions.

They were silent for a few moments, sizing each other up. Rumplestiltskin continued to smile his knowing smile, the unpleasant imp. Belle was ready to smack that smile off his face, but she conquered the desire and kept her hands firmly against her cup of tea. She would _not _feed into his smugness. Oh, and he _was _smug. He recognized full well how much control he had over his Belle. Curiosity truly was one of her faults, and he dearly loved to exploit it.

"You just love to tease me, don't you?" Belle grumbled under her breath, sipping at her tea. Her eyes lifted to meet his when she heard him chuckle.

Rumplestiltskin's smile had become that of the Cheshire's. "You make it _so easy_..." he whispered, leaning down to bring his face close to hers. He was so close that his breath tickled her nose. A sharp 'chink' on the table made Belle break eye contact with him; she realized that he had set his cup of tea down on the oak-wood table. He was waiting for her snappy retort, but she did not have one. "No response? My, Belle, I expected more."

Belle's blood rang in her ears. He was _so close_. His lips were an inch away... His lean body was nearly on top of hers... So childish...so sweet... Belle grinned, and she pushed her chair back, causing him to almost fall flat on his face. By the time he regained his perfect balance, Belle was laughing and near the fireplace. "That was cold, dearie," Rumplestiltskin teased, feigning hurt.

"Not as cold as you roping me in," Belle countered, taking another sip. "So where did you go? I waited for you."

Rumplestiltskin occupied Belle's seat, placing his elbows on the armchairs and tenting his fingers under his chin. A smirk reigned supreme on his features. "What will you trade for that information?" he purred, eyes sparkling with positively sinful thoughts. Rolling her eyes, Belle asked:

"What do you want?"

"I don't know just yet. How about you pay me back with a favor?" His expression was hopeful. Belle didn't trust him one bit. The favor would end up being something she could not pay or_ refused_ to pay.

"I think I'd rather just guess..." Disappointment flooded Rumplestiltskin's features; his bright eyes lost their coyness. "You didn't kill her, did you?" He pointed at his chest, as if unsure that she meant him.

"Me?"

"Yes you, you silly man," Belle answered, finishing off her tea and walking over to place her cup on the table.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Rumplestiltskin brushed his chest with both hands, obviously faking innocence. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Did you kill the Queen? Rumple, please tell me you didn't," Belle shot at him, throat dry.

"I did not kill her, Belle. Actually, I struck a deal with her."

"And what deal might that be?"

"You'd really like to know, wouldn't you?" Rumplestiltskin hissed, biting back a grin and listening to Belle's groan. "Let's get back to that favor?"

Ever since their morning together by his wheel, he'd been more cheerful and flirtatious. It was a pleasant change compared to the usual stoic or over-childish Rumplestiltskin.

"Nevermind—forget it."

"Aw, come on now, dearie. I'm always open for a deal."

"Rumple," Belle cautioned, voice rising with her irritation. Rumplestiltskin put up his hands in defeat and merely smiled at how he could get on Belle's nerves solely by igniting her flame of curiosity.

"I give," he said, retaking his tea and drinking. He looked thoughtful for a moment, attempting to form words that would tell Belle that he would be gone for tomorrow—maybe even a few days. He had run out of his private supply of squid ink last week and was in dire need of it now. The future was looming fast on the horizon—months away—and he had to be certain that he had a large supply before Cinderella apparently 'got the best of him'. The only way to get squid ink (from a squid that was located on the bottom of a bottomless ocean) was through a mermaid, and Rumplestiltskin knew just the right one to call. The mermaid in question had had trouble lately with her father King Triton—something about being a human? It was his plan to strike a deal with her: he would change her into a human if she procured a massive bottle of squid ink for him. "On a more serious note, Belle, I will not be here tomorrow—maybe for a few days."

"What?" Belle asked, panic slowly seeping into her chest. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone for a few days; companionship was something she had grown accustomed to. She did not breathe, her lungs constricting with this abrupt piece of news. "Why?"

"I'm going to the coast of Melmarina—to the Adrian Ocean."

"The ocean?" Belle gasped, sucking in a deep breath after her lungs loosened.

"Yes. The Adrian Ocean."

"I've heard so many wonderful things about the Melmarina coast. I hear its waters are as clear as glass and that the sand is as soft as a feather on one's feet."

"What you've heard is true." Rumplestiltskin did not see quite where this was going.

"Oh, Rumple, will you take me along? Please?" Belle begged, falling to her knees in front of him and pulling his tented hands into hers. For a moment, Rumplestiltskin was flabbergasted. He had definitely not expected this reaction out of her. "I've never seen the ocean before—I've never laid eyes on the azure waves, and if you leave me here, I'll be alone." She saw her love frown and raise an eyebrow in question.

"You have never seen the ocean before?"

"No," Belle said quickly. "My father never toted me around with him. When he left for political business, I was required to stay in the Marshlands with Gaston. Please take me with you."

Rumplestiltskin felt an overwhelming desire to answer her pleas with the promise of bringing her along with him. His Belle had never laid eyes on the ocean before... It was almost too much to bear—the thought of her never having been able to wet her feet in the receding and creeping salty waters. Nevertheless, he was witty and clever. _Would she try to escape if I brought her along? _ As much as he loved her, he would not risk losing her. Not now. Not when their closeness was beginning to establish itself once more. She would be in danger if he let her go or allowed her to slip right through his fingers.

"Perhaps..." Belle's eyes grew wide in happiness. "Perhaps you are just trying to escape?" Instantly, the light in Belle's eyes vanished, and she reflected him by frowning and forming her lips into a thin line. Truthfully, the thought _had _flashed through her thoughts, but she'd immediately banished the idea, knowing this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

"Oh come on, Rumple," she cried, exasperated. "Do you honestly think I could escape from you if you were right next to me? Besides, I _promise _you that I will not leave your side. Anyway...if I stayed here, you wouldn't be able to keep an eye on me now would you?" She was going to be persuasive. "I could get into all sorts of trouble with all these magical baubles you stash around."

_Belle desired to travel the world before I took her as my caretaker. I may have saved her from the Queen, but I inadvertently stole her dream from her once more..._

"You may come with me," Rumplestiltskin said, looking Belle directly in the eyes. Belle grinned, thanking him sheepishly by flying to her feet and hugging him in his seat. Rumplestiltskin stroked the back of her hair before continuing on: "But if you try to run, I will be _very_ _displeased_. We must establish some rules, Belle. You are to stay near me at all times. When I am haggling a deal, you must not interject but are to remain silent."

Nodding against his neck, Belle asked into his frilly hair: "Who are you going to make a deal with?"

"A mermaid."

Belle tore away from his shoulder and gazed wide-eyed at him. A small smile danced at the corner of his lips, and she was unsure whether he was joking with her or not. "A mermaid? They exist?" Rumplestiltskin laughed, his playful side reasserting itself.

"Did I not tell you?"

"No."

"They exist, dearie. They are as real as you and me. They live in the underwater, ancient city of Atlantis, not twenty miles off the coast of Melmarina. Why do you think the waters of the Adrian Ocean are in so many of your books? The waters are steeped in mysteries waiting to be solved and unraveled by man. There, mermaids reside restlessly beneath the shifting waves, fighting to remain legend. They do not wish man to know of their existence, you see. They view man as a marauding, selfish race that destroys oceanic life and creatures."

"You're not teasing me are you?" Belle wanted to believe him, but he was a skilled actor. He could be pulling her leg.

"I am speaking the truth. You have my word, Belle." He placed a hand over his heart.

"I'll get to meet a mermaid?"

"If that is what you wish." Oh, his words. They made Belle's insides burn and lick with desire. She was so thankful that she crushed herself against him in a tight hug. Rumplestiltskin accepted her with open arms and held her for a long time—until she left his lap and practically danced across the room with child-like glee. He relished watching her, innocence and all. It struck him that permitting her to travel with him may seize away all previous thoughts of escape. Her dream was to see the world, and if he could make her dream come true, perhaps she would not think to fight with him for her freedom. "We'll depart in one hour, dearie," he announced. Belle paused.

"One hour? What should I pack or bring?"

"Well...assuming that this deal takes as long as I suspect, I'd say you should wear a summer dress, yet bring a heavy cloak for night. The temperature drops by fifteen degrees at nighttime. Don't forget to pack lunch—bring extra snacks," he added, winking.

"We're spending the night there? Where will we stay?"

"On the beach of course!" Rumplestiltskin barked enthusiastically, pointing his index finger to the ceiling.

Belle beamed. "What about dinner, Rumple? Should I make something...?"

"No. I'll be in charge of dinner."

"Ohhh," Belle said, voice uncharacteristically humorous, "Trying for something romantic, Rumplestiltskin?"

That was _exactly _what Rumplestiltskin had been thinking, but he did not want her to know that, so he gave her a 'really, dearie?' look and did not answer. Receiving silence, Belle shot out of the Grand Hall to prepare for their trip.

_I'm going to see the ocean and meet a mermaid! _ Belle was ecstatic. Here she had thought that Rumplestiltskin was going to say 'no'. Instead, he had agreed. She was literally buzzing with nerves and adrenaline. How different everything was compared to four days ago—when Rumplestiltskin would not even let her clamber over the broken windowsill. _It also helped that he was in a good mood. I wonder what deal he made with the Queen? _ But she was resolved not to ask because she did not wish ruin anything.

Practically sprinting all the way to her chambers, Belle flew into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She searched for a summer dress—one that was buried in her standing closet. She found a light green, short-sleeved dress and put it on with haste before tossing her matching green cloak over her shoulders and grabbing a thick blanket.

She was going to see the ocean.

**Guess who the mermaid is?! Well, I think it's pretty obvious, but hey? Anyone else have thoughts about the recent episode? I'm ready to make this into a venting session LMAO. **


	4. The Ocean

**A/N: I'd just like to give a big, Big, BIG thanks for everyone's support, favorites, follows, and reviews. I love hearing back from you guys! Now onto the story: I'd like to point out that I will not be going exactly by the formula given in "The Outsider" with Belle and the Yaoguai. I had a plot set before they gave us the correct one in the episode, so my plot will defer from it. This week's episode cannot come fast enough. I feel so bad for Rumple...the new photos for "In the Name of the Brother" are devastating. **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters; ABC does.**

**Enjoy, RumBellers and Oncers. **

"Ready to go?" Rumplestiltskin questioned Belle. She looked lovely in her summer dress and cloak, and he could not take his eyes off her. He thought the excited blush on her cheeks was very becoming...

"Yes," Belle replied, bouncing on her feet and grinning. "I've never seen you out of your leather pants." He was wearing regular breaches with his normal golden dress shirt and burgundy vest.

"I don't wish to ruin my leather clothing, dearie."

True to his word, they were going to leave directly in the hour. Belle had been animated—changing and packing lunch with extra snacks (as he had requested). She held a basket in one hand, which contained the contents of their stored food and water. Over the food, she had placed a thick blanket. He eyed it, raising an eyebrow. "You said it would be cold, Rumple, so I thought to bring another blanket. What about you? What are you bringing?"

"Only myself, dearie."

Belle rolled her eyes at his narcissistic tone. Maybe their apologies had gone to his head?

"Then we shall be off?" she forced herself to say instead of the snappy comeback that was on the tip of her tongue. Excitement rolled off her in waves.

_You are the most beautiful creature, my Belle_, Rumplestiltskin thought longingly. A surge of pride washed over him because he recognized that _he _was the one making her so elated and eager. He was going to take her to a place she had only witnessed in her books and dreams. Even if he kept her with him—against her will—he could make her happy. He was sure of it.

"We shall go," he agreed, holding out a hand for her to take. The action was very simple, but it had multitudes of meaning behind it. If she put her hand in his, she would be acknowledging her trust in him—acknowledging the growing communion between them. For a moment, Rumplestiltskin was worried she would not touch his hand with her own, but Belle floated forward and slipped her delicate hand into his slender, yet powerful one. Instantaneously, their fingers intertwined into a lovers' hold. He could not help but stare at their entwined fingers before smiling to himself. He loved the feel of her smooth fingers in his. Using his grip, he coaxed her into coming closer to him. Her blue eyes shinned with adventure, causing his heart to beat faster. Taking the basket from her hold in a gentlemanly manner, he eased her against his chest with his free arm. "Here we go," he murmured into her ear.

Purple smoke began to ascend around them. Belle clung to Rumplestiltskin, making sure that she would not be left behind. However, she had nothing to fret. Rumplestiltskin would not leave her behind for the world. In a mere second, the purple haze engulfed them—and Belle had the sensation that they were moving through dimensions.

* * *

And suddenly—Belle was blinded by a prominent, over-powering light. In natural response, she lifted a hand to shield her eyes. Still disoriented, she nearly tripped, but the arm around her was steady and firm. The light began to hurt her eyes, and she hid her face in Rumplestiltskin's chest. His chest vibrated from laughter. She heard him set the basket down—heard a continuous 'shhing'—felt the warm of a breeze kissing her cheeks... "Belle," Rumplestiltskin whispered into her hair. "Open your eyes..."

Ever so haltingly, Belle opened her eyes. Her eyes adjusted, and she saw Rumplestiltskin smiling sincerely at her. Gently, he turned her in his arms. Belle gasped loudly at the sight before her.

Before her was an endless expanse of azure waves and swirls...

The Blue Queen glimmered under the orange sun, simmering wondrously to the eye. Her liquid lips caressed the glowing, tender sand...fingering the land that she was doomed to never consume. Each passing moment, they sprayed and foamed, crashing to the earth, seeking gain before restlessly falling backwards. Her resolute power resounded with each symphony her easing waves conducted. The sky above her descended to connect and create the yearning horizon... Belle was spellbound.

Her eyes trailed from the waters before her to the silken white sand at her feet. She felt Rumplestiltskin's hands move to her waist before she dropped to her knees and eagerly cupped handfuls of the hot sand. After a moment, she sat back against his legs in awe, her eyes drifting back to the enticing ocean.

To her embarrassment, tears slipped down her cheeks. It was all so magnificent...so peaceful...so perfect...

"Well don't you want to touch the water?" Rumplestiltskin pondered, laughter in his voice. He leaned forward to look over her and saw that she was crying. Immediately, his grin vanished. "Belle? Belle, what's wrong?" The pride he had experienced seconds before squirmed inside his chest. "Why are you crying, my Belle?"

He did not expect the infectious laughter that broke through her sealed lips. Belle flew to her feet, causing him to fall backward in unexpected surprise. He landed in the sand, narrowly avoiding the basket, and did not have time to react before Belle was on top of him. Instantly, his thoughts became inappropriate. He desired her—that much was clear. "Thank you, Rumple. Thank you!" Belle hugged him and rested her head on his chest. _Now is not the time, _Rumplestiltskin thought, urging his mind to set his thoughts aside. _This is Belle. I will not harm or touch her honor. I would be moving too quickly..._

"You're welcome, dearie," Rumplestiltskin responded, holding onto her as he sat up and worked his way to his feet. The beach was empty and civilization was not in sight. He guessed that they had ten miles down the south portion of the beach before the kingdom of Tir Gavan came into view. It was a small kingdom located right on the edge of the beach, almost touching the Adrian Ocean's blue waters. That was the extent of his knowledge of the place. Scooping Belle up into his arms, he carried her laughing form nearer to the water before setting her down and removing his boots follows by her shoes. He then used his hands to help her to her feet. "Put your feet in," he ordered, holding onto her wrist as he gestured to the ocean with his other hand.

Tentatively, Belle inched forward and dipped her toes into the rushing water. She sighed and closed her eyes, stepping further in so that her ankles were soaked. Luckily, her summer dress fell just below her knees so that the salty waves could not do harm to the clothing. Rumplestiltskin followed her lead, rolling up his breaches to his knees and stepping up to his ankles in the ocean.

"What are you thinking?" Rumplestiltskin sighed, gazing intently into Belle's astonished and awed face. Her eyes flicked from the massive ocean to his brown, fathomless eyes.

"Too many things at once," Belle admitted truthfully. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, tasting the salt on her tongue. "But the one that stands out...is that I'm really happy that you brought me along... I'm...glad you're here with me..."

Even if she was his prisoner, she no longer _felt_ like one. Perhaps that would be enough to fool her into believing that she was his equal—that everything would be alright between them—that his magic did not mean more to him than her. She still did not understand why he needed his magic as he claimed he did. She hoped and wished that he would just tell her... Nevertheless, her feelings for him were blooming once more. She had buried and hidden them well while she was hunting the Yaoguai with Mulan. Now...with him by her side, constantly taunting her with his person, she could not squash the emotions that were creeping upwards inside her. She apprehended that Rumplestiltskin was fighting his own internal battle of his own, which probably involved his keeping her versus his releasing her.

Touched by her words, Rumplestiltskin tucked one of her loose chestnut tresses behind her ear. "I'm glad I brought you with me," he said honestly. "Now...if you'll excuse me..." Belle sent him a confused look as he waded into the waves, up to his navel.

"Rumple, what are you doing?" Belle shot at him, eyebrows coming closer together.

"I came to make a deal, dearie."

Just as the words left his mouth, a dolphin swam up to him. It circled him, intrigued by the curious man. Belle, having never laid eyes on the creature, rushed into the water to Rumplestiltskin's side. She decided not to worry about her dress. "Is that a dolphin?"

"Yes." He placed a hand over the dolphin's head and whispered: "Find Princess Ariel of Atlantica and tell her that I have a deal to make with her. Tell her where to find me." The dolphin became slightly timid before issuing its high-pitched response and flipping off into the distance. Rumplestiltskin knew Belle was bursting with curiosity. "I summoned the dolphin here with my magic. By placing my hand on its head, I was able to cast a spell over the creature... Princess Ariel will be here shortly—perhaps within the hour."

"You told me that the mermaids lived at Atlantis? Not Atlantica?"

"Atlantica is what the mermaids call it. Human legend has named it Atlantis."

"Will you tell me what deal you are planning to strike with the mermaid princess?"

"I have run out of something that needs replenishing. She is the only one who can retrieve some for me."

"What needs replenishing?"

"My precious bottle of ink."

"You've got to be kidding me," Belle answered, put off. "Ink? That's why you're striking a deal with her?"

Rumplestiltskin shifted to watch her. "The ink I require is very important and is used for my special purposes. In trade for the ink, I will grant her the ability to turn into a human."

"Why would she choose to be a human?" Belle was astonished that a mermaid would trade the life of the sea for the life of the land.

"Because she is a fool in love," Rumplestiltskin said mockingly. Offended at his words, Belle made to return to the shore. _Tactless...that was very tactless..._ he cursed internally. He grimaced, acknowledging his mistake right away: "Belle, I'm sorry. That came out rather harsh."

"Yes, it did," she snapped at him. _She _was a fool in love, as he had called it. Rumplestiltskin caught her waist from behind. He had to explain himself.

"Belle, I didn't mean it."

Belle was not placated. She shoved Rumplestiltskin away from her, causing him to fall into the ocean's water. He came up, spluttering and wiping his eyes. His expression was so taken aback that Belle could not stop the angry laugh that left her lips. She had to admit—he looked foolish soaked in saltwater with that frustrated look in his eyes. Her lover frowned, standing before another low wave could hit him.

"Belle."

"So if Ariel is a 'fool in love', what exactly am I?" she hissed at him, finally reaching the shore. "Oh—that's right, I'm your prisoner." She knew her words could come back to bite her; he could end their trip to the beach right here and now by sending her back to the Dark Castle. Deep down, she prayed that he would not, but her temper dared him to do it. The mood had changed drastically.

Rumplestiltskin was hurt by her words. He marched out of the ocean right after her, tailing her. "Belle, you're right. What I said was uncalled for, and I didn't mean it. Please forgive me," he started. "I don't want to argue with you. What I meant is that she has never even spoken to the man."

Suddenly, Belle paused. Her hands were fists at her wet sides. "She's never spoken to him? How does she know she's in love then?"

"That was what I meant to say but so wrongly phrased, love." He used his name of endearment, seeking to calm her. "That is the story that I've heard."

"Well...your words were cruel either way." She was attempting to stay mad at him.

"They were, and I'm sorry for that," Rumplestiltskin consoled. He was not going to ruin this whole experience for her. They had been getting along so well...

Grumbling, Belle sat down on the sand beside the basket and sought out an apple. She took a bite of it, staring at him as he approached. _So stubborn_...

_At least he apologized... I was not expecting him to do so..._ Belle struggled with her inner thoughts before letting out a deep sigh. She had to be patient; a relationship—no matter what type—always took work. "Okay. I forgive you," she informed him. Rumplestiltskin nodded, occupying the space beside her.

They ate lunch, Rumplestiltskin being more considerate with his words than before.

* * *

While Belle was busying herself with forming a sandcastle, Rumplestiltskin kept his eyes focused on the ocean. It was a good forty minutes after lunch when he announced: "There she is." Belle froze from her movements to gaze into the bank. She gasped when she caught sight of a redheaded girl on the rocks just outside the shallow zone.

Rumplestiltskin rose to his feet and walked languidly over to the water's edge, giving a short wave to the girl. To Belle's shock, she looked no older than eighteen—perhaps a few years younger than she. She inhaled sharply when she saw the girl dive into the ocean and swim for shore. A green tail constituted for the lower half of her body. "Remember...no interrupting," Rumplestiltskin reminded her before edging out into the water. Belle was close behind him. "Greetings," he said to the girl—Ariel—when she popped her head above the waterline.

Ariel was beautiful. Her body was slender...her eyes the color of the shallow water surrounding her. The green lower half of her body glimmered with her movements—the sunlight breaking through the water and showering off her scales. The mermaid had purple seashells to cover her breasts. It was all Belle could do not to gape or rudely stare. "I received your message," Ariel whispered, eyeing Rumplestiltskin and Belle distrustfully. "I know who you are and what you can do—the merpeople whisper of you in Atlantica." Her voice proved that she was young.

"Then my reputation precedes me," Rumplestiltskin said airily, bowing, "I am Rumplestiltskin." He said his name with a gusto that made Belle want to roll her eyes. Dimly, she wondered if he had been this way when she had made her deal with him so long ago. _Oh this was exactly how he was..._

"And who is she?" Ariel questioned, nodding to Belle.

Belle was about to introduce herself—but her partner beat her to the punch, voice somewhat impatient: "Belle...she has accompanied me here." Belle smiled and gave a shy wave, remembering Rumplestiltskin's order not to interject. "I have summoned you here so that I may strike a deal with you."

"Yes, I heard. Can you grant me what I desire?"

"If what you desire is to be human...than yes," he roped her in. The mermaid's eyes grew wide, and she nodded vigorously. "I will turn you into a human _if _you procure a bottle of squid ink for me." His hand whipped out and a puff of purple smoke appeared in his hand. When the smoke disappeared, a large, stoppered glass bottle was there. Handing it to her, he added: "I hear you are friends with the Giant Squid."

"I am," Ariel agreed, taking the bottle in her hands and turning it over. "How can I be sure that you will honor your deal?"

"Because I never break my deals, dearie," Rumplestiltskin hissed, intimidating her. Ariel's eyes wandered to Belle's.

"I trust you more than I trust him. Will he turn me into a human if I give him this bottle filled with squid ink?" Rumplestiltskin looked affronted, but Belle put a hand on his arm before he could do verbal damage.

"He will honor the deal. You have my word as a woman." Rumplestiltskin gave her an incredulous expression.

"How can you be so sure?" Ariel pressed.

"Because I am his true love, and I have power over him," Belle answered, fighting back a slightly smug smile. She ignored her lover's gawking; he was not pleased that she had sold him out to the mermaid princess. "And I promise you that he will do his end of the bargain."

At this, Ariel actually smiled. "Then we understand each other. I will get you the squid ink in exchange for him turning me into a human. I should be back in the late evening—or sometime at daybreak." With that, she submerged herself and left the shallows for deep, concealing water.

"You have power over me?"

"Oh come on, Rumple... Of course I do," she said, winking. "Anyways, I helped you. She would not have made a deal with you if I'd not convinced her." Rumplestiltskin sighed, upset that she had revealed his love for her in front of the mermaid. He felt like the mermaid now had some sort of power over him. By knowing his weakness—besides the obvious dagger—Princess Ariel inadvertently had information that could harm him or his Belle. Belle would pay...

A slow grin spread across his features. Expecting something sneaky, Belle tried to rush herself away from him. He was too fast.

In a flash, he grabbed Belle up into his arms. She squeaked as he tossed her carelessly into the ocean. Belle came up gasping for air, sounding like a whale breathing in air. Rumplestiltskin laughed, clutching his knees. "That was revenge for the snow and earlier, dearie." She giggled, attempting to stand but was horrified to find that the water was at least seven feet deep.

"Rumple, I can't swim!" she cried, fighting to stay afloat before going under. Not a second later, hands came under her arms and brought her to the surface. Belle clung tightly to Rumplestiltskin, clawing at his chest.

"Relax, Belle," his voice soothed her, all playfulness gone. "I've got you." He made it look easy—keeping both of them afloat. Somehow, his gentle grip on her made her feel safe. She looked down into the clear water and saw that her dress was billowing underneath the surface.

"Don't let me go," she whispered, thinking it would be gruesome to sink to the bottom and have the dress billow and swirl around her dead form.

"Never..."

They stayed in the water for quite some time..

* * *

The next hours were spent lazily exploring the beach and having fun.

Belle strolled arm-in-arm with Rumplestiltskin along the beach, collecting seashells and enjoying his company. Around sunset, their clothes finally dried off. They returned to their basket and blanket as the sun began to dip into the horizon. Rumplestiltskin had started a fire using magic, and a bonfire ensued. "Close your eyes..." Rumplestiltskin breathed into Belle's hair. Belle complied, shutting her eyelids and waiting for his command to open them.

With a snap of his fingers, a small table set for two appeared three feet away. Two candles were set on the shined wood, illuminating the elegant meal under their glowing gaze. Filleted tilapia covered in a rich sauce with tossed salad on the side, along with crusted, fresh bread sat inside the candles' beams. A bottle on wine rested between the candles. "Okay...you can open your eyes now." Belle did as she was told. She searched for a change and located the candlelit meal.

"Who knew you were the romantic type?" she pondered, joking. She was pleased—yet slightly nervous at the prospect of having a romantic dinner with Rumplestiltskin. For someone as brave and stubborn as she was, she should not have been getting cold feet like now.

"Only for you... Shall we dine?" Rumplestiltskin asked, offering her his hand. His voice sounded seductive. A shiver shot down Belle's spine as she accepted his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet (their shoes had been abandoned all day). He then guided her to the table and seated her, as a gentleman should, before sitting in his own chair.

The mood was very mysterious as they dined under the sinking sun. Soon, the night sky descended from the heavens to dominate the receding light, allowing the stars to shine. When they had had their fill, the food vanished, but the wine remained. Oh...this day had been enchanting... Belle sipped quietly at her wine, granting Rumplestiltskin the opportunity to stare at her, taking in her serene expression.

"You never did say what happened between you and Mulan," he said. "I believe you said that you were hunting a...Yaoguai?" His dark eyes bore into hers, mouth slightly upturned in a smile.

No longer feeling the need to hide secrets, Belle decided she would tell him what she had done in the two months she'd been gone.

"I'd heard about a monster that had been attacking a far-off village. I was in a pub, you see; there's always exciting news being spread around in those places." Rumplestiltskin did not like the idea of his Belle being in a pub with drunken men, but he did not voice his irritation. "Men were announcing that there was a reward for the demon's head...and I ended up tagging along with them. Eventually, they threw me out of their group...not before I fooled them into thinking the demon was by a lake, instead of in the mountains or forests. I had a book with me, and it contained information on where the Yaoguai liked to reside. On my way through the woods, ruffians attacked me—," Rumplestiltskin sat up in alarm, "Don't worry," Belle continued, "Mulan came to my rescue. She saved me from those men and took me under her wing."

"She treated you well?"

"We became good friends," Belle said, smiling. "She trained me how to handle a dagger and a sword while we tracked down the Yaoguai. We were just about to catch the demon when we were separated in a nasty storm. I found shelter at an inn and left the next day in search of her..." Belle recalled having to throw her pants and coat away because they had been ruined in the storm. The innkeeper's wife had been nice enough to give her one of her old dresses. "And then I ran into Regina...and you know the rest."

"Sounds like quite an adventure," Rumplestiltskin admired. _No wonder she has grown too stubborn and brave. I suppose I have this Mulan character to thank for that._

"It _was _an adventure." Belle leaned back in her chair and gazed up at the stars. It was beginning to chill, and she shivered.

Rumplestiltskin left the small table to grab her discarded cloak from the blanket. He placed it around Belle, his hands lingering a few seconds longer than necessary on her shoulders. A thought struck Belle. _Is there a reason why he is being so romantic? Is he hoping to...get something in return?_ _Wait...no. He would not do something like that. _She was correct. Rumplestiltskin did not seek anything in return, even if he did crave to take her in his arms and cover her innocent body with his own powerful form. Rumplestiltskin would let her make the first move—in that sort of situation anyway.

Apparently, his thoughts were elsewhere, because his face became solemn. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Belle...I was only lost in my thoughts."

Indeed, he had been in a pensive state. Belle had been on an adventure...fighting demons...fighting her own inner turmoil over him. If he had ever felt so wretched (besides losing Bae), it had to have been throwing her out. Even if she had had an adventure, he had thrown her to the wolves—to Regina, the nasty witch.

Belle yawned.

"Tired?" Rumplestiltskin smiled knowingly at her.

"It was a long day, Rumple. Thank you for dinner."

"It's no matter...and it _was _indeed a long day." He had gone from dealing with Regina, to teasing Belle and allowing her to come with him, to striking a deal with Ariel... So much had been accomplished in one day. So much time had been spent with Belle. He liked it that way. "You best get some sleep, love."

"I'm fine," Belle objected, fighting back another yawn. The wine was making her tired.

Rumplestiltskin rose and ambled slowly around the table, eyeing her like she was his prey. His fingers drummed on the table, giving the impression that he was dangerous and playful. "Do we have to go through this every night?"

"It's like you never sleep!"

A sharp grin made her freeze. "I'm the Dark One, dearie."

And he pounced on her, shifting her into his arms so that he could dump her gently onto the large wool blanket. Just as he was depositing her, she grabbed his vest, forcing him down onto her chest. There was a moment of silence and pause. Belle's eyes grew wide at her audacity. _I must not be thinking correctly—maybe it was the wine? _

The form above her did not retract itself from her hands. No, it pressed closer. Its hands wound in her hair... Rumplestiltskin's eyes bore into her blue orbs, seeing desire there. He could not kiss her...but that would not be required for more important, pleasurable excursions...

If she was willing—if she desired him, he would give himself to her. He would not take her innocence without her allowance. Was she permitting him?

Leaning down so that his face was hovering inches from her own, Rumplestiltskin traced her full lips with his tongue. Belle moaned, momentarily forgetting herself. At the sound, he progressed to her neck, tenderly kissing and nibbling her bare skin.

_I want this...I want this..._ Belle fought against her instinct to pull away. _"But you want him fully, Belle. He has picked his power over you. He is not yours..."_ the nagging voice in her mind reminded her.

His hands were gliding up her back, body pressing her into the blanket, lips leaving her vulnerable skin scorching... Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer (if possible). _"You can't do this...you can't do this...YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"_ the voice screamed frantically inside her head. Its volume snapped Belle back to reality, and she sighed in defeat, letting her hands slip from Rumplestiltskin's neck and in between their chests. "Rumple..." she said, sounding miserable, "we can't do this..."

Rumplestiltskin, who had been lost in her neck and jaw, stiffened. Carefully, he leaned back to gaze into her eyes. They had lost the lust he had seen earlier. How he coveted her...desired to claim her as his own...but he could not—not without her permission.

He rolled off her, sighing. Clear disappointment was in his eyes. "Goodnight, my Belle..." Placing a kiss on her forehead, he eased her cloak around her, using it as a blanket. The fire two feet away would keep her warm. Belle curled on her side, turned away from him so that she could stare into the flickering flames. Her heart ached...but this was how it had to be... She was scared—scared because of the telltale moisture between her thighs. Oh, she had to find a way to escape, before this destroyed her. Yet, she would not attempt to leave now. She had promised Rumplestiltskin that she would not leave, and she always kept her word.

Flooding with emotions and endorphins, Belle listened to the constant drum of the ocean and drifted off into sleep...

* * *

Something splashed.

Belle opened her eyes in alarm, sitting up to glance around her. Rumplestiltskin was not in sight, but he had left a note beside her. In his elegant script, she read: _Taking a stroll down the beach. You are safe as long you remain in the circle I drew into the sand. _ Belle searched for the circle and found it; it extended thirty feet in every direction—into a perfect circle.

Something splashed again.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she rose, tossing her cloak to the ground. "Hello? Is that you, Ariel?" Ariel had said she would return something from the late evening to morning. Perhaps that was her now.

Rushing to the hissing water, Belle did not realize that she left the protective circle behind. "Ariel?" She stepped into the water, up to her knees. More splashing sounded. Belle took a few more steps into the warm waves so that her dress was beginning to soak.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin's voice called someway down the beach. "What are you doing? I thought I told you—," but she did not hear what he had to say, because something strong grabbed her ankle.

Belle screamed loudly, her voice cutting into the night like a sharp blade. She flung her body backwards in an attempt to escape the grasp—and fell backwards into the dark water.

Water cascaded around her, sucking her in—darkening her vision—seeping into her lungs—

**Well...this is the first cliffhanger I have ever written, so I hope you guys are hanging off your chairs ;) I was home sick today, so I had plenty of time to type this up. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Cheers. **


	5. Prince Eric

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter. Typed it all up tonight, so please be happy? As always, I love the feedback and support. I love coming home to read reviews and PMs. You guys are awesome. On a different note: I can't wait for "In the Name of the Brother"; really excited right now!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters; ABC does. **

**Enjoy!**

—then...the thing holding tightly onto Belle's ankle released her.

Belle broke the surface of the black ocean with a choking gasp. Her eyes stung—and her throat protested. She barely had time to register what had happened before strong arms encircled her. They wound underneath her legs and around her lower back, freeing her from the waves. "Belle!" It was Rumplestiltskin's alarmed voice. He set her down on the chilled sand, franticly running his hands down her back and chest, searching for wounds while soothing her into vomiting up the seawater she had inhaled.

Coughing madly, Belle clung tightly to his arm, not understanding what had happened.

"Something...grabbed my ankle," she got out in between episodes.

Rumplestiltskin's unsettled eyes racked the ocean and rested on a form in the shallows. Instantly, he summoned a fireball in his hand, lighting the scene before him. The ocean's waters shimmered, bathed in the powerful glow. A familiar face, which belonged to a covered torso, poked through the surface. It was Ariel; she appeared mortified and apologetic. "Did you intend on drowning her?" Rumplestiltskin snarled, rage licking his insides. His eyes shot back to Belle's shivering form. "Why did you leave the circle?" Anger was in his tone, and she gazed away from him, embarrassed and feeling extremely foolish.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured. Her apology placated Rumplestiltskin's annoyance. It helped that she looked completely shaken and startled. Her eyes were wide in shock. Rumplestiltskin's immediate urge was to comfort her, and he did just that. Pulling her to his chest, he used magic to dry her clothing and hair, warming her. She clung to him like a wife did her husband in times of distress.

_Enough_, Belle commanded herself. _You have to be strong. Stop crying. _

"Please tell me you are alright?" Rumplestiltskin breathed into her ear. "I must know before I decide whether I'm going to murder that mermaid..."

"I'm fine," Belle said desperately, holding onto his arms tighter, "It wasn't her fault—she must've not heard me. She was only trying to get my attention."

It was then that Rumplestiltskin became aware of Ariel's silence. She should have said something by now. _Should be apologizing_, he thought vehemently. His eyes wandered over her and she sent him messages with her eyes, holding up a stoppered bottle with swirling black ink. The squid ink. Its appearance caught his interest. "You have the squid ink," he announced, giving Belle a soft look before releasing her and stepping out into the shifting waters to hold out his hand. Ariel withdrew the bottle out of his reach. "Why do you not speak? Cat caught your tongue?" Rumplestiltskin's manners were dark, and he glared at her.

Ariel dipped her head in sadness, gesturing to her throat and pointing to it. She made a sweeping motion, like a wizard would while casting a spell with a wand. It dawned on Rumplestiltskin. "Ursula cursed you?" He now seemed sympathetic and relaxed. No real harm had been done to Belle, so he chose to let it slide just this once. The mermaid nodded solemnly, depicting a clawing motion away from her neck. "She took your voice."

"Who is Ursula and why did she attack her?" Belle questioned, finally in control of her body's actions. She no longer struggled for air. Rumplestiltskin shifted back onto land, offered her both his hands, and lifted her to her feet.

"She is the most powerful witch of the sea."

"More powerful than you?"

Rumplestiltskin scoffed and lifted an eyebrow at her. "No one is as powerful as me— let alone more powerful, dearie. Ursula is merely a sea-witch. She's been trying to get her hands on her father's," he pointed directly at Ariel, "throne—or rather, triton. It is the most powerful weapon in all the oceans."

Ariel splashed against the water to regain their attention. She offered the bottle to Rumplestiltskin, and he took it. The second it was in his grasp, she gestured up and down her body, indicating that her part of the deal had been made and that it was now his turn to pay up. Without waiting a second, Rumplestiltskin waved his hand lazily at her. Purple light consumed the water around her, beginning to form into a vortex.

"Rumple," Belle cried, stepping forward in alarm—but Rumplestiltskin held out an arm to halt her.

"I'm fulfilling my part of the deal, Belle." And they watched as the purple vortex engulfed the mermaid princess and fell away, leaving a naked woman struggling with her balance in the water. Belle's first instinct was to cover Rumplestiltskin's eyes with her hand—and she did just that.

"Rumple, turn away," she ordered, ready to spring into the ocean to support Ariel.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, gazing around Belle's slender hand. "Really, Belle? It's not like I haven't seen many a naked woman." Belle gagged, momentarily forgetting about Ariel, and gazed at him as if he were crazy. _Is he joking? He better be joking! _ A ferocious grin broke across his lips, his eyes twinkling. _He's honestly jesting about this..._ Sudden irritation erupted inside of her. Snapping her hand back, she slapped him full in the face, causing him to stumble backwards and into the sand. The bottle of squid ink landed safely next to him.

His reaction was not what she expected: he broke out into bubbling laughter, holding his stomach as if it pained him to laugh so hard. "Only you, Belle—if it were anyone else—," he ended in a fit of giggles, but she understood what he was attempting to say: if anyone else had smacked him, he or she would have paid dearly, yet because it was her, he would make allowances.

"You're an ass," Belle spat at him, trudging into the waves to take Ariel in her arms. The poor girl had fallen to her knees in the water, exposing her bare breasts. "Close your eyes and keep them shut until I cover her, Rumple," Belle added threateningly over her shoulder. Rumplestiltskin broke out into another fit of giggles before saying:

"As you wish, dearie!" in a high-pitched tone.

By the time Belle aided Ariel ashore, he had his face childishly hidden with his two hands. Belle towed the stumbling girl to the fire and encompassed her with her blanket. "You can open your eyes now." Rumplestiltskin, calmed now, removed his hands and glanced over the two women in front of him. He wished it was Belle who was naked and being covered by the blanket—it would be so easy to coax it off her... _Enough_, he thought, trying to clear his mind. "What do we do now?"

"_We _return to the Dark Castle," Rumplestiltskin answered, eyeing the bottle of ink closely.

Ariel turned alarmed. Her wide eyes and open mouth mirrored Belle's countenance. "What? We'll just up and abandon her?"

"Yes, dearie," Rumplestiltskin's eyes tore from the bottle, "that was the extent of our deal. The deal is complete."

"I'm not leaving her," Belle objected, knowing she was treading dangerous ground with her words. Rumplestiltskin's eyes narrowed and he converged on her, ready to take hold of her arm and magick them back to the Dark Castle. Belle backed away, determined not to leave Ariel for the wolves. "Rumple, it wouldn't be right." She held up her hands, but he still continued on his path toward her.

All of a sudden, loud voices were heard in the surrounding tropical forest. Belle whirled around just in time to spot men on horses emerge from the foliage. "I think it came from over here!" Belle's eyes connected with the first man. He had ebony hair and light blue eyes. Tall and lean, he swung himself down from his horse and called out: "Are you two ladies alright? We heard a scream..." _Two of us? _ Belle peered over her shoulder and saw only Ariel bundled up in the blanket. Rumplestiltskin must have made himself invisible. The table and two chairs were gone as well. All that remained was the massive fire.

Ariel's eyes were sparkling. She smiled widely at the sight of the man, but the man had eyes only for Belle. He stared at her dazedly, as if stunned by what he saw. Oh, he thought her lovely and beautiful... His eyes snapped to Ariel. "We're fine, thank you," Belle responded confidently. "We did not hear a scream."

"My name is Eric," the man informed Belle, offering her his hand to shake. Belle took it, watching more men come out onto the beach. "Prince of Tir Gavan."

"Belle," Belle returned somewhat shyly, "and this is Ariel."

"Pleasure to meet both of you... What are you two doing out on the beach so late at night without an escort? It could be dangerous."

"We'll manage." Eric looked unconvinced.

"Why don't you two come with me to Tir Gavan?"

The question was abrupt and hopeful. Eric was intrigued by Belle and her friend, but especially Belle. Inwardly, Belle groaned. If she had put two and two together correctly, this handsome, gentlemanly prince was the man Ariel was in love with. It would be no good to have him breaking Ariel's heart by going after her. She wondered what Rumplestiltskin was thinking; no doubt, he saw the curiosity in the prince's eyes. Ariel had no idea.

"I don't think that would be a good idea..."

Ariel sprang forward, taking Eric's hands in her own and nodding vigorously. It was then that Eric noted what she was wearing. "Uah...I'll take that as a 'yes' than." Averting his eyes, he looked away. "Is it possible that my men and I leave while she changes into something more...suitable for riding?" He was going to uphold Ariel's honor and dignity.

Belle could not hold back her grin. "Yes. Do you by chance have an extra pair of breaches or baggy shirt with you? I'm afraid we have no clothing for her."

"Absolutely," Prince Eric returned, confused, but liking Belle's glowing features. He turned on his heel and went to his horse, pulling at the traveling bag on its side.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Rumplestiltskin's voice hissed quietly behind her. "Send him away."

"I won't abandon Ariel," Belle repeated only for Rumplestiltskin's ears, accepting Eric's clothes graciously. Eric and his men then gave them space, going back into the forests as to give them privacy. It only took a few minutes to get Ariel into the loose breaches and tucked shirt. To finish the clothing off, Belle placed her own green cloak over the girl's shoulders to provide modesty.

"Belle," anger now thickened Rumplestiltskin's voice. He may have been invisible, but he was definitely present.

"I'm going with her to Tir Gavan," Belle cut across him. "When she's comfortable, I'll leave, okay? Just go back to the Dark Castle. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"What? Belle, I'm not leaving you, and you're coming with me." His invisible hand grabbed her roughly, but Belle's arms shot out to cling to Ariel. If he took Belle, he would bring Ariel along as well. That was the last thing Rumplestiltskin desired; he had had enough with the girl. Growling, he took Belle in his arms and said into her hair, "Do not disobey me, Belle." A threat.

"Or you'll what?" A challenge.

"Don't test me..."

"My men and I are ready to depart. Shall we be off?" Eric called, walking over once he was sure Ariel was safely clothed.

"Yes," Belle answered, aware that Rumplestiltskin was livid at her flat-out denial toward his wishes. She would be in trouble later, but she did not care. Stubbornness was her strength right now; leaving Ariel behind would be terrible and cruel, and she would not allow it.

Eric smiled—a sweet and gentle thing—before helping Belle onto a free horse and swinging Ariel up onto it behind her. Instinctively, Ariel folded her arms around Belle's stomach, holding on tightly. "Let's be off then. Grimsby, put out that fire won't you?"

And they set off galloping down the beach in the moonlight.

**And there it is. Hope you guys had fun reading this. I certainly had a good laugh at Belle slapping Rumple :) **


	6. The Things We Do

**A/N: Oh, my God...I honestly can't deal with this! 3 weeks until the next episode...and I honestly couldn't care less about the Giant. Just skip to the Gold part—you know? How he's trying to find Nealfire—er—excuse me? I meant Baelfire *winks* *sighs* Anyways, I was so depressed after this episode that I decided to type up another chapter. Hopefully, this will help some people through the madness. What did you guys think of the episode? My heart and RumBelle-shipper soul shattered like the cup. Yet, I did love Gold's threat to the Charming family about Belle-proves that he hasn't given up on her just yet. **

**Another short chapter—I may interchange short/long ones. It makes it easier to keep the story flowing and separated. Also less stressful for me :) I own nothing. **

Despite the looming dread of confronting Rumplestiltskin, Belle was momentarily filled with wonder and awe at the sight of Tir Gavan's castle. In the moonlight, the castle and surrounding village appeared entranced in a mystical glow. Torches lit the streets that ascended to the white-washed castle that sat inches from the ever-shifting ocean. The moonlight danced along its tall beauty, stunning Belle.

"It's beautiful..." Belle breathed quietly. Oh...Rumplestiltskin was going to kill her...

"You like it?" Prince Eric questioned, as if he truly desired her good opinion. It made Belle even more uncomfortable. No doubt Rumplestiltskin was close by—maybe even listening to their conversation at that very moment.

And he was. He remained invisible, walking stiffly alongside Belle and Ariel's calm horse. Seething, he was ready to tear Belle from the top of the steed and magick them back to the Dark Castle, but he was oh so curious as to hear Belle's response.

"It is stunning," Belle admitted, unable to hold back the blush that reached her cheeks.

"I'm glad you approve," Eric said softly, his eyes going to Ariel who was thankfully aloof, "And what do you think, Ariel?" Ariel grinned, eyes sparkling, before nodding. Eric raised an eyebrow. Up till now, he had not wanted to intrude, but he had to know: "Forgive me for being so bold, but can you speak?"

Ariel dropped her head in sadness.

"She's mute," Belle answered regrettably, turning to give Ariel an understanding look, "I'm here to help her."

"Oh—I'm sorry," Eric said hastily, embarrassed that he had touched on a sore topic.

"It's quite alright. I was wondering when you'd ask," Belle consoled him. "She found me on the beach and pleaded—with her motions—for me to help her."

"You were on the beach all by yourself before Ariel came along?" Eric asked incredulously. "Belle, you could have been in danger... The beaches are safe enough...but lately, there has been an issue with bandits; that is why my men and I were patrolling the area. When we heard a scream, we rushed to the coast, believing it had originated from there."

"Oh you needn't worry—I was quite safe," Belle said wryly, thinking of Rumplestiltskin.

He was going to kill her.

They rode up to the castle's entrance, the horses' hooves clattering against the cobblestone streets. The white castle loomed up before them, and they slowed at the welcoming, modest entrance. Enchanting as the whole scene was, Belle was exhausted. She guessed that it was very early in the morning—or extremely late at night. Either way, it meant that Belle had only gotten four to five hours of sleep. Sleep... She most likely would not receive sleep after Rumplestiltskin was through with her.

_It's not like I'm running away_, Belle attempted to convince herself as Eric helped her and Ariel off their horse. _It would be wicked and cruel to leave Ariel to deal with this all by herself. _

"Thank you," Belle sighed, burdened by her thoughts, as Eric led them into the castle's grand entrance. Just as her breath left her, she sucked in another in shock. The inside was nearly as stunning as the outside had been in the moonlight. Clearly, the castle had been designed with the expressed intent of being open to the ocean. Glass windows lined where walls should have been. Chandeliers lined the ceilings. Open space encompassed the entire hall. Rich sand-colored marble formed the steps that invited them further into the depths of the castle.

Eric heard Belle's gasp and gave a polite grin. "I assure you, there is so much more to see. We have a lavished Ballroom, Dining Hall, one side sheathed completely in glass facing the ocean, a stocked, three-floor library—," he was going to continue, but Belle gaped at him, excited.

"A three-floor library?" Not even the Dark Castle could amount to that. Yet...strangely, Belle thought that nothing could outdo the Dark Castle, even if it was temporarily her prison once more. There was nothing quite like the Dark Castle...especially because everything it contained somehow pertained to Rumplestiltskin.

"Yes. I take it you like books?"

"Oh yes!" Belle cried, unable to stop herself, "Books are a passion of mine."

Eric smiled, his blue eyes sincere.

"Then I shall show you the library tomorrow—after we've all had our rest. It has been a long night, Belle...Ariel... The maids continually keep our guest chambers stalked and clean. If there is anything the two of you require, please inform them. I will escort you to your chambers, if that is alright?" He was being a gentleman—a good host.

"We would love that, thank you," Belle returned, bowing her head in humility.

Eric led them down a private hall, up a few flights of stairs, and into a more private section of the castle. When they arrived at their private quarters, Eric did not follow them in but bid them adieu. Belle led Ariel into the chambers and could not help but gaze around in amazement. The first room was a lounge, but off to either sides where bedrooms. A decorated bathroom sat in each of them. Directly across from the doorway was a balcony that overlooked the blue queen.

Immediately, Ariel claimed the bedroom off to the right. Finally able to control her legs, she flung herself onto her king-sized bed and wound herself tightly in its warm swirls. Before Belle could count to ten, the former mermaid princess was out. Just like that—breathing in deeply and totally unconscious. Belle envied her, sure that Rumplestiltskin was waiting to pounce. Sure enough, once Belle closed her bedroom's door, she turned to see a form before her. Fighting back a shriek, she pressed her back against the doors behind her.

"Rumple—," she began, but he interrupted her.

"You disobeyed me, Belle," Rumplestiltskin hissed, his face leaning into her hair. "You took advantage of my good nature. It is obvious that I've let too much slide..."

"Rumple—please," Belle begged, grabbing the front of his vest and pushing him away to look into his eyes. They were cold and uncaring. His lips were formed into a snarl. "I can't abandon Ariel. She's not even an adult! It would be wrong to leave her by herself."

"She made that decision the moment she formed the deal, dearie."

He was seconds from transporting them back to the Dark Castle. Belle had to do something. The first thing that crossed her mind was not chaste—but that did not matter. "Rumple..." She leaned into his chest, bringing her arms around his neck and drawing him closer. Instantly, Rumplestiltskin caught on. He was about to break her grasp, fearful that she would succeed with her seduction, when her lips pressed against his neck. Rumplestiltskin let out a shaky breath before entangling his hands in her chestnut curls and burying his face in them.

This was agony. He knew Belle would not permit him to take her innocence—to take her as his own...but her kisses were like pure fire, scorching into his very soul. Instead of ignoring her advances, he decided to fully indulge himself. His face shifted from her hair to her throat, and he kissed her there, letting his tongue run over the beating jugular. Beneath him, Belle shuddered, holding back an agonized moan. _This was foolish. Absolutely foolish! I've put myself in another tempting situation..._

Rumplestiltskin was enjoying himself. He showered her with kisses from her throat all the way to her ear, where he nibbled on the soft lobe. Belle could not stop herself from shivering in ecstacy as he pressed her harder into the doors before spinning her toward the bed. They landed in a heap, him on top of her, just like hours before. _This is becoming dangerous..._

"Please allow me to stay with her?" Belle whispered, fisting her hands in his hair as he ran his tongue down her throat. "Please, Rumple?" She was ruining his moment, implicating the barrier that would stop them from going past the point of no return. Rumplestiltskin groaned, aware that he was aroused. His body desired to do things that she would not accept. "Please?" She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "For me?"

Rumplestiltskin became sour. Oh—she was devious. "You are cruel," he said darkly, "Taking advantage of my primal desires." But then he chuckled. "Yet, I am a fool for indulging you, my Belle... Fine...I will give you three days' time to be here for Ariel, but I will remain with you. I warn you to keep that stupid Prince Eric at arm's length; he has his eyes set on you... Funny how the mermaid princess fell for him when he's falling head-over-heals for you..."

"I feel sorry for her," Belle stated. "But she has nothing to worry about...nor do you for that matter." At his offended look, she clarified: "You are jealous, Rum." She used the very rare pet name that made his stomach churn in a pleasant feeling.

"Am not," Rumplestiltskin answered childishly, still pinning her to the bed.

"Liar," Belle giggled, grinning. "I like seeing you jealous—because you _are_, you silly man."

"Keep tricking yourself, dearie. _I _am the Dark One, and _I _do not get jealous."

"Oh? So you wouldn't be upset if Eric...kissed my hand...or my cheek?"

Rumplestiltskin froze before lowering his face to Belle's left ear and whispering menacingly into it: "If he so much as lays a finger on you...he is a dead man. You are _mine_, Belle. You are not my prisoner...you are _mine—my true love_."

"Then let me go?" Belle returned, her voice soft and pleading.

Abruptly, he stood on his feet, leaving her on the bed. "No. I am through with having this discussion, Belle. Enough—before I change my mind and really take you back to the Dark Castle." His tone was icy. Belle bit her tongue, fighting back a retort, before bowing her head in submission. Her love's expression eased, and he slid back onto the bed. "Now you are exhausted... Get some sleep."

Rumplestiltskin coaxed her underneath the covers before inching away to slip off the bed—but Belle grabbed him. "Don't leave me," she breathed. "Here..." She patted the space next to her. Indecision haunted him for a split-second, but he chose to follow her request and lay down next to her.

Belle fell asleep.

She did not know that as she slept, she cuddled into Rumplestiltskin's chest.

Rumplestiltskin did not push her away. No... He wrapped his arms protectively around her. With her body pressed against his, he fell into an easy sleep.

**So it's short, but I thought it was sweet. Anyway, tell me what you think? Should I go with shorter chapters or maintain 3000+? Thanks for reading :D **


	7. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N: I had a lot of time to type another chapter up today :) Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed! I'll try and get updates in as quickly as possible—whether they are long or short chapters. I have a lot of adventures planed for Belle and Rumple, so I'm trying to get to all of them, but be assured...this story will go on into MANY chapters. This may be my last update until the weekend because my birthday is on the 23rd, and I'm going to spend some time with my family. **

**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy! **

Rumplestiltskin was the first to waken in the morning. Judging by the height of the sun, he was certain that it was later than usual—almost ten o'clock. Prince Eric had allowed the two young women to sleep fitfully into the day. It was a good call because last night had been rough for both Belle and Ariel. About twenty minutes after he awoke, maids came in quietly and walked into the bathroom, filling the bathtub with heated water. Rumplestiltskin turned invisible to hide himself. They left as soon as the job was done.

He did not want to get out of bed. Belle was wrapped closely to his chest in his arms, breathing softly against his neck. Her body was comforting and reassuring against his form—molding perfectly into him. It was as if she'd been created to fit against him like a puzzle piece. And she had been; she was his true love. At the remembrance, he smiled privately and kissed his chestnut curls, near her ear. Belle stirred, moaning in her sleep. He kissed again, teasing her awake. After a few more tender kisses, her azure eyes flashed open and met his own. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Rumplestiltskin whispered, tapping her on the nose.

Blinking, Belle decided to humor him with a quiet laugh. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough for the Dark One to watch you..." Rumplestiltskin announced, winking. His intended tone was perfect—sensual and playful. Belle pushed him in the chest, grinning. She was about to answer with a snappy retort that would make him proud, but she was cut off by their bedroom doors being thrown open. Immediately, Belle distanced herself from Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin did not move, knowing full well who was intruding on their private moment.

Ariel stood, hands splayed against the doorframes as she held both of them open. She was smiling wildly, her eyes lit with a happy glow. The emerald eyes rested on Belle, watching her stand away from the bed, before shifting to Rumplestiltskin. In a flash, her smile vanished. She feared that he was going to take Belle away. "Don't worry," Belle reassured her. "Rumplestiltskin has given me three days to help you. This is day one. He'll be here the whole time so don't be startled."

Sighing theatrically, Ariel pointed back into her room and indicated that she was going to bathe and change. Before she left, though, she took hold of Belle's arm and steered her into the lounge. On a plush sofa lay boxes filled with simple, yet elegant dresses. Belle raised her eyebrows while Ariel claimed a soft green dress to match her eyes. She took the box with her into her bedroom before shutting the door.

"Remember what I said last night," Rumplestiltskin warned Belle from the doorway. "If he touches you..."

"I know, I know," Belle retorted, running a hand down a dress. "Do you think she'll," Belle indicated Ariel's bedroom with her chin, "be able to handle the bath?"

"If that girl drowns herself...good riddance."

"Rumple, that's a wicked thing to say," Belle sighed, pulling a burgundy dress from its box. "What do you think of this one?" She placed it over her chest, permitting him to judge its beauty on her. The sleeves ran down to her elbows and the bosom was modestly stitched over an underlying white layer. Rumplestiltskin cocked an eyebrow, taking a moment to look at her. She would look lovely in the dress, he knew.

"Perfect," he told her, "the burgundy goes well with your hair."

Belle smiled at his compliment and took the dress into their bedroom. "When I step out of the bathroom, you better be in the longue," she ordered him. "I don't want any of this invisible nonsense." Her love gasped in mock horror, opening his mouth wide while touching his chest.

"Why, Belle, I am offended that you think me of such rudeness."

"I'm being completely serious, Rumple. If I find you in here, I'll skin you alive."

Rumplestiltskin broke out into jolly laughter at her poor excuse of a threat. "My dear Belle, I am the _Dark One_. You couldn't harm me even if you tried...but I will indulge you and wait in the longue if that is what you wish." Belle sighed in relief before whirling into the bathroom to bathe.

She did not take long. Rumplestiltskin's magic had worked wonders on her last night after she had nearly drowned herself in the salty waters. Toweling her hair and her body, she cracked open the door, peering into the expanse of the bedroom before stepping out in her towel. Her own bodice would have to do for the dress. Changing into supplied undergarments, Belle eased herself into the dress. After repeated attempts, she found that she could not tie the stiches at the back of the dress. _Why do they always make this so hard? _

"Rumple?" she called, inching open the bedroom's doors.

"Yes?" The question came from behind her. Belle shrieked, jumping a foot off the ground, before spinning athletically on her feet to stare Rumplestiltskin right in the eyes.

"You were in here the whole time?" Belle swore, blood flushing to her face in sudden fury.

"No, I wasn't," Rumplestiltskin informed her. He seemed slightly confused, his eyebrows knitting together. "When you called my name, I magicked myself in here. Dearie, I told you that I would not watch you." Belle let out a long breath. "I think that was the most nimble I've ever seen you, love," he quipped.

"Oh stop it. I'm sorry...I should not have flown off the handle like that."

"Stubborn, abrasive witch," he agreed. Belle rolled her eyes before turning to display the unfinished lace at the back. Lifting her hair, she queried:

"Would you mind lacing up the back?"

Without responding, Rumplestiltskin's swift and sure hands set to work. When he was done, he pressed his palms against the folds of her shoulders and left them there. _You are so lovely_, he thought affectionately. How bizarre...macabre...this all was. Days ago...they had been cold toward each other. Now...everything was different—everything was changing. He supposed their love was the reason for this change. _True love prevails even in the darkest of times...even in the hardest of journeys...because it is patient._

When he had heard her scream last night...his insides had nearly torn and bled all over the sand. Fear had consumed him, flashing across him in a flood of horror and utter terror. It was all he could have done to sprint or magick himself to her side and crush her to his chest. However, his chest would not have been safe enough for something so treasuring. It frightened him that his Belle could have been harmed; if something had happened to her, his heart would have forever become cold and hard. He would not have been able to control the darkness within. If _anything _ever happened to her...he would lose all remainder of the goodness inside of him.

Ever since he fell in love with her...new, startling fears had crawled back into his mind that had not been present since losing Bae. No longer was he afraid that someone would find the dagger. Instead, he constantly worried for Belle's happiness and protection. _My greatest fear...is losing her... I almost lost her to Regina...never again..._

"You are my light, Belle," he murmured aloud for her to hear.

Moving his hands from her shoulders, he slid them down her arms to her elbows. Belle closed her eyes, leaning back into his chest.

A sharp knock on the chamber's doors drew their attention. Rumplestiltskin instantly became invisible. "You may enter!" Belle announced loudly. A maid poked her head in.

"Milady, Prince Eric sent 'e to inform you that breakfast is ready. He's just gotten up 'imself the poor lad." She chuckled before shutting the doors. Good. That meant Prince Eric had not been waiting for them too long.

"Ariel?"

Belle knocked on Ariel's bedroom door before cracking it open. At the sight before her, she could not help but let out a peel of laughter. Ariel was struggling courageously with the dress. She had only seen women wearing them—never actually knowing how they put the pretty things on. The scene set out before Belle looked something like this: Ariel having the dress inside out and upside down on her frame so that the bodice clung to her hips.

Ariel smiled sheepishly, mutely asking for aid.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Belle swept into the room and set Ariel straight. She was thankful that the girl had at least known what to do with the undergarments. Yet, the corset was new to her—and she huffed at its tightness, clutching her sides. "I know. I like my corset slightly loose too." With that, Belle eased the cords, giving Ariel more breathing room, before steading her and slipping the dress over her skinny frame.

"I'll have to make a note of that," Rumplestiltskin joked from the lounge.

Belle snorted in an unladylike manner. "Not like you'll be touching _this _bodice anytime soon," she informed him with a smirk, catching on to his teasing.

"Like I said: stubborn, abrasive witch..." Rumplestiltskin mumbled.

Ariel gazed between Belle and Rumplestiltskin in appreciation. She saw the fondness in Rumplestiltskin's eyes when he rested his eyes on Belle. Whenever Belle's eyes roamed his way, they danced with tenderness. Their playful quips were enough to make her laugh—if she could.

"Let's be off to breakfast," Belle said, gently placing a hand on Ariel's shoulder to draw her from her thoughts.

"What about me? I can't just come waltzing down with you," Rumplestiltskin pondered.

"You're smart, oh powerful Dark One. Figure it out," Belle teased, unable to keep another smirk from gracing her features. With her words hanging in the air, she guided Ariel out of their chambers. If she recalled correctly, they had to turn left down the hall and then take a right. The hallway would then descend down a private staircase to the lower, main floor. Once they made it to the main floor, it would be absolutely clear where to go.

They located the Dining Hall with the flustered directions of a maid who had been bustling around, dusting furniture. As they approached the hall, the doors opened. Belle could not hold back her gasp. Just as Eric had said, the Dining Hall faced the ocean. Forgetting about Ariel and everyone in the room, Belle rushed to the massive windows, looking out at the dazzling blue queen. The sun loomed supreme above her waters once more. No more did the moon dominatingly grasp the tendrils of the ocean, rocking her to its every whim. Seagulls tasted the sky, soaring and dipping through the air. It was a brilliant day.

"You act as if you have never seen the ocean," Prince Eric commented from beside her. He had noiselessly perceived her every action. He was dressed impeccably in clean, tan breaches, tall boots, and a white vest.

"Would you believe me if I told you that yesterday was the first time I had?"

"Really?" Eric sounded astonished.

"Yes...I traveled from far away to view its beauty. I have not been let down."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Please...will you join Ariel and me for breakfast?" Belle pivoted and saw that he had already seated Ariel. She allowed Eric to seat her, and then waited for him to sit down before helping herself to a biscuit. "Did both of you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, thank you," Belle responded for Ariel and her. "And the dresses are wonderful...thank you for those as well."

Eric hid a pleased smile. "They look lovely on both of you."

Ariel blushed, obviously touched by his kind words.

_I don't want to hurt this man...it would be best if Ariel woos him into loving her...or else Rumple will murder him._

"I thought I would show both of you around the kingdom," Eric continued.

"Perhaps Ariel would like that," Belle interjected, feeling sure that she had to make pains to get her and him together. It would not do to have Eric pant after her over the former mermaid. The poor girl had sacrificed her life in the sea for him. _Moron...she's clearly in love with you! Look into her eyes._

"You are displeased?"

"Not at all!" Belle defended herself, taking a small bite of her buttered biscuit. The taste exploded on her tongue and left her stomach yearning for more. Her eyes wandered over to Ariel, and she choked when she saw what the girl was doing. Fork in hand, she brushed her lovely auburn hair with it. "Ariel," Belle caught her wrist, "a fork is used for this." Belle had placed a sausage on her plate a few seconds before. Cutting a meager piece off, she took hold of her fork and impaled the sausage before topping it all off by biting it off the fork. Ariel smiled, understanding.

"So...Belle...why do you not wish to come along?" Eric asked, probably thinking that Ariel was insane. No—he was too nice and caring for that. He thought Ariel...different. But it was a good different.

"Last night you said that you had a three-floor library. Honestly, I would love to bury myself in all the books that the room must contain. While you and Ariel are off exploring, I would like to search it...as long as you are fine with that..."

"Absolutely, Belle. You said you enjoyed books—that they were your passion. I would never wound the spark that is your intelligence. The library is yours to rein. I'll show it to you after breakfast, and then Ariel and I will be off." He was disappointed. Belle could see it in his eyes. Without Belle there to act as median and translator for Ariel and Eric, he would have to engage creatively with her.

Breakfast went smoothly after that. Conversation between Belle and Eric was extremely educated, and Eric was pleased at Belle's knowledge. Rarely had he ever met a woman of such intelligence. Yet, Eric was also intrigued by Ariel's free spirit. For, like her, he desired to be free and out in the world or on the ocean. He thought that Belle was being a poor sport for not joining them on their excursion. Ariel suddenly appeared all the more inviting. So all in all, everything was going according to Belle's plan. _Get Eric and Ariel to spend some alone-time together. Check. _

After breakfast was finished, Eric led Belle to the library. "Close your eyes," he ordered quietly, desiring to see the shock in her magnificent eyes. Déjà vu swept over Belle. Those were the exact words Rumplestiltskin had said before he had shown and given her the library at the Dark Castle. Complying, Belle closed her eyes and permitted him to place his hand on the small of her back. She heard the opening and closing of doors. "Okay...open them."

Belle's eyes shot open. The room before her was vast, spacious, and filled to the brim with natural light. The windows that lined the Dining Hall encased one side of the library, giving an enchanting view of the village below with the coast sneaking down the horizon. Books—thousands of books—lined hundreds upon hundreds of bookshelves. Bookshelves towered to the ceilings, separated by two upper levels that cast their luring gaze down onto the first floor. Spiraling, metal staircases led up to the higher levels. Cruising ladders awaited Belle's beck and call.

"It's—it's..." Belle was at a loss for words. "Majestic—like a wondrous dream..."

"I'm glad you find it to your liking," Eric said, smiling. He spoke more words, but Belle was too entranced by the books to hear him. Soon, he left to pursue his outing with Ariel.

"Excited, are we?" Rumplestiltskin's voice cut into her awe. He had magicked himself into the library once Eric had departed.

Belle whirled and did not answer him. "Oh—it is beautiful!" She sprang up a ladder and snatched the nearest book in her reach before sprinting up the most accessible spiraling ladder. In seconds, she settled herself in the quietest corner of the library and lost herself in the book. Rumplestiltskin did not even dare disturb her from her book. Instead, he sat with her and read over her shoulder.

* * *

She did not recall anything after that—only lunch (which had been simple due to the fact that Eric and Ariel had not yet returned) and dinner. Dinner had gone by in a blur as well. Eric and Ariel had made silent conversation, him asking her questions and her answering with a nod or over-enthusiastic shake of the head. They had grown closer together since their outing. Belle would have been curious as to what had happened between them on their daylong adventure, but she was so entangled up in her thoughts about the grandiose library to really care. They seemed not to mind.

When dinner ended, Belle fled back to the library. By this time, the moon was rising steadily into the night sky. It struck her that time had passed like water flowing down a creek—so quiet, yet so steady. "Where has the day gone?" she moaned in apprehension.

"Two more days until we return to the Dark Castle," Rumplestiltskin whispered in her ear from behind. "I fear we may have to leave sooner, though."

"What?" Belle tore her eyes from her book. "Why?"

"King Triton is murderous to find that his daughter is human, and Ursula is plotting some evil scheme that I have yet to secretly unfold. If there is a chance that you may be harmed, I'm sending you back to the castle."

"So you're saying Ariel is going to be in trouble?"

"Perhaps that is what I am implying, dearie," Rumplestiltskin retorted. "And you _will _listen to me this time. While we are here, if you are put in any danger, we will leave."

"Rumple—," Belle started, her stubbornness asserting itself, but she was interrupted by the library's doors opening. Ariel came skipping through, waving when she saw Belle standing on the third floor. "Hey..." Belle's eyes skimmed the lower level, where she had not spent much time or investigated thoroughly. A large ebony item sat lonely in a corner. "A piano!" she nearly screamed, recognizing what it was instantly. "I didn't see it. How did I not see it?" she asked herself under her breath as she streaked down the spiral ladder. Pianos were rare and luxurious. Her mother had owned a crude one before she had died. When she'd passed, her father had kept the instrument locked away.

Belle had no idea how to play the instrument, but she cherished the fact that there was one before her.

"It's only a piano, Belle," Rumplestiltskin chided her as she ran up to it and tickled its black surface with her slender fingers.

"My mother used to sing to me while playing a piano—before she passed. Rumple, do you know how to play?"

"Unfortunately...I do not," he admitted, making another mental note to learn sometime in the future. He would learn to play so that he could please her.

Ariel touched the cool surface and sat down at the stool, unsure of what was before her.

"You see these keys?" Belle gestured to the white and black keys. "If a pianist plays the keys in certain orders, he can create melodic music. My mother would always sing me songs..." Her eyes roamed to the windows and saw the moon. "One of my favorites had to do with a young woman...how she became the moon."

"What?" Rumplestiltskin scoffed.

Belle was offended. "It's a timeless song, Rumple. I sing it all the time when I'm alone." She paused her berate when Ariel touched her arm and used motions to ask her to sing it. Blushing, Belle said: "Oh no. I only sing when I'm by myself—and that's for a good reason." Ariel insisted. Even Rumplestiltskin seemed intrigued.

_This isn't going to turn out well..._ Belle thought.

"Fine...but the song will not sound nearly as well as it would have with the piano accompanying it."

She began slowly, fighting back her embarrassment, and allowing her voice to wander and echo around the room:

"_Silver light _

_She turned her face up to the starlit sky _

_And on this night began to wonder why _

_She knew that soon the day would come"_

Belle paused, pretending that Rumplestiltskin was not sitting three feet away, his eyes wide as he listened to her voice.

"_Born to be _

_An heir of beauty and serenity _

_Into this world she entered quietly _

_To her surprise she was the one _

_Destiny was close behind her _

_Phantom of borrowed life _

_And the sea was a reminder _

_Mirror of given light" _

Memories of her mother singing this song brought tears to her eyes. Blocking out all distractions and slowly walking over to the windows to peer out at the rising moon, she continued till the end:

"_Then one day _

_The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey _

_Traversed a winding road and came her way _

_She found the love she hoped she would_

_But she knew _

_That she had promises to stay true to _

_The dormant daughter of the silver moon _

_Then all at once she understood_

_Destiny was close behind her_

_Phantom of borrowed life _

_And the sea was a reminder _

_Mirror of given light _

_From the sky _

_She watched the life _

_She'd known she would leave behind _

_Said goodbye _

_And gave her people _

_Life through her sacrifice"_

A tear sneaked down Belle's cheek.

The silence that followed directly after the song was intense. Rumplestiltskin sat rooted to the spot, eyes fixated on the back of Belle's head. Her voice... Her voice had been intoxicating for him—other-worldly. Perhaps her voice was not perfect...but to him, it was the most delightful sound he had ever heard. It was pure—like fresh oxygen. Angelic. His type of perfect. _How did I not know this? How did I not know that she could sing so...so beautifully? _

Ariel glanced at the ocean and looked away, as if she were ashamed.

"My mother sang it with greater skill," Belle chose to break the silence.

Feeling awkward, she ascended the spiral staircase to the third floor. When she got to the top, Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared out of no where and pinned her to the closest bookshelf. Belle inhaled sharply, feeling his lean form press her back into the books. Rumplestiltskin's serious, brown eyes bore into her. His expression was unreadable.

"I did not know you could sing," he breathed after a long moment.

"I only sing when I'm by myself."

"Belle...your voice...you have the voice of an angel."

"You're being too kind," she objected.

"No," Rumplestiltskin slightly shook her, "I am not. Would you...would you sing for me if I asked you to?"

"Only if you sing to me first," Belle taunted, and he broke out into a short fit of giggles at her insinuation. Him singing? Haha! Never. It was not like he did not have a good voice. He just did not desire to sing. But he desired to hear _Belle _sing.

"It's interesting how I am still learning new things about you," Rumplestiltskin mused.

"Isn't that the beauty of love? No matter how much you think you know your true love, they always end up surprising you?"

"Well...in this case...yes."

And he tangled his hands in her cascading hair before burying his face there.

**I did not write the song. All credit goes to Adriana Figueroa for the wonderful song "Daughter of the Moon". I recommend listening to it on YouTube. Those are her lyrics—not my own. My birthday is tomorrow, so I'm taking a quick break. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next few chapters will become more energetic, I promise. **


	8. The Storm Begins

**A/N: Yes, yes. I know I said I would not update until the weekend, but I was home by myself for a little while, and I thought 'What better way to celebrate my birthday other than by typing up another chapter?' Seriously, the things I do this for you guys :) Na na, I kid. I love writing this up for you all. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Belle awoke to a bright flash of light and the booming crash of thunder. Her eyes went wide with fear when the room instantly darkened and flashed again in illuminating, eerie light. This time, the resounding thunder shook the castle. She was about to fall out of bed in horror when a pair of arms encircled her waist, crushing her firmly to an accompanying warm chest. "Belle, I'm here," Rumplestiltskin alerted her. He knew of Belle's astraphobia.

Clutching fistfuls of his dress shirt, Belle stared wide-eyed at the bedroom window. Every few seconds, lightning would streak across the sky, splitting it into two vicious halves. The wind was speaking curses, howling mightily. The ocean was in torrents, pitching and banking into waves up to fifty feet tall. They crashed against the white castle, but the castle stood its ground, specifically designed to combat weather such as this.

"What's happening?" she managed to choke out.

"King Triton's wrath has been unleashed," Rumplestiltskin answered her, shifting to wrap his legs around her. Normally, Belle would have deemed that inappropriate, but she was too frightened to care. In fact, the close proximity of his body, with his legs and arms around her, was very comforting.

She was shaking.

It upset Rumplestiltskin to see her this way. "Shh, Belle...shhhhh...I'm here. I won't let anything happened to you," he reassured into her hair.

"Wh—when did this start?" Her voice shook too.

"It has been going on all night—this is just the next level. I'm surprised you slept through most of it."

"All night? What time is it now?"

"Nearly seven in the morning, love." Another volley of thunder rumbled, deafening Belle's ears. Spooked, she spun in Rumplestiltskin's arms to bury her face in his shoulder. In response, he held her tighter and ran one of his hands soothingly up and down her back. She felt cold, so he brought the blanket up over his legs and around her.

The door being slammed open distracted them.

Ariel rushed inside, decidedly distressed. Her face was a mask of apprehension. She had discerned that her father was the one creating such a fearsome storm and this piece of information disheartened her. Panic was etched into her eyes and body language.

"Looks like your father is furious," Rumplestiltskin informed her with a sly, mocking grin. "He'll be searching for you, princess. You best hurry and make Eric fall in love with you because I'd take a guess that you have one more day before he locates you...and when he does...he'll most likely drag you back into the ocean with his bare hands."

Ariel gaped, eyebrows raised.

"He should be up by now—your prince. I'd take another guess and say that the whole castle and kingdom must be awake; this storm is only beginning to get nasty."

Ariel made a strangling motion, fisting her hands in her hair in anxiety, before fleeing the room. "Did you have to be so cruel?" Belle said coldly, leaning away from Rumplestiltskin's chest to look him straight in his black eyes. The room's interior shifted with the flashes of light emitted by the lightning—yet the room remained unnaturally dark.

"Sometimes the truth is painful," he replied, just as ear-splitting lightning sounded. Belle yelped, flinging herself out of Rumplestiltskin's embrace to rush away from the windows.

"Stay away," Belle moaned, upset with him.

"Belle," he chastised gently, holding his arms out for her. He still sat on the bed, but he was ready to move to her side if she did not come back to him. "I told you: I will not let anything—anyone harm you."

Their bedroom doors remained ajar from when Ariel had flown in. And through the doors, Belle perceived Ariel tossing a thin sweater over herself before exiting their chambers. No doubt she was leaving to seek out Eric. Belle was about to follow, but Rumplestiltskin had taken advantage of her momentary pause to slip off the bed and approach her. "Belle, I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave the chambers."

"Why?" Belle shot at him, shivering uncontrollably.

Belle was undoubtedly brave...but when it came to storms, she was a hopeless, frightened child. It was no wonder how she and Mulan became separated during the last storm in the Mandarin Forests. It would not do well for her to go screeching about the castle in her terrified state. Eric would probably think her mad. _Not that I'd mind that—would teach him not to lay a finger on her_, Rumplestiltskin thought.

"Look at you," he whispered, trying to coax her back to the bed where she would be comfortable. "I won't allow you to leave until you are calm and in control of yourself...what sort of man would I be if I permitted you to run off in the state that you are in now?" He took her hands in his, urging her to follow his lead.

The howling wind increased its tempo, unleashing constant threats before letting loose a showering of heavy rain that spattered the windows in continual sheets. Lightning cracked the canvas of the air—and seconds later, thunder rocked the earth. All these things occurred at once, further disgruntling Belle.

Rumplestiltskin let out an 'oof!' when she slammed into him, nearly causing him to stumble under the force of her impact. Nevertheless, he managed to fall back onto the bed with her in his arms. Soon, he was sitting against the headboard, nestling her in his lap.

* * *

It took nearly an hour for Belle to relax; the strain of remaining terrified became too overbearing, and she ultimately regained control. The storm continued to rage, but she forcefully put it to the back of her mind. "I have to go check up on Ariel, Rumple," she said after a while. "This isn't looking promising..."

Rumplestiltskin put both hands on her waist and aided her from the bed, lifting her up off the mattress. "Let us hope that she touched young Eric's heart yesterday on their journey. That may help her yet." Belle whisked into the bathroom, changed into a modest dress, before brushing her hair and teeth. When she reentered, Rumplestiltskin was in the longue, standing outside on the balcony. Instead of being soaked, the rain did not touch him. He was using magic to counter the storm. "I may be able to ease the storm if it grows worse!" he shouted over the gale before walking briskly back inside and magicking the balcony's doors closed.

"I'm going downstairs."

"I'll be with you—invisible of course."

The castle was incredibly gloomy and somber. Maids were bustling here and there, attempting to light candles and provide light as quickly as possible. Even though it was supposed to be light outside, the skies were pitch-black, sucking in battling light and matter like a black hole. Panic was beginning to set in—there were hushed conversations and Belle caught some of it:

"It must be Poseidon, Mary."

"No—Bessie said it 'as to be King Triton—we've never seen a storm like this. No 'urricane 'as ever been as bad as this one."

"Fools—it's merely a storm," a smart maid retorted.

"Come off it, Bailey. 'ave you ever seen a storm like 'is?"

The girl—Bailey—huffed indignantly.

"Did you 'ear about the woman Prince Eric met last night?"

That was all Belle caught before Ariel was in her face, waving her arms to get her attention. If the girl had been worried before—she was now freaking out. Her emerald eyes were wide with despair. "What's wrong?" Belle questioned, taking hold of the former mermaid princess' elbows and pulling her close.

They were in a more secluded area of the castle, right in the quiet walkway between two main hallways. The maids were too busy gossiping and working to take notice of the two women—one of which was about to fall off the rocker.

Ariel was unintelligible. Her muscles were taut with stress.

In her eyes, Belle saw anguish and heartbreak there.

_Oh no..._

"What's going on?" the invisible Rumplestiltskin hissed in Belle's left ear.

Ignoring him, Belle leaned close to Ariel, who was sobbing silently. Tears streaked the young girl's face. "Where is Prince Eric?" Somehow, Belle's voice was even. _That maid just spoke of a woman Prince Eric met last night..._

Ariel covered her face with her hands before pointing down the hall, toward the closed Dining Hall.

Before she understood what she was doing, Belle strutted forward, grasping at her dress' skirts to keep from stumbling. She covered one hundred meters in under twenty seconds. Just as she was about to bang open the doors—tactfulness swept over her, and she chose to slowly crack one open, until one door was wide enough for her to see. She felt Rumplestiltskin press against her back; his fluffy hair tickled her cheek as he leaned over her shoulder and peered into the vast room.

Prince Eric was standing at the end of the Dining Hall, speaking to his advisor Grimsby. If Belle heard correctly, this is what was said between them:

"Congratulations, my dear." Grimsby took hold of a person directly next to Eric. Eric's tall, muscular build blocked the supposed woman.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible," Prince Eric voiced, sounding somewhat strange. _Why would he be worrying about marriage when a storm is about to annihilate his kingdom? _Belle thought fleetingly before listening to the rest:

"Oh yes—of course, Eric...but eh—these things do take time—"

Eric interrupted him: "This afternoon, Grimsby. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"The wedding ship? Eric, do you not see this storm?"

"It will clear by sunset." _His voice...he sounds almost possessed. _

"Oh...oh—very well, Eric. As you wish..." Grimsby backed down.

It was then that Eric shifted, and Belle caught full sight of the woman.

She was beautiful—with long brunette hair that streaked down her shoulders in luscious waves. The woman's skin was untainted and blissfully creamy. Her violet eyes contained sheer intelligence—and Belle thought abstractly that she looked to be scheming.

Belle was so focused on the woman that when the woman's violet eyes connected with her own, she felt an electric shock go down her spine before she sprang away from the doorway.

The hallways were deserted and no one was in sight, so Rumplestiltskin made himself visible. His features showed that he was in deep thought, and he appeared unsettled.

"This is not good..." he murmured softly.

"Of course it isn't," Belle said to him, hugging Ariel to her chest.

Rumplestiltskin turned to perceive her fully in his stare. One of his hands rose to grab his chin in thought.

"No, Belle...you don't understand."

"What are you talking about? I think I understand perfectly well. That woman is going to marry Eric."

Once again, he shook his head. His shoulders were tight, and his eyes were dead serious when he said:

"That _thing _is no woman, Belle...that...that is Ursula."

**Dun dun DUN! Thanks for reading :)**


	9. In the Witch's Nest

**A/N: I'd just like to take a moment to thank you all for the wonderful birthday wishes :) You guys seriously are awesome. And thank you again to all who have reviewed (including anon, Pacifique, and Guests who I cannot private message back; know that I take your words to heart). I love getting feedback from all of you guys. I already love writing the story, but your reviews spur me on. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy, dearies!**

Ariel extracted herself from Belle's arms, her eyes going wide before becoming set and daring. Her lips came together in a determined line, and she squared her shoulders. It appeared that she was not going to let Ursula beat her at a game she knew she was destined to win.

"Ursula? You mean the sea-witch?" Belle questioned, slightly confused. "She looks nothing like what I imagined..."

Rumplestiltskin paced back and forth before leading them into a closed room. It was an abandoned study. "This is not good, Belle. This is worse than I thought." Ariel nodded, eyes dark and full of earnest.

"Explain," Belle ordered, taking her hands in his and trying to keep him from pacing. He clasped her hands and pulled her closer, taking comfort in the gesture.

"She is under a transformation spell—posing as that maiden. If I guess correctly, the seashell she is wearing around her neck contains Ariel's voice; I have no idea why she would require it, but it is a part of the spell she has cast on our Prince Eric," he shifted to gaze purposefully at Ariel, "I know she is after your father's power, but why would she go after Prince Eric?"

Ariel suddenly looked embarrassed and apologetic. Clearly, she had not made an effort to enlighten them on the real situation. She patted her sweater's sole pocket—and Belle gasped when a red crab poked its head out. "What—?" she began, but nearly fainted when the crab spoke out loudly:

"Look whad you've godden yourself indo, Ariel." His accent was exotic.

Rumplestiltskin was not surprised, as if he dealt with this sort of thing—talking creatures—everyday. This time Belle really did faint; the morning's events had taken its toll on her mind. Instantly, Rumplestiltskin's arms caught her and gently guided her to the floor. "Belle," he whispered urgently, "Stay with me, love." His right hand glowed in a purple hue as he hovered it carefully over her face, moving patiently from chin to forehead.

Belle blinked and sucked in an audible deep breath. Her azure eyes connected with his. "What happened?"

"You fainted...now before I let you back up, I think I should inform you that there are oceanic creatures that can speak."

"You mean like that crab?" Belle pointed at Ariel, who was kneeling beside them. The crab was now in her exposed hand, and she cradled it with care.

"I have a name you know," it said. Rumplestiltskin laughed breathlessly when Belle leaned into him away from the creature. "Horatio Thelonius Ignatius Crustaceus Sebastian ad your service, Madam."

"Er...hello...I'm Belle," Belle offered, unsure of what was going on. "Can I just call you Sebastian?"

Sebastion grunted his approval.

"What is going on, Sebastian?" Rumplestiltskin asked, shushing her. He kept his eyes on the small creature as he put both his hands under Belle's armpits and hauled her softly to her feet. "It seems this is more complicated than I'd imagined...and to think—all for a bloody bottle of squid ink. What have you gotten us into, dearie?" He scolded her fondly.

"While we were gedding da squid ink, Ursula forced Ariel indo a condract. She knew you were gonna change her indo a human—so she sdole Ariel's voice and said dat if Ariel could kiss da prince in dhree day's dime—make him fall in love wid her—her voice would be redurned."

"Why is her voice so important?" Rumplestiltskin was intrigued.

Ariel urged Sebastian on.

"Because Ariel rescued da prince in a shipwreck, and she sang do him. Da prince dhinks his drue love has dat voice."

"Ah...I see...but that does not explain why Ursula is doing this."

"She's using Ariel to get to King Triton. You said yourself that she desired his triton—that it was the most powerful weapon of the oceans," Belle interjected, seeing everything for what it was. "Ariel's the key to his undoing—don't you see? By putting Ariel in this dangerous, emotional situation, she's hoping to strike another contract with King Triton...a contract that he will be forced to make."

Rumplestiltskin was thoroughly impressed. His Belle was extremely bright. "Now the question is: what do we do?" he put out solemnly.

"We're going to help? I thought you were going to drag me back to the Dark Castle," Belle admitted, raising an eyebrow. At his lingering gaze, she realized with a jolt that she had given him the idea this time. Apparently, his thoughts had not broached that yet. She sought to remove herself from his arms, but he only held on tighter, his lips a thin line as he mulled everything over in his mind. "No—Rumple, Ariel needs me. I can help!" To show her desperation, she snagged onto Ariel's hand.

"You could get hurt," Rumplestiltskin said faintly, and she saw the worry in his eyes. It touched her that he worried for her wellbeing. Nevertheless, she would not let him dominate her life and order her around. He may have been her true love, but he did not control her.

"Let's get this straight," Belle responded firmly, ignoring their present company, "Rumplestiltskin—"

"Here we go again," he murmured, knowing full well what was about to be unleashed. They were about to argue again just like the second night of her return. He would reiterate how he could not stand to put her in harm's way of his enemies. She would retort back, saying that she was his prisoner—that if he truly loved her, he would let her go. "Belle, I could not bear it if you were harmed in any way. This is my fault for allowing you so much...freedom by bringing you along with me."

"You showed me the ocean," Belle shot at him, pushing against his chest to free herself. "Remember?"

"Nothing is worth putting you in danger. Now Ursula and I have some blooded history. If she found out who you are...well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. She would do anything to exploit my weaknesses. _You _are my weakness, Belle."

"But I'm your strength too."

Rumplestiltskin froze. His brown eyes were soft as he turned his head to peer at Ariel and Sebastian. "Leave us, please." Ariel dropped her eyes and exited the study so that it was just the two of them. "Belle..." She made to interrupt him, but he said: "Let me say my piece...if anything happened to you, all that was good in me would be destroyed. I should not have thrown you out that night. I did it in anger—and I honestly regret it with my whole being. Perhaps our...relationship would not be as precarious as it is now. I understand that you desire freedom. I know that every hour you are with me, you are thinking of numerous ways to escape the Dark Castle upon our return." At her astonished expression, he smiled humorlessly. "I know you, Belle. I am no fool. I know how you must be feeling...but you must at least contemplate how _I _feel. Put yourself in my shoes. You are the most powerful being alive...and you are in love with a young woman whose will is unbreakable. She is stubborn and headstrong to a fault—yet her body is frail and is ruled by time..."

Belle considered his words. It pained him to know that she was so willfully powerful—yet so physically inept. Any strong man could crush her—_he_ could break her if he wished to. And she was not as weak or small as other women. But what his fear ultimately came down to was that she could die—could slip through his fingers, and he would be plagued for the rest of his immortal life with her absence.

"Fear not," Belle breathed into his face. "Death is merely a part of life."

Rumplestiltskin gave a shuddering, uneven sigh. His once composed stature was now in disarray, crumbling to pieces. "No," he said, placing his forehead against hers. "No. It is not part of my life, Belle."

"But it is a part of mine," she said meaningfully.

"You and my son _are _my life!" he yelled into her beautiful face. "You _are _my life, Belle," he added softer, slightly shaking her. Belle was too shocked to realize that he had implied that his son was still alive.

A burning—scorching—desire to crush her lips to his swam over him. He wanted to claim her, take her as his own, but he could not. His lips and tongue screamed to plunder her mouth, but he could not act on the craving. He sought to lay her body on the floor and cover her form with his, but she would stop him, and he would yield because he loved her. How he hungered to show her how much of a monster he really was—but he could not bring himself to do it; her grip on his heart was just too strong.

And because of her grip...he understood secretly that, eventually, he would have to release her...to let her go... And right now...he had to let her decide her own fate. "Do as you wish..." His words were a mere whisper.

"What?" Belle's bottomless, heart-wrenching eyes were adamant on his.

"You are right, Belle. The choice is yours. You can help Ariel or you can order me to take you back to the Dark Castle...but I will protect you either way. I will never stop protecting you." His hand brushed back her loose chestnut curls.

Belle swallowed, touched by his tenderness. "Then I chose to stay."

"As you wish..."

"Then I'll call Ariel back in." She started toward the door, but swung back to press her hands up Rumplestiltskin's chest and around his neck. He did not move as she pressed her lips lovingly to his cheek.

His lips were forbidden.

It lasted seconds, but it loosened the tight coils pitted in his stomach.

Belle returned to the door and sneaked it open, "Ariel, we're ready."

The young girl reentered, her eyes shooting instantly to Rumplestiltskin. To her, his image had not changed. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stood at perfect attention—still intimidating and majestically powerful as before. However, there was a flicker of new adoration in his eyes when he glanced at Belle now. Adoration mixed with regret.

"We're staying."

"I seems Ursula does not yet know of my presence. Let's try to keep it that way for as long as possible. Now we need to devise a plan. The apparent wedding will occur at sunset on a ship cresting over the ocean. That means that we have nearly ten hours before it is to take place. During this time, I must meet with King Triton and you—," he gestured to Ariel, "must somehow retrieve your voice. Smashing the seashell will likely do the trick."

"I'll bring King Tridon to the coast," Sebastian stated. "He will meed wid you dhere."

"Excellent."

"Why are you meeting with him?" Belle pondered.

"You mean 'we', Belle," Rumplestiltskin corrected her.

"Wait a minute—I told you that I'm staying with Ariel," she challenged, balling her fists.

Rumplestiltskin held his tongue and waved a skilled hand in the air. Purple smoke engulfed his hand and what was left behind was a simple ring. "This ring will protect you from her magic. While I am gone, you must wear it at all times. That is my price."

He took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her left hand's ring finger. He rather liked how it looked on her—it was his subtle way of claiming that she was his. Belle did not miss the fact that it was her ring finger either.

"Why are you meeting with him?" she repeated after he let go of her hand.

"Ursula has control of Ariel as long as she has Prince Eric in her hands. It will be Ariel's duty to retrieve her voice. Having her voice back may break the spell that the witch has cast on him. King Triton and I have to settle our score with Ursula once and for all. I plan on making a deal with him—one that will destroy her."

"Settle a score? What exactly did you do, Rumple?"

"I destroyed her and her sister's mother."

"What?" Belle was stunned.

"Ursa and I never got along well. Just leave it at that, Belle. Sebastian and I must depart. The swim to Atlantica will be long for him in this weather. I will subdue the storm as much as possible." Rumplestiltskin held out his hand for Sebastian. Sebastian eyed him distrustfully. "I mean you no harm." Still, Sebastian did not crabwalk from Ariel's outstretched hand into Rumplestiltskin's. The crab's big eyes went to Belle for confirmation.

Belle stifled a little laugh. "You can trust him. You have my word."

Rumplestiltskin glowered distastefully, but Sebastian scuttled over into his open palm. "Oh—one more thing, Belle." With another magical flick of his wrist, a golden dagger poofed into his hand. He handed her the dagger. "Just in case that witch gets too close. My ring should keep you safe from her magic, but this dagger will deter her physical actions." They exited the study. Rumplestiltskin decided to be safe by turning him and Sebastian invisible, before hugging Belle goodbye. "Please don't make me regret this...be safe."

"I love you," Belle murmured against him.

"Aye...and I love you too. Be safe," he reminded her.

And he was gone.

Ariel, who had perceived everything in grave silence, forced a smile. She touched Belle's arm. _He'll be okay_, her eyes said.

"I know. Now all we have to do is find a way to steal back your voice."

The wicked storm had not yet calmed. King Triton would not be placated until Sebastian turned up in Atlantica, claiming he knew where his daughter was and that she was in danger. Hopefully, Rumplestiltskin would be able to strike a deal with him. It was said that two men who did not necessarily care for one another could unite with one goal in sight. In this case, it would be the utter destruction of the evil Ursula.

"Let's see if they're still in the Dining Hall."

They crept back down the hall, weary of prying eyes. Needless to say, there was no need to be worried; maids were sprinting about the castle with guards, frightened that the storm had not yet let up. When they peeked into the Dining Hall, they ascertained that it was empty. Breakfast had been cleared away—and both girls thought longingly, wishing they had been clever enough to snatch some breakfast before all this had occurred.

"First let's find Prince Eric. If the witch is not with him, she'll be in her chambers prepping for the wedding."

Ariel took Belle's hand in hers and led them into the Grand Hall. Normally, Royals hung in that general vicinity. But instead of seeing Prince Eric, they recognized Grimsby. Grey hair pulled back and coat impeccable, he ordered maids to the kitchen and sending messengers into the tempest outside to declare the wedding to the kingdom's nobles. Invitations were flying out the doors. "Excuse me, Grimsby," Belle interrupted him politely.

"Ah—Miss Belle and Ariel—I apologize for this fiasco," he indicated the hundreds of men and women running about. "What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering where Prince Eric was? We heard he was engaged and to be married," Belle informed him, grinning pleasantly at him. Grimsby was a sucker for polite manners. He smiled knowingly and bowed.

"Yes, Miss Belle. Our esteemed Prince Eric is to be married this evening at sunset. Right now, he is overseeing the ship that they will be wedded on. His fiancé is in her chambers. You two young ladies are invited." He handed them a lavishly enclosed letter with a red ribbon. "Now I apologize once more—for I must return to my duties, but I shall see you two at the wedding?"

"Absolutely," Belle answered, thanking him and permitting Ariel to steer them into a quiet alcove.

_What now? _ She was obstinate, ready to fight for her Eric to the death. Belle liked that. The girl's fiery spirit was reflected in her flaming, auburn hair.

"Now we find Ursula. All these maids hobbling around have given me an idea."

_Like what? _

"Well...Ursula is preparing for her wedding right? She won't be doing it alone, will she?" Belle smiled knowingly as Ariel slowly understood what she was implying.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin kept a steady pace down the thinned beach, magicking a thin barrier around his body to keep the sprays of the storm off his clothing. Sebastian was impressed, glad that the gale of the storm bounced off them. "Here," he finally ordered once they had reached a certain point. "I'll swim as quickly as I can."

"I can put a spell on you that will cause the current to bend to your will," Rumplestiltskin said, falling to one knee, about to slip him into the water. "If you will permit me...this is."

"Do id," Sebastian announced, wary of magic but aware that time was short.

Rumplestiltskin did. He set the crab into the ocean's wave. In seconds, the little creature was out of sight. "Hurry as fast as you can..."

* * *

Belle's plan was simple: dress up as a maid, enter Ursula's chambers, grab the seashell from around her neck if necessary, and flee or crush it in hand. Ariel would have to wait outside because the witch would recognize her at first sight. Being unknown would prove to be Belle's advantage. Ursula would have no idea who she was and that she was related to Ariel or Rumplestiltskin. Even though she had caught her staring into the Dining Hall, she had nothing to link her to, other than a prying guest or maid. If Ursula asked why she had been in a lady's dress, she would easily reply that she had spent the night in the castle due to the storm and had yet changed into her maid's uniform.

If Ursula got too close, Belle would unsheath Rumplestiltskin's golden dagger.

Ariel had set the plan in motion by deftly stealing a maid's dress, shoes, and bonnet in the maids' self-appointed break room.

"How do I look?" Belle asked after fifteen minutes of Ariel patting her down and making her look as maid-like as possible; the gold dagger was tucked secretly in the fold's of the maid's uniform. She gave a small twirl.

_You look good. Now all you have to do is play the part._

Belle was becoming good at reading this girl.

"I have to act more nervous, don't I?"

Ariel nodded and made a cowering motion for emphasis. Belle attempted but failed miserably. She was too theatrical. _I take it back. Just be yourself. _

"Agreed..."

They proceeded up to the private chambers, following a myriad of maids along the way. Some carried boxes, others small compartments full of makeup and powder. Many of them rushed in and out of a main chamber. "Is the lady, going to be wed, in there?" Belle asked, pulling one young woman aside. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a bun and her cheeks were flushed as she struggled to hold onto piles of linen.

"Yes. Now excuse me."

"Okay, Ariel...wait out here," Belle ordered, sticking close to a maid that was pushing her way into Ursula's chambers. On entrance, Belle realized how wrong she had been. There were only two or three maids with Ursula in her chambers.

She spotted the transformed witch in the middle of the lounge area, standing high on a pedestal as the maids fit her into an immaculate, pallid wedding dress that trailed to her slim ankles. The dress fit snuggly against the woman's frame, showing off the obvious curves underneath. She was gorgeous, Belle had to concede. Rich, dark brunette curls waved down her feminine shoulders. Violet blue eyes twinkled in the light of the multiple candles set about the room. For a split-second, Belle's eyes rested on the seashell necklace around the woman's glowing neck.

As if sensing her presence, the witch shifted her peer knowingly at Belle. Belle ignored her stare and busied herself in aiding the maids. She held up the dress when required and stuck pins in carefully when told. It was a good twenty minutes before the maids in charge vacated the room, claiming that they would be right back.

Belle was left alone with the disguised witch. "Excited, Milady?" Belle asked, trying to break the cold silence that ensued. _How am I supposed to get that necklace off her? _

"Admittedly, yes," the witch mused, tossing her a bone. A smirk danced on her lips. "You're a pretty maid." She sounded _exactly _like Ariel when she had first met the mermaid princess on the beach. It was bizarre.

"Er...thank you." Belle blushed under her gaze as the witch leaned forward to scrutinize her. This time, she was not afraid to meet the witch's eyes, and she stared right back at her. Violet met with Pacific blue.

"With pretty eyes..." Ursula's eyes trailed down Belle's form and rested on her exposed left hand. "And married I see!"

"Ah—actually no...it was a gift."

"A promise?"

"I suppose you could say that," Belle quirked, smiling in spite of herself. Rumplestiltskin had been very possessive by bestowing this ring upon her finger.

Ursula bent forward more and the necklace lost purchase with her skin, dangling in front of Belle's eyes. _If I only reach out and snatch it..._ "What is your name?"

"Anna," Belle lied, feeling uneasy.

Belle had to make a decision. Soon, they would no longer be the only two in the room. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_, she urged herself. _Take hold of the necklace and tear the knot from her skin. _ "Well, Anna—"

And Belle struck!—fast as lightning, snatching the seashell in her right hand, and yanking as hard as she could! The cord at the back popped, losing complete purchase with the witch's neck, and slipped into Belle's clasped hand. The force was so strong that Belle stumbled backwards a few paces. Ursula shrieked, no longer sounding composed. "Give that back!" she snarled, flinging herself at Belle.

But Belle was quick on her feet—having learned from Rumplestiltskin.

Afraid that Ursula would win the necklace back, Belle dropped it to the carpet and slammed her foot down onto the shell. There was a loud crack as the seashell shattered.

The effect was instant. Gold magic rose from the ground and underneath the closed chamber's doors, no doubt returning to the voice to its rightful owner: Ariel.

Belle flew toward the doors and almost made it, but suddenly, Ursula was in front of her, her violet eyes wide with rage. Ursula gave her a murderous glare, clenching and unclenching her fists in fury. Her once composed form was now panting in raw emotion. The dress no longer flattered her—it stuck to her against its will.

In a new, different voice that made the hair on the back of Belle's neck stand on end and her skin crawl, Ursula hissed three words:

"Who are you?"

**And there it is! Hope you enjoyed reading! I did not make mistakes with Sebastian's words; they were meant to be spelled the way they were. What did you guys think of Rumple and Belle's heart-to-heart? **


	10. Calm Before the Battle

**A/N: I know it's been a while. Sorry about that! School and life finally caught back up to me. I've literally been operating on 3-5 hours of sleep every night. Last night was the first time I've gotten proper sleep. Procrastination for the win, I guess? Thank you for all the fantastic reviews :) I don't think I've ever had that many reviews for a chapter. I can't say it enough: You guys are awesome and thank you for that!**

**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy.**

"Who are you?"

Those three words held more venom than anything Belle had ever heard.

Terror shot through Belle. The sea-witch appeared ready to murder her for foiling her plans. Who knew what she would have done to Prince Eric? Who knew what the enraged witch was going to do to _her_ now? It was not going to be pretty...and Rumplestiltskin had specifically ordered her to 'be safe'. He would be heartbroken and destroyed when he found out that the witch had slaughtered her in the castle, where he had thought she would be safe.

Ursula's piercing violet eyes bore into Belle's, and Belle had the sensation that the sea-witch was attempting to break into her thoughts and see into her mind. It was then that Belle let out an inward sigh of relief. The ring! It apparently halted her because her eyes narrowed in frustration and confusion. "Someone is protecting you," she seethed. "But who?"

Digging in her maid's uniform, Belle flashed the gold dagger threateningly in Ursula's face. The dagger reflected on her glowing skin. "Come near me, and I _will not _hesitate to kill you." Thankfully, her voice did not waver. No. It stayed even and contained a pure threat.

It was at that very moment when the chamber's double doors slammed open. Ariel hurled herself through, eyes alight with triumph. "You did it!" she cried at Belle before shifting her emerald eyes to the weary witch. "Now leave, Ursula. You have no power over me now." Ursula snarled deep in her throat, baring her teeth. "My father will deal with you once he's arrived."

"Triton is coming? You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Ariel answered darkly. Now that the girl had her voice back, it was obvious that she was not going to give up easily. A whole new form of perseverance and confidence swarmed about her, igniting an almost stunning aura on her body. This was the Princess Ariel of Atlantica, holding her ground against the wicked, cunning Ursula.

"You will pay for this..."

With a shrill cry, Ursula sprinted to the balcony doors, threw them wide, and jumped into the storm, disappearing over the edge. Belle gave an involuntary gasp. "She just killed herself!"

"No," Ariel calmed her, holding onto her arm, "She's only fled into the ocean."

"What's going on in here? Where is the lady?" an old maid questioned, stepping into the room. "I heard raised voices."

"We need to speak with Prince Eric. It's urgent," Ariel ordered, sidestepping the woman and dragging Belle down the burgundy-carpeted halls. They ignored an order to halt and were sprinting down the stairs when Ariel came to a dead stop. "Oh, my gosh...I nearly forgot! I'm so sorry, Belle. Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Ariel's eyes roved up and down Belle's form, searching for harm that might have been inflicted.

"I'm fine," Belle informed her. "You came to my rescue...you have no idea how nice it is that you have your voice back. Hearing Ursula use it..." She shuddered, "Was not pleasant."

"And my father's coming to deal with her..."

"What will you do when he arrives? Won't he take you back to Atlantica?"

Ariel cringed, and Belle immediately admonished herself for making the girl uncomfortable. Clearly, she did not wish to discuss what would happen once her father caught her on land as a human. He would likely turn her into a mermaid and imprison her in Atlantica as punishment for disobeying him. The only refuge for her now was in Eric's arms. "There's nothing my father can do if we're married," Ariel said, thinking hard while continuing on down a staircase. "Rumplestiltskin may have been correct when he said breaking the necklace would release the magical hold on Eric... He will likely remember me now that I have my voice." At her own words, she visibly brightened. "We can get married this afternoon."

Still a little miffed at the idea of this young girl marrying a prince she had hardly spoken to, Belle merely shrugged. "How long have you known him?" she questioned, prodding gently.

Ariel continued to march down the hall in search of Eric. Belle was right at her heels. "What Sebastian said was true; I met the prince when his ship was caught in a storm. To make a long story short: I rescued him from the ocean and swam with him back to land; for a few moments, I sang to him, and he awoke to the sound of my voice. I guess you can say it was true love at first sight."

Belle admired Ariel. She really did. Yet, she thought Ariel a tad too rash. She was young and vulnerable at such a young age. In fact, the only reason why Belle was not rolling her eyes was because she had seen the way Ariel gazed at Eric. It was the same way she gazed at Rumplestiltskin. Perhaps the reason why she had such a hard time fathoming Ariel's circumstances and situation was because she and Rumplestiltskin's relationship had been on a whole, alternate level.

Unlike Ariel's obvious affection toward Eric, from the beginning, Belle and Rumplestiltskin's relationship (if you could even call it that) had been subtle. It had taken them months to progress any further than caretaker and master—not until that fateful day with the drapes. Even so, they had had some major bumps in the road. Rumplestiltskin was a difficult man to love, but Belle was so skilled at loving him that his indifference no longer mattered. Everything shattered when he threw her out...and now they were picking up the pieces.

Belle now knew the saying 'love is not perfect' was true.

Her rekindled relationship with Rumplestiltskin was definitely teaching her to be patient and slow. Time would ultimately be the key to her escape—or Rumplestiltskin would let her go like he had before their first kiss had occurred. But would she have the strength to leave him? She did not know.

"Grimsby said he was preparing the wedding-ship," Belle reminded a flustered Ariel.

Ariel, who had been working herself up at Eric's absence, paused and slapped herself in the forehead. "Of course," she whispered, "I can't believe I forgot. Let's go find him."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was sure Sebastian had reached King Triton when the storm vanished. It was almost startling how quickly the rolling, roaring ocean relaxed into basking calm and sereneness. The unyielding rain now slowed to a bearable drizzle, and the lightning and thunder no longer clashed and clanged in the air. He knew Triton would be there soon.

He was not frightened or worried at all. Triton may not have cared for him, but he most definitely respected him; Rumplestiltskin had been the one to destroy Ursa. Power had that effect on all creatures of divergent paths of life. Everything recognized true power when they faced it, and Rumplestiltskin was the most powerful magician in all the realms. No one accosted him—or his loved ones for that matter—without facing his wrath.

It took three minutes for the King of Atlantica to break the surface of the ocean, and Rumplestiltskin had to admit that the merman had not aged much over the years. White locks of soaked hair framed his bearded face. Bare-chested and muscular, the king pulled above the waves carrying the famous, bronze triton. It glowed in an aura of power. The king's bright blue eyes were fierce and unrelenting. "Rumplestiltskin," he said, bowing his head. His voice was grave and held a hint of anger.

"King Triton," Rumplestiltskin announced, taking his signature bow and throwing back his arms in a dramatic pose. "It has been quite some time."

"Sebastian says that Ariel is in trouble—he told me that she made a deal with you. He said that you turned my daughter into a human for a bottle of squid ink." King Triton's last words were deadly. "How dare you do such a thing."

Rumplestiltskin shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "My business is in making deals. Your daughter chose to accept my proposal; she could have refused..." At Triton's glare, he continued: "Yet that is beside the point. Ursula has involved herself in the situation."

"What?" Triton spat, the muscles rippling in his arms as his grip on the triton increased.

"She is attempting to gain leverage on you through your daughter. She is manipulating her through the prince whom she has fallen in love with." Rumplestiltskin's tone became sarcastic at his last words.

"Sebastian said as much," Triton whispered, lost in his thoughts. He needed to fix this. "Why have you called me here?"

"Because I wish to strike another deal with you—one that we will both benefit from."

Triton had the foresight to see where this was going. "You want to destroy Ursula."

"Oh yes," Rumplestiltskin giggled, suddenly thrilled, clapping his hands together. "She is a threat. If we unite our efforts, we will be able to defeat her. I believe you desire her death just as much as I do. I can handle matters on land, while you control the ocean."

"And what of my daughter?"

Rumplestiltskin snorted. "Do with her as you wish." Honestly, the only people he cared about were Belle and his missing son Baelfire. Right now, Belle was the most important person present in his life. His days were spent protecting Belle and conducting business that formed a plan to create a reunion between Bae and himself. If King Triton wished to punish his daughter for her actions, he would not even think to intervene. "Ursula is my only target. She is too strong for my magic to have an immediate effect on her."

"So what are you proposing exactly?" Triton knew that Rumplestiltskin was a man to twist his words and find loopholes in every deal. He had to be very direct.

"You do everything in your abilities to destroy her while she is in the ocean, and I will do the same on land. We work together to bring her down. I have no intention of fooling you, mermaid king."

"I will agree to this on one condition."

It was Rumplestiltskin's turn to glare. "And what might that be?" he hissed through gritted teeth. He hated it when someone tried to add conditions to his deals.

"You bring my daughter to me."

"She is in the kingdom of Tir Gavan, three miles down the coast. Meet me there, and I will do my best to bring her to the shore."

"Then it is a deal."

Forcing a smile, Rumplestiltskin stepped into the ocean to shake Triton's outstretched hand. No time for signing contracts. He had to return to Belle—to make sure she was alright. "I must return to the castle, Triton. Ursula was there when I departed; it would be unwise to leave her unwatched for an extended period of time. Hopefully, your daughter has found a way to thwart her plans."

* * *

Ariel's breath was uneven and hitched as she sprinted down the hallways toward the main entrance. She had finally figured out how to use those long legs of hers and was still struggling to maintain an even, fluid gait. Belle had no trouble remaining at her side. When Ariel stumbled, she would catch her wrist and keep her upright and standing.

The two were silent until they ambled into the Grand Entrance and caught sight of Prince Eric.

"Eric!" Ariel called, sprinting down the Grand Staircase. The prince had only entered moments before. He was clutching his forehead, supported by two of his men, but at the sound of Ariel's voice, he looked up in shock. His azure eyes widened, perceiving Ariel as she jumped the last two stairs.

"Your voice," he breathed. "I know your voice. How...how can this be?"

"I rescued you," Ariel whispered. "I lost my voice—but now it has returned."

There was a pause of silence.

And then, without warning, Eric rushed forward and pulled her into his arms, saying something into her hair. Ariel reacted by flinging her arms around his shoulders and murmuring his name. It was as if they had known each other all along. Their reactions made Belle wonder what exactly had happened on their one-day adventure in the kingdom. Perhaps she had been wrong about Ariel's immaturity?

She felt uncomfortable watching their reunion, feeling as if she were interjecting into a very personal moment. Dimly, she wondered whether Eric knew Ariel was a mermaid or not. Rumplestiltskin had said that the mermaids were merely legend to these people. Rumplestiltskin... _I wonder what is going on at his end?... Has he spoken with Triton? _

"Ariel, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Belle started. She gazed down from the top of the staircase and saw Eric brush back Ariel's loose auburn waves and peer longingly into her eyes. "Yes!" Ariel answered brightly. She grabbed the front of his lapels and pulled him into a romantic kiss. Belle had the urge to laugh at her enthusiasm.

Not to mention that she was envious. If she could kiss Rumplestiltskin... She wistfully imagined herself in his arms, crushing her lips to his in a feverish manner.

"Please don't tell me that we're staying for the wedding," a voice suddenly hissed playfully in her ear.

Belle yelped and nearly toppled down the staircase—but was saved by the invisible arms that snaked instantly around her to keep her safe. It took Belle a second to realize that Rumplestiltskin was behind her. He smelled of the ocean and magic. "Rumple, stop sneaking up on me! I almost fell down the stairs because of you."

"I told you that I've got you," he responded, and she felt his face press into her hair.

Belle leaned back into his lean form, holding onto his arms. "About the wedding—I'm staying for that at least; I have one more day."

"If King Triton allows it to take place... I see that Ariel is now reunited with her prince and has her voice back. What happened while I was gone? Where is Ursula?"

"We tricked her. I ended up breaking the seashell. You were right: the seashell _did _contain Ariel's voice. Ursula fled into the ocean... So you met with King Triton?"

"He and I made a deal."

"What was it?"

"I protect his daughter and bring her to him, and we both work together to destroy that nasty sea-witch. Ariel will have to convince him to permit her to marry the prince. After Ursula is dealt with, we're departing."

"So we can stay for the wedding?"

"Most certainly. There is no doubt in my mind that Ursula will turn up at the event."

"Belle!"

Ariel waved to recall Belle's attention. Belle looked back down the staircase to see Ariel tugging Eric after her up the steps. The prince was smiling contently; his eyes were rivited on his wife-to-be. "Congratulations," Belle managed before Ariel embraced her in a tight hug. Luckily, Rumplestiltskin had seen the action coming and had released her.

"Thank you for everything... I could not have done this without your help," the girl said emotionally into Belle's shoulder. Prince Eric's smile morphed into a gentlemanly grin, and he leaned forward to shake Belle's hand gratefully.

"After all of this is over, I'd like to hear the real story," he said, winking. It probably was really confusing for him-meeting them on the beach in the middle of the night, Ariel not being able to speak, etcetera.

A smile broke out across Belle's features. "I think Ariel should be the one to tell you."

"Yes," Ariel said, squeezing Belle's forearms before letting her go. "But first say that you will be here for the wedding. We've decided to marry this evening."

"I'll have to explain to Grimsby the change in plans," Eric informed them. "I don't know what came over me when I said I would marry that other woman... It was like she had me under a spell, and I could not control what I was doing..." Ariel shot Belle a knowing glance. She had to tell Eric everything.

"I'm staying for the wedding. I'll leave you two to discuss and plan things..."

"Tell her she has to meet us in an hour—King Triton," Rumplestiltskin whispered very quietly in Belle's ear.

"Ariel, can I speak with you in private?"

Ariel nodded, touching Eric before following Belle off to the side. Once they were out of ear-shot, Belle said: "Rumplestiltskin spoke with your father, and your father wants to meet you on the coast. Meeting with him will give you your best chance to convince him and receive his blessing... It would also be a good time to show Eric the truth..."

Worry was evident in Ariel's emerald eyes, but she bit her lip and bowed her head in understanding. "Alright," she said softly, sounding like she would rather face Ursula than deal with her father.

"Then we'll be back in an hour to take you to him alright? Meet us here?"

"Okay."

* * *

Ursula paced her underwater cave in disgust. Her tentacles guided her back and forth and up and down the floor and walls. Foiled by a weak human girl and that stupid mermaid princess... She threw a few of her bottles in anger, watching them shatter; their contents float harmlessly to the ocean floor.

"I must have that triton..."

She had never desired anything more in her life. To wield the power of the triton meant controlling the four oceans and having dominance of the waters. She would be the most powerful person of the oceans if she held that weapon. She could turn King Triton and his merpeople into puny little fish.

Oh how she craved the power of the triton...

Ursula was going to have to fight for it. Interrupting a wedding that was bound to take place (now that Ariel had her voice back), was the perfect idea. She could handle King Triton as long as she had Ariel in her grasp. That merman was weak when it came to his daughters, especially his youngest.

Yet...the other maiden—the one that had fooled her—was troublesome. Someone magical had been protecting her. Ursula wondered who would go through such obvious pains to shield the beauty. She was important to someone powerful, and the last thing Ursula needed was another enemy. King Triton would require enough handling as it was. She did not wish to add another name to her list.

_Could she be Rumplestiltskin's? He was the one to make the deal with the princess... No... It is not possible that he involved himself with anyone; he is too hard-hearted and too focused on his own plans. Why would he exert much effort for a meaningless mermaid and protect a woman? There has to be something I've overlooked. _

Either way, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

She was going to get that triton.

**Next time: Ariel confronts her father. Ursula disrupts a wedding. Rumplestiltskin and Triton unleash their wrath in an ultimate battle that will conclude Ariel's story. **

**Hope you enjoyed XD Please tell me what you think in a review? **


	11. Surviving the Tempest

**A/N: Over 100 followers, and we're now at 50 favorites! Eeeeeee! I never thought it would get that far. Thank you so much, you guys! Really. Thank you :) I feel loved XD And a special thanks to all those who have taken the time to read, favorite, and review too :D Sorry this took a while to type up. Hopefully y'all will be sated with the fact that it is long and action-packed. I need to catch up on responding to everyone's reviews. To those I cannot respond to: **

**Pacifique: You brought up a good point! I, too, felt like I may have been rushing Ariel's story. However, when I look back to the original Disney movie, Ariel and Eric fall in love in two days, so I feel less bad about not delving too deep into their relationship. Thank you for pointing it out though! And there is definitely more coming up with Rumple and Belle. A lot will go on between them in the next upcoming chapters. **

**Harriet: I know exactly how you feel! Ever read "Only A Rose" by Tinuviel Undomiel? I am ADDICTED to that story, and I check it 10 times a day to see if it is updated. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy, my friends :) **

"How did you end up breaking the seashell?" Rumplestiltskin questioned, pleased that Belle was holding onto his offered arm. They strolled leisurely down the coastline, their bare feet pressing softly into the sand, leaving behind a trail to be followed on their return.

Their shoes had been abandoned the second their toes had touched the beach.

Belle was not sure whether she should disclose that information. He would likely be upset with her for putting herself in such a dangerous situation with Ursula. Still...he had given her his enchanted ring and golden dagger for a reason, and they had fulfilled their purpose in protecting her.

"Does it matter?" she queried, leaning into him and shooting him a teasing look. A ghost of a smile coasted Rumplestiltskin's lips, but he was having none of it, even if her blue, bottomless eyes were sparkling.

"It matters to me, yes."

Belle released a deep sigh. "Okay...don't be mad." Her love raised an eyebrow, now curious and apprehensive.

Immediately, Belle regretted her first choice of words.

"What happened, Belle?" He was absolutely serious and halted on the beach to turn her to him. Belle avoided his searing gaze, glancing out at the radically changed environment. The hurricane-like weather had fled and been replaced with placidity. If she could have her way, she would be reading a novel while sitting on the sand. Rumplestiltskin's firm grip on her jaw called her back to the moment at hand. "Do not force my hand." Worry for her safety and well-being was evident in his expression.

"Nothing happened, Rumple. I knew she would be preparing for her wedding is all... So I dressed up as a maid and snuck into her chambers, pretending to help her change into her gown. When we were alone together—"

Rumplestiltskin swore under his breath. "You were alone with her? Where in God's name was Ariel?" He didn't let her answer and continued forcefully: "Belle, you walked straight into that witch's nest—into her lair all by yourself? I thought I told you to be safe. When I said to trick that witch, I didn't imagine you being completely alone with her!" His eyes were dark and his expression was cynical.

"Ariel was right outside," Belle objected, fisting her hands at her sides, "and I had the ring on and the dagger with me. She couldn't have harmed me anyway, and it doesn't matter because nothing happened. I tricked her and got the seashell. What matters is that we got Ariel's voice back."

"Do not think your words will console me, dearie."

"You can be choleric all you want, but it doesn't change the facts."

"Did Ursula endeavor to hurt you?" His question was delivered with a tone of disgust.

"I don't know what she tried to do, but the ring stopped her. She desired to know who was protecting me. I said nothing...and threatened her with the dagger. That was when Ariel burst into the room and Ursula fled."

Rumplestiltskin seemed to relax. His features were no longer strained. "If I had not ordered you to wear the ring, would you have gone after her anyway?"

"Yes...probably," Belle responded honestly.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and massaged his forehead with his right hand. "Belle, you'll be the death of me—I'm sure of it."

"Lucky you're immortal than," Belle answered. She did not yet know of his dagger. Deep down, Rumplestiltskin understood that he would have to show it to her and explain its purpose and properties. Perhaps he could keep it a secret for as long as possible? That was a discussion for another time, though.

"That is hardly the point," he said icily.

"Hush." Belle startled him by placing her fingers to his lips. "Everything is fine. I am safe. I am here." _I am here, you silly man. Ursula didn't lay a finger on me._

Torn between kissing her extended fingers and reprimanding her further, Rumplestiltskin took the middle road and chose to drop the argument. Prolonging their squabbles would only further increase the fissure that had separated them when he had thrown her out. They were still recovering from their shattered encounter, and the last thing he needed to do was to put out the flame that was steadily growing between them. If he did that, all would be lost. "Please remember what I said earlier, Belle..." He did not have the strength or courage to repeat his words. Losing her...would destroy him.

Belle softened, her blue eyes shining and lips forming into a frown.

"I will."

"We should return. Our hour is nearly up." He bent his arm for her to hold, but she stuck out her hand and grabbed his wrist, bringing it down between them. Rumplestiltskin was disappointed; the feeling of rejection stung him like fire.

But Belle did not release him.

This time, she took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers in a lover's hold. Rumplestiltskin's momentary hurt retreated and was replaced with a warm rush of love for the beautiful young woman beside him.

They set off in the direction of the castle, silent and simply enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Ariel was waiting for them in the Grand Entrance with Eric dutifully at her side, gazing lovingly into her emerald eyes.

By the look on his face, Belle guessed that the former mermaid princess had just told him the full, true story. She was a mermaid princess. Her father was the ruler of the oceans—King Triton of Atlantica (or better known as the legendary Atlantis).

Mermaids existed.

Belle was just surprised that Eric appeared to be taking it well. It made her respect him even more because she had been in the same predicament with Rumplestiltskin.

_I understand him completely... When you're in love, it doesn't matter what they are. _

At the thought, her eyes shifted to Rumplestiltskin. She sensed that he was beside her even though he had turned invisible after they had exited the beach. When she saw him searching, he placed a comforting hand on the small of her back, to reassure her that he was present.

"How'd it all go?"

"Everything is cleared up," Ariel assured.

"I must admit, all of this is rather unbelievable," Eric offered, but he said nothing more.

"Ready then?" Belle asked them both. She did not think it necessary to put Eric under the spotlight further by questioning him. His business was between Ariel and himself. But he smiled sincerely at her and looked to Ariel to take the lead.

"Let's say hello to my father, and when we are on the beach, Rumplestiltskin need not conceal himself further. Eric knows everything."

Belle said nothing as they departed from the castle, purposefully heading in the direction of the beach. The occupants of the kingdom had not yet ventured outside their homes for fear that the storm would start up once more unawares, so the cobblestone streets were left abandoned. Eventually, people would begin to stir when news of the upcoming, abrupt wedding spread throughout the rest of the kingdom.

The four filled onto the beach with Belle leading the way—or so she thought.

"Rumple, will King Triton be there?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin spoke, suddenly appearing before them. Ariel and Eric skitted back in alarm, but Belle rolled her eyes at childish attempt to frighten them.

"This is Rumplestiltskin?" Eric pondered, allowing his blue eyes to start from Rumplestiltskin's unnerving facial features and strange appearance all the way down to the heels of his boots.

"Yes, of course," the man under his scrutiny said, giggling. "I am Rumplestiltskin." He bowed low, showing Eric his sharp teeth in a wicked grin. Eric perceived him calmly, looking a little disgusted. He straightened to his full height, frowned in concentration, and was about to say something—but a loud, booming voice interrupted him:

"Ariel!"

Belle whirled, mirroring Ariel and Eric's reaction, and lost her footing in the sand. She would have fallen face-first into the gritty substance if Rumplestiltskin had not latched onto her wrist and wrapped a supportive arm around her waist to steady her. Unaware of what was going on with the other two, Belle gazed into his eyes. Rumplestiltskin wore a smirk and his eyes twinkled mischievously at holding her so close. It took all of Belle's willpower to tear her eyes from his and see what was happening between Ariel and her father.

Breaking the tranquil surface of the ocean was a bare-chested, older man with pure white hair. Belle was stunned at the apparent oxymoron taking place on his image; at first sight, he looked to be old—with a flowing beard that reached far down his chest—but when she soaked in his full characteristics, she saw that he was muscular with huge arms clad in gold bands. A massive bronze triton was held in his large hands. The King's light blue eyes surveyed the scene before him, honing in on his daughter and the young man behind her.

For the record, Eric bore the appearance of King Triton well. He stared and stared at the King, but did not back away in shock. On the contrary, he seemed fascinated with the merman before him, as if his childhood dreams had come true—that mermaids truly did exist and reside in the Adrian Ocean. His expression became furrowed and his mouth was slightly open but that was all.

"Daddy," Ariel whispered, temporarily flinging herself toward the ocean, yet stopping because she recalled the fact that he would most likely send her back to Atlantica the moment she stepped foot in the ocean.

"You disobeyed me." King Triton's voice rumbled low, full of suppressed rage. Ariel bowed her head in shame before meeting his cold glare with an earnest expression.

"Daddy, you would not listen! I love him. I love Eric!" She did not yell for fear that her father would rebuke her once more. She did not think she could handle his rejection and stoic indifference again. "We're to be married."

Belle was uncomfortable. Obviously, this was a personal conversation that she and Rumplestiltskin had no business hearing. "Rumple..." she whispered, leaning into his neck. Rumplestiltskin had been fixated on the brewing battle taking place, but he broke eye-contact with the scene to see what Belle wanted. "We should—," Belle started, but she was silenced by the bellow that sliced into the air:

"He's a human! You're a mermaid!"

"But—Daddy, I love him, and he loves me," Ariel sobbed, losing control over her emotions.

Her tears brought Eric out of his stupor. Belle read his face and saw something akin to annoyance there. Marching forward and pulling Ariel into an embrace, he shifted his eyes to Triton's. "Sir, if you are unable to speak respectfully to your daughter, without berating her in such a manner, than I suppose we must leave. Ariel is correct. I do love her, and I will not lose her again." Wow. Belle thought Eric brave to stand up to the King of the oceans.

Apparently King Triton thought so too, because he lowered his raised triton and inspected Eric as if he had not seen him quite as clearly as before. Softness crept into his eyes. "You...you really do love her?"

"So much so that I will not be parted from her," Eric affirmed, maintaining a serious demeanor. He was not going to back down. "If Ariel wishes to return to Atlantica, then so be it. But...if she chooses to remain human and marry me, I hope that you will give us your blessing."

"Please, Daddy. Please say you'll give us your blessing?" Ariel questioned.

Belle held her breath. This was what Ariel had sought from the beginning.

Triton stared at the bronze weapon in his powerful hands. A war took place on his features—as if he were restraining and internal beast that was whispering 'no'. "Then...then you have my blessing..." he murmured sadly. "But I will miss you..."

Ariel squirmed in Eric's arms, shoving gently away from his chest to fight through the water to her father. On her way there, she kicked up sprays and soaked her dress—but it was all worth it because, in the next second, she was throwing her arms around her father and holding onto him for dear life.

This time, Belle had to look away.

Seeing Ariel with her father reminded her of her own father back home in Avonlea. At the memory of him hugging her as a child, an overpowering pang of regret swelled up inside of her. She had not visited him during her freedom...

"And what of Ursula?" Rumplestiltskin asked loudly, interrupting King Triton and Ariel's private moment. "We had a deal, Triton." King Triton gradually lowered his daughter back onto her feet so that she was standing in the water. His eyes flashed to Rumplestiltskin's in warning.

"Rumple," Belle admonished, irritated and shocked that he would speak at such an inappropriate time. She pushed him away from her in revulsion.

"Our deal still stands," Triton grumbled darkly. "Where is she?"

"In the ocean," Ariel enlightened him. "Belle," she motioned to Belle with a pleasant wave of her hand, "saved the day."

"Please." Belle waved it off modestly, blushing at Ariel's kind words. "She still remains at large, so I did nothing. Should we get you back to the castle so we can prepare you for the wedding?"

"It is today?" King Triton asked.

"Yes. The sooner the better... Once we're married, Ursula cannot touch us. It said so in the contract she forced me to sign."

"What else was on the contract?" Rumplestiltskin questioned severely, sensing that something was amuck.

"That was all I was able to see before she forced me to sign, so the sooner Eric and I are married, the sooner we will be safe. Will you come, Daddy?"

"I do not think I will be welcome."

Eric, who had gracefully stepped into the water to come forth and shake Triton's hand, nodded unhappily, saying: "Sir, perhaps you are right... It will be shocking to my people. We have always thought merpeople to be legendary—that they did not exist. I would not want you or your people to be harmed unintentionally."

"I will not breech the surface than, but I will be there."

"And I will be invisible or stick to the shadows," Rumplestiltskin offered. "So if Ursula does show herself, we will be ready."

Ariel gave her father one last embrace before taking Eric's offered hand and returning to the shore. "Thank you, Daddy. I'm so sorry all of this turned out the way it did..."

"No... I am the one who is sorry, sweetheart... I should have listened to you...and for that, I am sorry. Your mother would be proud of you..." And Queen Athena would have been proud of her little Ariel. True love was true love. Nothing could conquer it.

"Then let's get you changed and ready," Belle announced, smiling brightly at her friend.

"I'd like that..." Ariel breathed.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

The subsequent hours were dedicated to the bride-to-be.

Belle locked herself in Ariel's new chambers, insisting with Rumplestiltskin and Prince Eric that they were not permitted to enter without her permission. Eric would not be able to see the wedding dress until he walked her onto the ship. And Belle was not going to let Rumplestiltskin off the hook. His rude behavior, during Ariel's personal moment with her father, annoyed her to no end. She refused to speak with him and studiously ignored his attempts at conversation by locking him out of the chambers. Rumplestiltskin took the hint and let the girls be, only magicking in when Belle called him.

Ariel's petite, skinny body fit beautifully in the wedding dress Rumplestiltskin fashioned for her at Belle's incessant requests. She was able to persuade him through sweet, chaste kisses on his cheeks and brow and an offering of forgiveness, and he grudgingly proclaimed her a 'manipulative witch' before snapping his fingers.

After the purple smoke cleared, Ariel was standing in a resplendent, pallid wedding dress. Long, snug sleeves reached to Ariel's wrists, sliding up to her shoulders and puffing out proudly before easing down to her neckline and becoming flat once more. The smooth fabric accentuated Ariel's womanly form, dipping down to her waist before unifying with a delicate, soft green pattern and expanding outward once more. The train brushed the floor, swaying finely with each movement Ariel conducted. Set in Ariel's exquisite auburn hair was a golden crown holding the semi-transparent veil that descended down her sleek back.

"Are you pleased, love?" Rumplestiltskin questioned, eyeing Belle's frozen gaze with a hint of concern. He would do anything to please her.

"It's...it's..." Belle breathed, unable to voice her thoughts into words.

To answer his rising doubt, she hugged him fiercely, squeezing him tightly around the middle. Rumplestiltskin chuckled and stroked her chestnut curls with his slender fingers. "It's always nice to have someone who appreciates my work," he quipped softly, letting out a breathy laugh.

Belle pulled back to grin in his face. Sapphire bore into ebony when he captured her gaze. "It's perfect... Thank you, Rum." Again, she utilized the endearment he so very much loved to hear. It was short...sweet...and_ perfect_, as Belle had said...

Oh how he would miss her after Prince Charming and Snow White locked him away in the dwarf mines.

Belle would inevitably be transported by the Curse to the land without magic. He feared that she would not remember him, as the Curse depicted. Yet, he had future plans. A powerful enchantment could protect her and allow her to retain her memories when they crossed over and traveled through time and space. When Regina came to seek his counsel in the mines, he would bargain the information for Belle and his' happiness...plus a few other technicalities.

And he was suddenly, inexplicably terrified by the idea that she was not his. The banded ring resting on her ring finger was not enough; it may have depicted that she belonged to him, but it did not scream it loud and clear. It did not say that she was truly his. It did not say that they were married.

Married...

Would it sate his carnal desire to have her and for her to have him?

Perhaps he was not processing things clearly. Maybe Ariel's wedding was throwing the idea of marriage out of proportion. Or maybe he was being too vulnerable at the moment. But he could not deny the sheer spark of happiness that erupted inside his chest at the image of Belle wearing his wedding ring—at her being his wife—with her belly swollen with his child.

...Him creating a magnificent wedding dress for her instead of Ariel...

No. No. He was dwelling too long on the image. Belle was precious to him. She was too precious to offer to his enemies on a silver platter. Claiming her as his own flesh would be like setting off a siren to entice his enemies to the kill. The dark, sadistic part of him did not give a damn about his enemies. _To hell with them!_ it said, but the pure and true part of him would whisper back: _She will be in grave danger—more so than before, if you marry her._

Furthermore...Belle hated being his prisoner—hated knowing that he had picked his power over her. Would she even agree to marry him when he could not even fulfill his wedding vows with a simple kiss?

And would marrying Belle hinder his journey to locate Bae?

No. He was not in his right state of mind. He would not think of this again.

_Banish the thought_, he urged his dark voice.

"No matter," Rumplestiltskin sighed, reluctantly fighting to keep his thoughts under check. Oh how the pain and emptiness consumed him...

"Yes, thank you!" Ariel cried happily, rubbing her cheeks to remove her tears. "Thank you for everything..."

"I shall leave then."

Slowly, Belle released her grip on him. "We'll be down soon. The ship departs port in an hour."

"Keep your ring on, and bring your dagger just in case. Alright, dearie?"

"Alright."

Rumplestiltskin cupped her cheek and smiled before vanishing in a wave of purple smoke.

"He loves you," Ariel said adamantly to Belle the instant he was gone.

Belle hid her pleased smile. She despised being a prisoner...but in reality, she was free to do as she pleased, so long as she did not leave him. Even if he would not enlighten her as to why he needed his magic, she could not deny that she still loved him. Her love was unconditional...

"I know."

She put the finishing touches on Ariel with the help of a few maids entered to offer their services. Ariel's natural beauty along with Rumplestiltskin's wonderful gift of a dress combined together to create a stunning young woman. Ariel's emerald eyes glowed, matching the green stitching worked into the dress.

"Belle...how can I ever thank you for all your help?" Ariel asked desperately after perceiving herself in a mirror. Throughout the whole process, Belle had not allowed her to see her reflection. She had wanted Ariel to see the finished product.

"Just march down that isle and say 'yes'," Belle responded, giggling. "You two belong together. I must be honest...I had my doubts at first...but after seeing the way he defended you on the beach and stood up to your father, I was convinced."

Ariel grinned. "That, I can do. Shall we be off then?"

"Are you ready?"

Confidence streamed from Ariel as she lifted the train of the dress and said boldly: "More ready than you know." And Belle was struck at how well this young girl carried herself. Brave, clever, and kind to the end. They had only met three days ago...but Belle knew she would never forget Ariel. She had felt the same way about Mulan, soon after meeting her, while tracking down the Yaoguai.

"Then let's get you on that ship and see to it that you are married," Belle said sincerely. They withdrew from the chambers, with several maids, and unhurriedly began their journey to the Grand Entrance, where they would meet up with Eric and entire kingdom. As tradition in Tir Gavan, Eric would guide her down the Grand Staircase and out the front doors. He would then lead her to the ship where they would be wedded. Once everyone invited was aboard, the ship would set sail into the sunset and the wedding would begin.

As they made their way, Belle allowed her thoughts to wander.

All this talk and preparation for the wedding had invaded her mind with undisclosed desires. And embracing Rumplestiltskin not long ago had stirred her desires further. Could they ever be married? Was it even possible that they achieve the happiness that Ariel and Eric were about to attain?

"Introducing Lady Ariel!" a booming voice dragged her from her thoughts. She had not realized that they had arrived in the Grand Entrance.

Standing directly ahead of them and a little off to the side was Prince Eric. He was clad in his finest breeches and black boots, but what caught Belle's eye (and surely Ariel's) was his formal jacket. It was pure white, without blemish, and outlined in bright gold and blue. It rivaled Rumplestiltskin's exotic dragonhide clothing, but Belle was biased and thought nothing could beat her love's eccentric outfits. Still...Eric was fabulously handsome. He beamed and mouthed to Ariel: "You are beautiful."

It felt so childish now: the fact that he had been intrigued by Belle two days ago. Belle was only relieved that he had finally come to his senses.

She was vigilant as Eric offered Ariel his arm and she took it. They began to descend the staircase to thunderous applause. Hundreds of people occupied the massive Grand Entrance, aching for a chance to see their new queen fully. They craned their necks and gasped when they saw how stunning she was.

When Eric and Ariel reached the bottom, the applause grew louder. Men and women trickled in behind the couple's procession, following them out into the sunlight; the doors to the Grand Entrance were thrown wide, expressing a lovely sunset. How things had changed since the morn... No wild wind whipping against the castle's structure...no howling rain...no blinding lightning accompanied by boisterous thunder... Just clear sky and sunshine.

"Best hurry along, dearie, or else you'll be forgotten," Rumplestiltskin's voice offered in her ear. Belle stirred from her daze, noticing that the Grand Entrance was about to be emptied and the doors closed. She rushed down the staircase. Grimsby caught sight of her and ordered the guards to hold open the doors.

"Thank you," Belle said, taking Grimsby's offered arm when she stepped over the threshold. The old man was quite the gentleman. They continued on after the procession, pursuing Eric and Ariel.

"You are very welcome, my dear."

"Are you excited?" This was Belle's attempt at small-talk.

"Oh yes," Grimsby stated, laughing gently. "I have known Eric since he was a young lad. He is a good man, and I am happy for him. I wondered when he would find a young woman and settle down. Of course...all of this is rather abrupt, but there have been marriages on shorter notice, so I will not complain."

"What happened to Eric's parents?" Belle could not hold back her curiosity.

"They died in a shipwreck," Grimsby enlightened her sadly, patting her hand on his forearm. His brown eyes sought out Eric at the head of the crowd. "He handled the loss well."

"It must have been a terrible experience," Belle murmured. "My mother passed away when I was a little girl. I can't imagine losing both of my parents in one day..."

"I'm sorry to hear that...and yes, it was rather traumatic."

"Well...if it's any consolation, Ariel will make him happy."

"Yes, she will."

The remainder of their journey to the docks was silent. Grimsby politely held tightly onto Belle's hand to make sure that she did not slip down the wet boards. Ahead of them, bobbing freely in the ever-churning waves, was the wedding-ship. The ship was grandiose and spectacular, rising powerfully out of the water and standing objectively against the orange sky. Because it was painted white, the ship glowed and basked in the sunlight. Its railings were bronze and formed into splashing waves. Blue ribbons descended from the railings, trailing along the ship from stern to bow.

"It's beautiful," Belle gasped quietly.

Grimsby smiled jovially at her. "Wait until you are on board, my dear." They were two of the last guests to board the ship, while those who could not join cheered and waved on the docks. Prince Eric and Ariel peered over the railings and waved ecstatically at them.

Belle was aided up the walkway onto the ship.

When she hopped gracefully down, she did a full circle, amazed at the sheer size of the vessel. It lacked massive sails but possessed suppressed power nevertheless; the ship would be propelled through the water by fifty oars (below deck) on each side of the ship. The space that was vacated by lack of sails was dedicated to the wedding procession and walkway. Red carpet highlighted the isle in which bride and groom would walk down and, at the end, begin the ceremony.

Grimsby escorted Belle to the front of the isle, positioning her as Ariel's most important person. The priest who was going to minister the marriage, stood eight feet to her right. He was at a podium, and his head barely reached over it. Donned in his formal clerical suit, the old priest exuded importance, yet the small tremor in his voice was the very opposite of confidence. His old, failing blue eyes were safeguarded by tiny spectacles that rested on the bridge of his nose.

The people who were invited stood parallel from the aisle, giving ample room for the bride and groom to walk down when ready. They were dressed suitably in formal clothing. Women wore dresses ranging in terms from modesty to elegance; their colors ranged from burgundy and midnight blue to beige and snow white. The men were impeccable in regal suits that enhanced their gentlemanly features.

Belle hardly noticed when the ship launched from port, destined to sail into the falling sunset. The sunset silently signaled that it was time for the wedding to begin.

"Ursula will interrupt the wedding," Rumplestiltskin breathed into Belle's hair, tucking his hand against the small of her back. "Stay close to me."

"It's not like I can see you," Belle shot back at him half-heartedly. She went silent when the wedding's orchestra started up. Canon in D rose from the professional group, and Belle closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy the lovely sound and sigh contentedly. Her mother had once played this song for her on the piano.

All the while, Eric conducted Ariel down the aisle, unable to keep from smiling at her. And Ariel did nothing but grin back. Their impending happiness would be administered to them by the priest waiting patiently at the end of the red carpet. Nothing would tear them apart.

When they reached the end, Eric and Ariel stood attentively, listening to the priest begin: "Dearly beloved." But Belle did not hear the rest of the priest's words, because she focused on a soft cawing above her. A seagull flew overhead, chanting into the caresses of the wind. It dipped and swooped lower, as if enthralled by the scene taking place below. It glided back over the ocean after another moment of snooping.

Instantly, Belle wondered whether King Triton had been true to his word and remained below the surface. It was almost pitiful how he could not join in on one of the most important moments of Ariel's life. Belle felt sorry for Ariel that he could not be there to see her wed.

"You should pay attention," Rumplestiltskin advised in her ear, and she was aware that he was close beside her.

Belle returned her utmost attention to the ceremony. The priest was leaning into the podium, reading off the massive text that gave the priest directions: "Yes—erm...do you, Eric, take Ariel to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Eric answered firmly, holding tightly to Ariel's hands in his.

"Eh—and—em—do you, Ariel—," but before the priest could finish, lightning cracked across the sky, causing everyone on deck to pause and gaze up into the now darkening heavens.

Suddenly, the air became hard to breathe. The atmosphere became poignant and heavily saturated with magic. "She's here," Rumplestiltskin hissed lowly, pulling Belle tightly to his chest. Black clouds formed and swirled dangerously over their heads, blocking out the last sunlight the setting sun had to offer before it dipped below the horizon and encompassed the ship in a blackened hue.

Belle felt the ship rock roughly in the rising waves and sensed that another storm was brewing. Her eyes shifted to Eric and Ariel before moving to the guests on board. Eric wrapped his arms protectively around Ariel who was clinging to him in horror. The inhabitants of the ship immediately panicked, calling that the ship would not survive the storm—memories of the previous night and morning still fresh in their minds.

"Have I interrupted something?" a raspy, high-pitched voice questioned sadistically to their left.

Heads swiveled and bodies whirled to see who the voice belonged to, but Belle knew full well _that _voice. It was Ursula's voice. She shifted in Rumplestiltskin's invisible arms to perceive the transformed, profoundly ugly sea-witch.

At first glance, Belle would have mistaken the witch to be an oversized octopus (of the ones she had seen depicted in her books). Black, putrid tentacles sucked onto the railing of the ship, where Ursula resided in all her glory: body fattened by greed and gluttony—skin the color of dying, greying skin—face a snarling mask of sinister—hair shock-white... She was half-octopus, half-woman.

She was deadly.

There was a split-second of utter shock, but the shock broke. People started screaming, rushing away from the sea-witch; she was an abhorrent to them. "Belle, get back," Rumplestiltskin ordered, shoving her behind him, but Belle side-stepped him at the sight of Ursula charging Eric and Ariel and unsheathed her hidden dagger. Springing forward, she meant to intercept the witch.

Ursula was too fast. Her numerous, thick tentacles slammed Eric away from Ariel and swarmed over Ariel's vulnerable body, staining her wedding dress in seawater and black ooze. Wrapping tightly around Ariel's core, the tentacles constricted her. "Get away from her!" Belle yelled.

Rumplestiltskin would have halted Belle's foolish attempts—if he had been able to.

As he sprinted forward to stop her, a barrier of magic threw him, causing him to stumble back and lose his control over his invisibility. "What the?" he murmured before realization hit him. Ursula was wearing a pendant that warded off basic magic and magical attacks.

Now this would not have been a problem for Rumplestiltskin. He was the great Dark One who could summon immense amounts of magical power—to counteract the protection charm—in mere seconds. Yet time was not in his favor.

Belle pounced forward, sliding the blade forcibly home, straight into the sea-witch's black side. The moment the blade broke the thick skin dark blood spurted from the wound. Ursula shrieked in agony, dropping Ariel in the blinding pain, and the young girl collapsed on the deck, unconscious beside her dazed fiancé.

Ursula was not weak. Her tentacles sought out the attacker.

And before Belle could flee, the tentacles clasped her ankles and snaked up her waist. Belle struggled wildly, trying to stab the witch again and again, but her efforts did not yield her freedom. Ursula blustered in pure anger, encircling Belle's fragile body in her plump arms and twisting Belle's wrist until she dropped the dagger. One of the witch's free tentacles caught the golden weapon.

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, thinking desperately of a magical spell—but his thoughts were plagued with what he was viewing before him. Ursula had his Belle.

It was then that Ursula noticed Rumplestiltskin.

"So she _is _yours," she said, laughing while she healed her wound. "I thought as much, dear Rumple—that's why I wore _this_." She gestured to the round, gold pendant around her neck.

"God damn you, Triton! Where are you?" Rumplestiltskin hissed under his breath. Louder, he said coldly to Ursula: "If you hurt her, dearie, I _will_ kill you. Release her. _NOW!_" His voice was thunderous and furious, mirroring the evil sneer on his face.

"I think not." Ursula fingered the golden dagger, eyeing Belle's pretty neck. She gave Rumplestiltskin an evil smile, and he knew what she was going to do. The enchanted ring on Belle's finger could stop magical attacks, but it did not protect against anything physical.

Before he could even flinch, Ursula ran the dagger sharply against Belle's throat, cutting the exposed flesh there. Blood sprayed from the slash, and Belle's cry of pain turned into a struggled gurgle. Her flailing hands clutched her neck—eyes rolling back into her head. In the next second, Ursula threw Belle's limp body over the side of the ship, like a ragdoll.

"No!" Rumplestiltskin screamed impossibly high, horror and agony combining with rage into one ultimate emotion. Magic seeped—no poured—into his system, saturating him in dark magic, and he lashed out with his hands, exploding the magical enchantment around Ursula.

Without thinking, he sprinted to the boat's edge, jumped onto the railing, and in one full, smooth motion, dove into the ocean after Belle.

* * *

Never had Rumplestiltskin been more terrified. Not when he had killed Zoso. Not when he had let Bae go. No. He had never been more terrified in his life. Seeing Belle trapped in Ursula's tentacles had been unbearable—had been horrifying. But this...this had shattered his mind. Never had the Dark One feared so profoundly for something—someone so precious. Belle.

BELLE.

He watched, somewhat entranced, as Ursula slit Belle's soft throat. He choked when he saw the spray of her blood emit from the gaping wound. He made a strangled noise and then a startled heave when Ursula tossed her over the ship in the most inhumane manner—like Belle was nothing.

"No!"

Nothing else mattered.

He knew he had under a minute before she died from the caustic wound—with jugular slashed and mutilated.

Shooting forward, he stepped onto the rail and flew over the edge. As he soared through the air, he recognized that the ocean's dark waters were turning red from Belle's blood. She was not at the surface, but he would find her. He would find her if it killed him.

The roaring ocean rose up to meet him and swarm around him.

Rumplestiltskin hit the waves at an impossible speed, cutting through the water like a swordfish.

Water invaded his senses—rushing into his eyes, ears, and mouth—momentarily blinding him—soaking his clothing to his skin.

Using his magic, he located Belle five feet below him. In the receding light, he could barely make out the massive trail of blood squirting from her wound. Her beautiful lips were open, and she was unconscious.

In two powerful strokes, Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, slamming his body to hers. When he was sure he had her, he magicked them on board the ship.

Water cascaded down around him as they landed—_hard—_on the slick boards of the deck. He paid no attention to what was progressing on board. Dimly, he heard Triton's booming voice and Eric's grunts. People were screaming...

He had Belle pinned underneath him, but he shot up off her, kneeling next to her, before placing his hands on the gaping wound in her neck. Purple light glowed around his fingers as he healed her, saying her name in a shaking voice. "Belle, Belle stay with me—don't leave me. Don't leave me," the last three words were a broken cry. He began to sob tearless sobs, willing the wound to close.

And the wound _did _close, leaving a pale, lifeless, soaked young woman before him.

Belle's eyelids were closed. Her chestnut hair was black in contrast to the boards. Her lips were purple with chill—with death?

"Belle. Belle, oh God, Belle..."

Rumplestiltskin's hands shook. His whole body went into spasms.

She was dead...

Belle was dead.

...Something inside of Rumplestiltskin began to break.

...

—and suddenly her body convulsed as she choked, spitting up seawater.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin whispered, inhaling for air as he placed a hand on her bosom to ease her lungs with magic. Relief crashed into him, sending him spiraling.

Belle was alive.

But she was weak and fading quickly.

He was about to swing her up and into his arms—

"Rumplestiltskin!" Triton's voice called him from his ministrations.

Rumplestiltskin whirled to perceive Triton battling Ursula in a full-blown battle on the water. The ocean raged around them, transforming into a massive tempest. Lightning crackled repeatedly, splitting the sky in neon, white ink. Thunder deafened his ears.

"Leave her wid me."

"Sebastian?"

"Leave her wid me," Sebastian the crab stated, scuttling up beside Belle's limp form. "She will be safe wid me. Tridon placed a prodecdive charm on da ship."

"I've got her." And then Ariel was miraculously there, followed by Eric. They both looked bruised and battered. Eric, in particular, had a nasty cut along the side of his face. "We won't let anything happen to her—we promise. You must help my father. I fear that Ursula has exploited my contract and taken the triton."

That was all Rumplestiltskin needed to hear...

His limbs crackled with dark magic. Ursula. He was going to murder her—to kill her ruthlessly like she had almost killed Belle. This time, something truly did snap inside of him.

_I am going to end this, _he thought savagely.

The ocean was a tempest—spitting waves, pitching wildly, rising roughly...

Ursula cackled mindlessly into the howling wind, holding onto the powerful triton. Her attacks weakened King Triton who was practically defenseless without his signature triton. She stood on the water—magicked to keep her afloat—and blasted magic after magic at the King, willing him to bow before her. "Bow, Triton. Bow before your Queen!" Ursula roared triumphantly. She did not see Rumplestiltskin step easily onto the waves and approached her like a predator did his prey. She did not see him exude dark magic.

Most of all, she did not see the sinister, malignant snarl on his cruel features.

"I'm going to kill you, dearie!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, giggling madly into the elements. Despite the spattering rain and the shrieking wind, his voice carried ominously.

He snapped his fingers, breaking off the torrential attack on Triton in a flash. Next, he lashed out, blasting Ursula with all the dark magical talent he could. Ursula took the full force of the blow and howled in pain. Her power, combined with the triton's power, was still no match for the Dark One.

Still, she was not going to go down with a fight.

Pointing the triton straight at him, she blasted him with its rays, praying that the triton destroyed him. Rumplestiltskin was lightning fast. He splayed his hands toward the magic and soaked it all in, before shoving his hands outward and creating a magical, sonic boom. Magic sprayed into the air, catching with lightning and igniting the whole sky in a shock of blinding light and shimmering gold.

It was a phantasmagoria now.

Ursula wailed angrily as Rumplestiltskin easily evaded her attacks, responding wickedly with his own dark magic. He berated her for her poor form, his voice sadistic, saying that he would be sure to kill her—that she was not going to get away this time.

Master of magic battled Witch of the sea. Every movement they made, every flick and gesture they created, produced massive quantities of magic, exploding in the atmosphere and showering them in flames. The triton was the only thing keeping Ursula safe.

It was time to finish this.

Ursula raised the triton once more but that was when Rumplestiltskin had had enough. With another snap of his fingers, the triton was in his hands (he had been toying with her all along). He threw it over to the incapacitated King Triton. Triton caught the weapon. "Triton!" Rumplestiltskin shouted. He pointed into the sky and hailed down a bolt of lightning, shooting it at the triton and layering it with his most deadly magic. Triton caught on to his plan and timed the next blast perfectly.

Just as the lightning connected with the triton, King Triton willed a last, definitive burst at Ursula. There was a screeching hiss as dark magic, oceanic magic, and lightning streaked toward the frozen sea-witch. She was hit mid-chest and blown apart into hundreds of pieces—her blood spattering into the ocean.

She was dead.

Like a glimmer of light, she was gone.

Immediately, the tempest subsided. The churning ocean became tranquil once more, and the looming clouds retreated to reveal a full moon settling overhead.

"Thank you," King Triton sighed, not daring to swim to Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin scowled and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

He landed on the deck of the ship to see Belle awake and in Ariel's comforting arms. The other men and women on board were below the deck.

"Belle..."

"Rumple..." Belle's voice was hoarse and raspy—no doubt the product of what had recently happened to her. He had almost lost her... "Is it over? Just like that?" Her azure eyes were frightened, and her lips were together in a thin line.

"Just like that," Rumplestiltskin promised her, his crude expression softening. "Now, I am taking you home."

"What?" Belle asked, not full comprehending what he was saying. She looked pitiful in her soaked dress and weakened state.

"I'm taking you back to the Dark Castle," Rumplestiltskin said simply, kneeling beside her. "Our business here is done. Ursula is dead."

"What about the wedding?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed darkly, startling her. "We're leaving, Belle. I will not negotiate with you. This is my final warning. Say your goodbyes."

He was enraged—still terrified that he had almost lost her. He had _almost lost her_. And all for a bottle of squid ink... _He had almost lost her._ Sickened to the core, he wished to leave this place and never return. They would never return, he swore.

"He's right, Belle," Ariel agreed unhappily. "Thank you for everything you've done." She hugged Belle, wary of hurting her. "Eric and I are forever in your debt... I hope we can call each other friends?"

"Absolutely," Belle murmured, closing her eyes in pain.

Rumplestiltskin did not miss it.

"Let us be off then. Triton," Rumplestiltskin nodded curtly to the mermaid king residing in a fountain of rising water beside the ship. "Prince Eric."

"Thank you for all that you have done."

Rumplestiltskin said nothing as he athletically lifted Belle into his arms. "Goodbye," Belle whispered to Ariel, "I will write to you..."

She closed her eyes, burying her face in Rumplestiltskin's soaked vest, and felt the familiar touch of smoke rush over her.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Rumplestiltskin questioned her severely the moment they touched down. He snapped his fingers and ignited a roaring fire in the Grand Hall's fireplace. Placing her in his chair, he leaned closely into her face. "You almost _died_, Belle. You practically sacrificed yourself for that mermaid and her prince!"

Belle was overwhelmed with all the sudden changes. One minute they were in Tir Gavan, the next they were back at the Dark Castle. Just like that...in an instant...like Ursula's death had been.

She had watched as Rumplestiltskin had battled magnificently against Ursula, summoning all his magical powers to challenge her. In his rage, he had appeared like the Vengeful Angel.

"I almost lost you..." Belle barely caught her love's words. "I almost lost you, Belle..." Rumplestiltskin's voice broke, and he covered his face with his hands before staring her straight in the eyes. "Are you hurt, love?" He ran his hands over her—touching her neck repeatedly—before becoming satisfied that she was well.

"I'm sorry," Belle apologized, letting her emotions wash over her. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I can't lose you, Belle. I can't...I'm not strong enough."

It was the most honest thing he had said to her.

"I...I'm sorry, Rumple..."

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"I promise," Belle conceded, looking shamefully at the fire.

"Now...let's get you changed and in bed."

**And that is the end of Belle and Rumple's adventure with Ariel. I will not return to Ariel's story, for there is more on the horizon, and I wish to get through everything. Truthfully, I thought I would have showed Belle staying for the 'new' wedding, but I thought Rumplestiltskin would have never allowed it. In fact, I think he would have acted the exact way he did. I think he would have been like: "Ya, we're leaving. Bye." I think it worked well because life's goodbyes can be rather abrupt sometimes. **

**What did you guys think of the final battle? And did I scare you all when I had Ursula slit Belle's throat? Be honest now ;) **

**Do not worry—there are more adventures to be had. A crossover will occur in the coming chapters, and I think you guys will love it. **


	12. Revelations

**A/N: Okay, first off: Holy smokes! Over 100 reviews! Let me just thank you guys again and again for the reviews :) I have never had 100 reviews for a story :D And almost 14k views too! Another thanks for those who have taken the time to favorite, follow, and read. **

**And what an AMAZING episode "Manhattan" was! The ending seriously has me worried for Henry, though, but I doubt Gold would do anything (even though I fear he may). Gah! And the trailer for "The Queen is Dead"! If you guys haven't seen both the US and Canadian one, then you're missing out. MUCH MORE is revealed in the Canadian one. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I am not going Canon in my Enchanted Forest timeline because—well—the timeline is so advanced and complicated that it would be so hard to figure everything out. I will do my best to get it as close as possible, but exceptions are going to be made. Also, I'd like to point out that "Great Hall" and "Grand Hall" are being used interchangably. Thanks!**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Belle was seriously ill.

After a warm bath last night and a short dinner in bed, she had passed out. The strain of nearly dying had taken its toll on her body. Rumplestiltskin never left her side, fearful that he could somehow lose her in the night. Instead of leaving after she had fallen asleep, he remained at her side, sleeping next to her on her bed...that is...until she woke up with a high fever.

...

Belle bolted up in bed, her breathing suddenly ragged and uneven. She began to strip herself of the bed sheets, stirring Rumplestiltskin.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Rumplestiltskin questioned, jerking out of his sleep. In the receding light of the fireplace, he could discern that a thin sheet of sweat had formed on her soft skin. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. The moment his fingers came into contact with her skin, he gasped. She was burning up.

"Rumple..." Belle moaned, inclining into him as he sat up.

It was then that Rumplestiltskin saw the issue. Purple streaks snaked down Belle's throat and stretched down her bare arms. "Damn it..." he seethed, tossing off the bed sheets and gently clutching her jaw so he could see her neck more clearly in the darkness. Belle gave a shudder when he touched her sore skin, whimpering at the subdued pain. She had blood poisoning. "How can this be?" he whispered, sifting through his memories to figure out how this had happened.

The answer was obvious.

When Ursula had slit Belle's throat, her blood had been on the blade. Ursula's putrid blood must have entered Belle's system. Who knew what bacteria had been in the blood? This was not good.

Worry and fear laced through his system. He was in danger of losing Belle again. However, this time, he was sure he could heal her. "I'm going to move you alright, love?" He lifted her into his arms, and she cried out, causing him to pause. "This'll all be over in a few minutes. I promise."

And without waiting for her go ahead, he teleported them into his private laboratory and set her gently down onto a clear table. The tower was dark, but with a swish of his hand, hundreds of candles were lit.

Rumplestiltskin rushed to his potion's cabinet, rummaging recklessly through the bottles to find an antidote to her illness.

Unfortunately, blood poisoning could not be healed with simple magic. It would take a powerful potion, and the potion's healing would take longer. "Where is it?" he hissed under his breath. "Aha!" He pulled out a large, corked bottle full of a murky light blue substance. It was his most powerful healing potion, and he had been tactful in producing more than what was necessary when he had concocted it.

Rumplestiltskin whirled artfully to see Belle struggling to sit up. Her face and hair were damp with sweat. Flush crept up her neck and cheeks. She was not doing well.

He smoothed back her tangles of hair before encircling her with one of his arms to aid her. Uncorking the vial skillfully with one hand, he than warned her: "This isn't going to taste very good. Try to keep it down." Belle nodded. He carefully pressed the vial to her lips, tilting the bottle so that she could sip.

It was good that he had a steady grip on the bottle or else he would have dropped it.

The second the murky liquid touched Belle's tongue, she choked and leaned away, spewing the potion out of her mouth. Some of it sprayed Rumplestiltskin. He blinked.

"That's disgusting! W—what in God's name is in that?" Belle questioned incredulously. If the situation had not been dire, Rumplestiltskin might have laughed. Yet, this was serious. He forced himself to concentrate.

"Many things... But, dearie, you're going to drink it anyway." If she did not drink, she would likely die. And he was not going to go through that again. One time had been enough in his immortal lifetime. Never again...

"There's no way you're making—" She did not finish because Rumplestiltskin dug a hand into her hair, urging her head back, before forcing the vial to her lips. She clawed at his chest, gagging as he force-fed the potion—pummeling his chest weakly with her fists but was subjected to complying and inhaling the sour potion. When he finally relinquished her, she had swallowed three massive gulps.

Belle coughed blindly, clutching at Rumplestiltskin's lapels to keep upright.

Her love quickly set the potion on a chair beside the table and anchored her chest to his by pulling her close. "There now...that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"You...pig..." Belle gasped, feeling the potion swirl in her stomach.

"Let's get you back to bed."

He snapped his fingers and they vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Water," Belle whispered when he laid her on her bed. "Please water..."

Another flick of his wrist and a tall glass of water appeared in his hand. This time, he was very tender, letting her gradually sip the glass clean. When it was empty, Belle plopped her head against her pillow and passed out. Rumplestiltskin would have to wake her every few hours and coax her into drinking a little more of the potion.

Watching her sleeping form toss and turn caused him pain.

Yesterday...he had almost lost her. Belle. He had almost lost his Belle... It had nearly—very nearly—destroyed him. First Bae...almost Belle... What was the point of finding Baelfire if he could not do it alongside his precious Belle? Did he honestly have to pick one of them over the other? Why could he not have both of them?

_Love is weakness_, he thought fleetingly.

To love was to be weak. If that was the case, he dearly loved to showcase his weakness; he enjoyed indulging his weaker side. But Belle...she was perfection—_his _perfection. Rumplestiltskin had thought he had loved Milah...but he _knew _that he loved Belle. True love's kiss was declaration to that.

He would have to cut complete ties with her...or he would have to claim her. The cowardly side of him said to separate himself from her, while the brave one ordered him to ask for her hand. Or perhaps be could just let her go and allow her to make that decision for both of them. Perhaps he could live with the fact that she abandoned him. That could be easier?

Rumplestiltskin sighed and brushed Belle's curls away from her closed eyes. He was torn.

* * *

"One night back and I'm already sick of this bed," Belle whined, "Rumple, will you please take me downstairs?"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes.

Throughout the night, he had fed her the potion, and the potion was working its wonders. The purple streaks of poison under her skin were disappearing more by the hour, but Belle was still weak and unable to walk. Now it seemed like she had a cold and a slight fever.

He had not permitted her to leave her bed. In fact, he had brought breakfast up to her along with a few of her favorite books. It was noon by the time she began to pester him about venturing from her bedroom.

"As you wish," he complied with a sigh, offering her his arms. Belle scooted to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over, encircling Rumplestiltskin's high collar and neck with her sore arms. Rumplestiltskin needed no further encouragement and scooped her up. His wavy hair brushed her cheek and his breath teased her skin as they proceeded out of her bedroom.

He did not appear powerful in stature, but he was strong. Magic enhanced his strength and skill, allowing him to carry Belle effortlessly down from her chambers and into the Great Hall. "This is going to probably sound insane...but I missed this place," Belle admitted when he set her down on a long sofa in front of the Grand Hall's blazing fireplace.

"We're not leaving the Dark Castle anytime soon," Rumplestiltskin agreed with a humorless laugh. "I have business and deals to conduct and catch up on. It looks like you'll be stuck here, dearie."

Belle frowned and broke her gaze with him to stare into the fire. "I wonder what Ariel and Eric are up to...how they're going to tell the people of Tir Gavan about mermaids..."

"It does not matter because they are behind us, Belle. You may write letters to Ariel if you wish, but we will not return. I am never going to think of Tir Gavan without despising it."

"Why?"

_Because I almost lost you there..._ "That is my business. I am going to make us tea—I'll be right back."

"Hey—you can't dodge my questions!" Belle called after him as he opened the Grand Hall's doors with magic.

"On the contrary, my dear, I can."

"Insufferable fool," Belle fumed half-heartedly when he was gone. She felt beaten—bested by his talent to twist words and wiggle out of unpleasant situations.

"I think we can both agree on that," a cold, female voice announced.

Belle froze, her eyes scanning the large room before resting on the figure of a tall woman standing in the doorway. She had not heard the woman enter. Regina... Her mane of ebony hair was tied back in a high ponytail, trailing its length down her slender back. She was clothed in a dark dress that enunciated her perfect figure; it clung tightly to her upper body before expanding outward at the waist and showing off her leggings. Black leather boots reached up to her knees. She looked deadly.

"What do you want?" Belle said, trying to sound in control, but she failed miserably. "If you kidnap me...Rumplestiltskin will—"

Regina laughed brightly, stepping fully into the room and sweeping around the table. She headed right for Belle. "I am not here for you, _sweet Belle_," she mocked, "I have come to claim what Rumplestiltskin rightfully owes me."

"And what might that be?" Belle sat up straighter, suddenly curious.

The Evil Queen's brown eyes danced with glee in the light of the fire. "He hasn't _told _you...oh this is _precious_."

"Told me what?" Belle asked angrily, hating the fact that she was ignorant.

Regina opened her lips, smiling as she came closer to Belle—

"Regina!" It was Rumplestiltskin's voice: sharp and full of warning. In a flash, Rumplestiltskin stood before Belle, blocking her from Regina's path. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. Regina shrugged and backed away, hiding her discomfort. Belle could only imagine the ferocious look on his face that he was most likely shooting at Regina right now.

"I came for the Dark Curse, Rumple. You were quite rude for not giving it to me right away. I believe I've waited patiently long enough..." Her eyes sparkled maliciously. "Tell me...how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill Ursula."

"With ease...now...meet me in my laboratory, and dearie, if you touch anything, I will know...and then there will be hell to pay."

Regina smirked, snorting softly, before stalking out of the Grand Hall—not before calling over her shoulder: "I can't believe you haven't told her, Rumple."

Even though he had his back to her, Belle could sense Rumplestiltskin's rage. His shoulders stiffened and his hands clenched into fists. A low growl escaped his throat.

"What is she talking about?" Belle demanded. "Rumple?" Gradually, he turned so that she could see his face. She guessed that he had worked his features into calm before allowing her to see him.

"Did she do anything to hurt you?"

"No... Answer me."

"We will have tea after I've dealt with her."

"Rumplestiltskin." Her voice rose with her annoyance.

But he was gone in a puff of purple smoke.

It did not take long for him to return. Almost ten minutes went by before he waltzed through the Grand Hall's doors carrying a tray laden with a teakettle, two teacups (one chipped), two side cups holding milk and sugar, and a few little spoons. "She is gone," he informed her before she could ask.

"What did you give her? She said you owed her something— What is this about a Dark Curse? You created it?" Rumplestiltskin ignored her, closing his eyes briefly and exhaling loudly. "Rumple, I think I have a right to know."

Internally, he debated whether he should tell her or not. It was important that she know these things—that he be honest with her. He desired to tell her about Baelfire, to get her on his side...but he was not mentally ready to do so. The same went for the dagger. He was not ready to tell her yet. He would have to eventually, though. Maybe he could sate her curiosity by explaining the Dark Curse to her.

"I made a deal with Regina some time ago. I would create a powerful, dark curse for her that would ultimately end Snow White's happiness. No—let me finish, Belle," he order her, realizing that she was about to interrupt. "This curse has the power to take everyone in the Enchanted Forest to a land without magic. It will start the beginning of a prophecy about Snow White and Prince Charming's future daughter. She will be the one to break the Dark Curse in this land without magic."

"How will it be a curse? Sending people to another realm does not seem dark enough to be a part of a magical curse."

"In this land of magic, every person will be frozen for twenty-eight years...will have no memory of the Enchanted Forest. There will be no happy endings."

Belle was shocked. "How could you give her something like that, Rumple? How could you _create _something like that? How can we stop it?"

"I have my personal reasons in creating the curse and giving it to her—none that you are privy to right now. We cannot stop the Dark Curse. Regina will cast it this summer, when Snow White's child is born." _And two months before Cinderella's child is born, I will be placed in the Mines. _

"Rumple, why can't you tell me? Why did you create the curse?" Rumplestiltskin handed her a cup of tea and glanced away, not speaking. "You don't need this curse, Rumple. You need courage to let me in..." And without taking a sip of her tea, she turned away from him, hugging her knees to her chest. Rumplestiltskin bowed his head. "I...I'm scared...I don't want to lose my memories... I don't want Regina to win."

"She won't, Belle. Snow White and Prince Charming's child will break the curse. And I am working on an enchantment that will allow us to cross over into this land without magic and still retain our memories. I _will _find a way."

"So I'll be your prisoner there too?" Belle pondered coldly.

Rumplestiltskin felt like she had smacked him in the face.

She was hiding it, but he realized that she was disappointed in him. She was upset that he would create such an evil curse and then just _hand _it over to Regina—the woman who had tried to kidnap her, hold her captive, and use as a pawn against him. She was angry that he was not letting her in—not telling her about Bae (his reason for creating the Dark Curse in the first place). Why had he given it to Regina? Because the seer had said that the Dark Curse would be cast by someone other than him.

"Please do not twist my words... I promise that I will tell you in due time," he murmured. "You will know when I feel it is right to tell you..."

Belle said nothing.

They sat in silence for the rest of the evening.

**Rumbelle angst, I know. Sorry about that guys! Things will get better, I promise. ****I know the Dark Curse was already created by the time Snow was pregnant, but I think it works out better this way (for my story anyway). **

**In other news: What did you guys think of "Manhattan"? Hehe, I have three words: I was right. Well, so were 90% of the OUAT fandom, but hey. **


	13. Bliss Among the Fireflies

**A/N: It's always lovely to open up my email and read reviews that you guys have typed up for me :) Thank you for that! To all those who have favorited, followed, or read—I thank you as well! And now for a little drama/angst and fluff. FortunesFavour, your wish for more is my command. Hehe.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy, dearies!**

The strain between Rumplestiltskin and Belle did not serve to loosen over the next few days.

While Belle cleaned and swept the Dark Castle, Rumplestiltskin remained locked in his tower, brooding or out conducting his business. Belle wondered what poor souls were experiencing his wrath out in the world yonder. Surely, they regretted ever calling his name when they saw what a storm he was in. Or maybe it was not a storm at all. Maybe he was merely colder and crueler than usual, taunting his would-be victims into striking an unsavory deal with him.

She hated when he got in his dark moods... It was ill-becoming of him—almost terrifying—knowing that the Dark Curse was controlling him in that very moment. The last time she had seen him in such a temper...had been when he had cast her into the dungeons, believing her to be Regina's wicked spy.

It was not fair that he took out his anger on Belle and others.

Rumplestiltskin was so submerged and weighed down by guilt—by Belle's _disappointment_—that he had resorted back to his Dark Cursed-self. To numb the pain of her disapproval, he shut himself away from her company and comfort. Belle thought his reaction was unfair. She could not help her feelings or opinions! And she had a right to her opinions, too! _Stop being childish and face your fears_, she thought when she envisioned her love braced over his desk, back taut with tight cords.

It did not help that she missed him. When he had been sure she was well and without illness, he had flown to his tower...leaving her with herself. It was agonizing because it was not like she could up-and-leave and visit the nearest town. She could not leave. He was the only person she could actually talk to...

With all that time by herself, she wrote a long, extensive letter to Ariel, asking her to detail everything that was going on in Tir Gavan, how things were going, and what the present plan was. Yet, she had no one to send the letter for her. Rumplestiltskin would not aid her in that regard, especially when he was in one of his moods.

So Belle busied herself with cleaning the Dark Castle from top to bottom. She began with the Grand Hall, stretched outward to the Grand Entrance, before ending (inevitably, due to her nature) in the library. She made the library her new project.

Belle was absolutely enthralled by the Dark Castle's library.

Never in her life had she seen so much dust. It was almost laughable how often she sneezed or coughed from the stuff. But despite the dust, Belle could not help but be taken with the place. Prince Eric's library had been clean, pristine, and new...but the Dark Castle was ancient, mysterious, and enigmatic. It had a way of depicting a maze to be solved, to be searched...like a labyrinth.

Before she had been kicked out, she had basically camped out in the library, cleaning it as she was now. It was unfortunate that the vast room had fallen into such disrepair when she had been adventuring with Mulan.

She had just slid a book into its proper place when she heard the explosion.

A dull blast sounded into the far, upper reaches of the castle. _The tower...Rumple's laboratory... _

For a moment, the castle shook but then the shaking ceased and an eerie silence rushed her ears. "Rumple..." Belle whispered, suddenly frightened that he might have injured himself. She sprinted for the library's doors, shot out and found a side-staircase that led to another level, exited with breath quick and shallow, before skipping up the steps of the tower's spiraling staircase. When she reached the landing that the tower's door contained, she slammed her way into the circular room.

What she saw, she did not expect to see.

The laboratory was in its normal condition. Books were strewn across tables, potions lined the walls, and prized artifacts remained balanced on their lonely pedestals... The only thing—or person—missing from the scene was Rumplestiltskin. _Where is he? _

Before she could speak or call out his name, her eyes landed on a glowing spindle wheel placed in the center of the room. And before she understood or could control what she was doing, she swiftly approached with finger outstretched. She was so close...so close... 'Touch the spindle wheel...touch it, I say...' ordered a woman in her mind.

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin's voice snapped at her. As her finger neared a foot away from the spindle, a hand smacked her wrist _hard_. Belle felt something snap in her arm and heard a faint, tiny crack from the impact. She stumbled out of her trance when the hand shoved her away. "What are you doing in here?" He was outraged...and in one of his dark moods. "Out! Get out! _Out!_" His face contorted into a feral snarl—eyes black as night—teeth sharp and ghastly behind tightly pulled lips... "_OUT!_" he screamed.

A sob escaped Belle, and she wheeled down the stairs, sprinting faster than was deemed safe over the stone. Pain came in waves, beginning from her left wrist and pulsating to the rest of her body. Something in her arm was broken. Rumplestiltskin had not only slapped her...he had practically punched her wrist away.

She flew down the corridor, down the stairs, and fled into the library, taking refuge in one of the most secret aisles. When she was seated on the ground, she clutched her broken wrist to her chest and sobbed—sobbed harder than she ever had before. She wanted to go—to never come back. He had _hurt _her.

* * *

It was only a minute later when Rumplestiltskin realized what he had done. Oh God...he had hurt Belle...and she was sobbing. In his worry and rage, he had acted without thinking. Belle...near the spindle wheel! It had been absolutely horrifying! If she had pricked her finger, she would have fallen into a deep sleep and only True Love's kiss would have broken the spell. He would not have been able to wake her without losing his powers...

_Why did I ever agree to make that foul thing for Maleficent? _he berated himself mentally before descending the tower. "Belle! Belle!" _Where would she be?_ Concern shook his nerves as he ran down the hallways, throwing formality to the wind. "Belle, where are you?" he yelled frantically when he did not find her in her room. _Where could she be!? _It hit him. The library. She would be in the library if she was not in her chambers.

Rumplestiltskin sprinted down staircase after staircase before depositing himself out into the library's corridor. He raced through the thrown-open doors of the library and took a few deep heaves. "Belle?" he called, trying to contain the tears that may threaten to spill if he did not locate her here. "Belle, where are you? I promise I won't hurt you—Belle?" He heard a quiet sob somewhere on the second floor. Prancing up the steps as quickly as he could, he rushed down the head of the aisles, glancing into each of them as he ambled past. She was here somewhere... "Belle?" Hope was in his voice.

Another sob—somewhere further down the lane. Rumplestiltskin came to the end of the lane and peered cautiously, expectantly down the aisle. What he saw made his heart stop.

Belle cradled her tear-stained face with her free hand, while breathing in and out in haphazard gasps; she was crying—_sobbing_—and _he _had done this to her. She heard Rumplestiltskin's quiet footsteps, as he rushed toward her between the bookcases, and shot to her feet. "Belle..."

"S—stay away," Belle cried, backing into the wall that ended the aisle. Her blue eyes stood out more than usual. He did not miss the way she cradled her left wrist to her chest.

"I'm so sorry..." Rumplestiltskin said softly, raising his hands in a placating gesture, as if he was approaching a cornered animal.

"I s—said 'stay away'!" Belle yelled, causing him to freeze and his eyebrows to come together in an expression of pain. He watched as she slumped against the wall and sat back down, keeping her face turned from him. "I—I can't d—deal with your dark m—moods."

"Oh Belle... I'm so sorry... I promise that it's me... I won't hurt you... Please forgive me." As he spoke gentle coos, he slowly converged on her. When he was close enough, he knelt in front of her and brushed back her hair, causing her to shudder. Her action struck him in his heart. "Please forgive me..."

Belle hid her face behind her right arm, hiding from him. It felt better to wallow in the pain and misery than to do the brave thing and accept his apology... She was angry at him for hurting her. She was angry at him for ignoring her for the past few days.

Rumplestiltskin gently drew away her right arm, exposing her left wrist. It was purple and swollen; he had broken it in his desperation to get her away from the spindle. Oh God... "Belle...love...darling..." He was on the verge of crying. "I'm so sorry...so, so sorry..."

Belle's breathing was erratic, but she calmed when he used names of endearment. Her eyes met his, and she saw that they contained a pain greater than her own. If she discerned correctly though her tears, she thought she saw tears stinging his eyes. "It—it's...okay," she managed, ending on another sob. He reached out a tentative hand, unsure whether he was allowed to touch her or not. She gave him her answer by wrapping her right arm around his neck and crying into his chest.

Rumplestiltskin held her, running his hands soothingly up and down her back as he whispered endless apologies in her ear. He had hurt Belle...he had hurt her...

It was quite some time before she finally relaxed and her breathing became even. When the tears ended, she simply rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Belle...may I see your wrist?" Belle leaned away to gaze into his eyes. True guilt was there. "I wish to heal it..." He noticed that her wrist shook when she removed it from her chest. With tender fingers, he encased it with his hand, earning a sharp squeak of protest. "It'll only hurt a moment longer, love." A purple hue crept over his hand and melted over Belle's wrist, healing the fractured bone. Belle let out a sigh of relief and let her head plop against his shoulder as she breathed in deeply, fighting back the pounding headache that her tears had caused. "Better?"

"Yes," she murmured into his vest.

"I'm so sorry..." Guilt and regret consumed him.

"I...I forgive you," Belle voiced. "What _was _that thing?"

"A magical spindle... If you had touched the needle, you would have fallen into a deep, lifeless sleep. That is why I shouted and made sure you did not touch it."

"A deep and lifeless sleep?" She sounded out of it.

"Yes, My Love. May I pick you up?" He was being very careful; he did not wish to push his luck or frighten her further. Belle did not speak for a moment, and he realized that she was nodding off. Direct magic had that effect on her.

Needing no more encouragement, Rumplestiltskin gently slid his arms around her and lifted her up. She moaned at the change of position and unconsciously embraced him. "I've got you," he told her fondly, even though she probably could not hear him.

Instead of magicking them to her bedroom, he chose to take her there himself. It would not do to immediately set her into bed and forget what he had done to her. He felt wretched...and alarmed. The Dark One had taken over him when he had hurt her...screamed at her. He had to control himself or procure a way in which she would be protected or shielded from him if the dark part of him sprang out in unsuspecting moments. Furthermore, he was guilty of ignoring her; his cowardliness and inability to accept her disappointment had shut him away from her. _How could I do that to her when I am the only one she can interact with? How could I do that to my True Love? _he questioned himself harshly. _No project or deal is more important or precious than her..._

Rumplestiltskin was going to make it up to her. He was going to enchant a trinket and bind it with the most powerful magic, so that he could not touch her if she so willed it. And then...he was going to take her to a very special place.

* * *

Belle did not rise until late afternoon the next day. When she opened her eyes, the thrumming inside her head had not ceased. Grunting at the pain, she sat up and flinched to find Rumplestiltskin sitting in the chair in front of her fireplace, watching her. "Did I scare you?" he pondered with a half-smile. Unlike yesterday, today he appeared cleaned and refreshed.

"Only startled me," Belle answered, somewhat guardedly. She remembered a spinning wheel...bellowing...and tears... And then it hit her—what had happened yesterday in his tower and the library.

"Belle...you must know how despicable I feel—"

"Enough." Belle raised her right hand to silence him. "I have forgiven you, Rum." Oh...that pet-name on her lips... "Just please...never abandon me again..."

"Never."

She smiled at his frantic tone.

"Then yesterday does not matter."

A wave of gratitude and relief crashed over him, and he was almost too dazed to continue on with his conversation, but he managed: "How do you feel?"

"Terrible..." She brushed her forehead.

Rising gracefully to his feet, Rumplestiltskin approached her bed and sat on the edge, holding out a flask he had been hiding. "I thought as much," he sighed. "This will make the headache go away—and no—it doesn't taste as sour as the last potion."

Belle drained the tiny flask—and the pain instantly disappeared. Something like mint tickled her tongue. "Much better," she admitted at her love's wondering gaze. He relaxed, his green-gold skin untightening around his eyes and mouth. "Thank you."

"No matter..." Rumplestiltskin waved theatrically, showing her the golden thread he had been concealing in his right hand.

"What is that?"

"Your protection against me," he informed her simply, unclasping the necklace's links and rotating one of his fingers to order her to turn slightly. Belle, curious, did as he desired and felt the comforting weight of the chain settle onto her shoulders. At the tip of the 'V', a heart-shaped locket presented itself. She fingered the little thing open and saw the pearly-white magic within. "That magic is extremely powerful...it will block my dark intentions...so that I may never lay a finger on you if you so wish."

Belle raised her eyebrows. "Touch me..." she whispered before blushing profusely. The words sounded so sensual on her tongue. Rumplestiltskin's eyes sparkled playfully, and he stretched out his hand to touch her face—but was blocked. Belle laughed at his surprise.

"It works."

"You are cruel," he whined.

"Touch me, Rumplestiltskin," Belle suddenly demanded, her azure eyes—_God, those azure eyes—_leveling with his. He saw the spark in them.

Before either of them knew what they doing, they were chest to chest. Belle did not know how she got there—and neither did he for that matter—but she did not care. Rumplestiltskin was feverish as he ran his slender hands up the sides of her bodice. When his sensitive tips touched the swirling curls of her chestnut hair, he buried his hands there. All the while, Belle was unbuttoning his vest, throwing caution to the wind. She inhaled sharply when he nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck, running his tongue along the chain before kissing her in the hollow of her throat.

If they did not pull back soon...they would progress beyond their unspoken line.

_Perhaps if I just jump past and then hop back over..._ Belle thought dazedly, moaning as he trailed his hands from her hair and down her back; they rested around her waist, tugging her closer so that he could kiss and lick her delicious skin.

Belle was not innocent. Finally, after much effort, she unbuttoned the last button. She wondered what his skin would feel like there... Without thinking, she shoved the vest from his shoulders so that he was only in his golden dress shirt. Somehow, she pulled the offending fabric aside and laid her hands against his bare skin. Rumplestiltskin nearly fell off the bed at her touch but chuckled at her audacity. He cherished the sensation of her goddess-like hands opposing his rough skin. He was even more unhinged when Belle broke away and straddled him, this time peppering his neck with kisses that burned like fire. He keened pleasurably, leaning back to allow her more space.

_Don't do this..._ That nagging voice in Belle's head reminded her. _You can't do this!_

But Belle was taken aback when _Rumplestiltskin _was the one who halted her ministrations.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked somewhat breathlessly.

He gave her a torn smile before responding: "I am doing right by you...now...shall I leave so that you may bathe? I am taking you somewhere special tonight."

Belle surrendered, yet stayed firmly in his lap. "What? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Hurry and bathe...wear something warm. I will have breakfast—well, I guess it's too late for that," he said, winking, "—a late lunch then—ready for you when you come downstairs."

He vanished in a puff of purple smoke, leaving her to let out a soft 'oof' when his legs disappeared with him. "That man..."

She could not hide the fact that her heart had fluttered and heat had traveled to her stomach when they had touched and kissed each other. Pulling away... _Oh, HE is the cruel one! _

* * *

Half an hour later, Belle skipped down into the Great Hall, fingering the locket. As Rumplestiltskin had advised her, she wore one of her thickest dresses and a heavy coat.

Rumplestiltskin sat, spinning avidly at his wheel. She supposed he had to make up for lost time while they were with Ariel. Which reminded her... "What happened to the bottle of squid ink?"

"It is stored safely away in my laboratory. Did you, by chance, write Ariel a letter? I will send it for you, if you'd like, but after we return."

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you," Belle announced, occupying a chair and digging into the meal he had provided for her. It was simple—something quick enough to eat so that they may leave shortly. The tea was refreshing. Rumplestiltskin even stepped down from the spinning wheel to join her.

"Shall we be off?" He was very eager when he set his chipped teacup down on the table.

"Now I'm curious," Belle complained.

Her love laughed, smiling. "We'll have some walking to do, but if you grow tired, I will carry you." It was sweet of him to offer, and she colored once more. He hurting her must have really broken something inside of him if he was working so diligently to apologize through his actions.

"Why thank you, sir," she returned very sweetly.

Rumplestiltskin closed in on her and encircled her waist with his arm. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Again, she experienced the sensation of traveling through dimensions (jumping to a distant part of the world). They landed softly; Rumplestiltskin made absolutely sure of that. If this was going to be his big apology, he desired for it to be perfect. Belle spraining an ankle was the last thing he wanted. It would ruin the entire mood.

Belle sucked in her surroundings. There were on an ascending hill. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow along the trees and greenery and bathing the entire hill in drooping sunlight. It was strangely warmer here, and Belle was a little miffed at why Rumplestiltskin had ordered her to dress warmly.

"I told you to bring the coat because I did not want you to catch your death—just in case." He removed it for her and slung it over his arm, holding out his forearm for her grip as they ascended toward the zenith of the hill. The top of the hill was blocked by extensive trees and shrubbery. It took a little over thirty minutes to reach their destination (or so she assumed). By this time, the sun had dipped below the horizon and announced the presence of the glorious moon. Stars speckled the sky, casting their eyes to the earth below them.

Yet, the sight that took Belle's breath away was the extensive land spread out down the _small mountain_ (she had guessed poorly as to the size of the 'hill'). Nestled in the valleys rolling pleasantly below the mountainside were expanse kingdoms that glittered with torches and light. Cities stippled the darkening pastures... The moon cast its life on the sleeping inhabitants. "This is beautiful!" Belle cried, running to the edge of the mountainside before Rumplestiltskin was tactful enough to wrap his arms protectively around her. "What is this place?"

"Firefly Hill," came his answer.

"Why is it named 'Firefly Hill'?" But Belle believed she already knew the answer.

As if their little ears had heard Belle's question, they lit to life. Fireflies buzzed lowly in the floating air, zapping their gold glow against the night sky. How had she not seen them or heard them before?

"Sit with me? Or would you rather catch them?"

Rumplestiltskin gazed at Belle, as if he could soak her in just by staring at her. He loved the way her lips parted ever so slightly into stunned shock. He saw when her full lips stretched into a lovely smile...

"Catch them with me?" she begged, taking his hands in hers and tugging him from the edge. He did not have time to answer because she immediately set to work moving among the bright fireflies, cupping them between her hands.

"I'd rather watch."

"Why?"

"Because you are exquisite among the moonlight and the fireflies if I do say so myself," he quipped, giggling. He fell back onto the tall grass, tucking his hands behind his head.

Belle giggled along with him before releasing the firefly trapped in her hands and hunkering down next to him. "Thank you, Rum... Thank you..."

"Tis no matter..." he tried to brush her words off again.

"It _is_. This is bewitching..._you _are bewitching."

Rumplestiltskin did not speak—too surprised to operate his mouth.

"I love you," she whispered hoarsely before kissing him quickly on the nose.

She ducked her head and did not see him smile.

He was truly forgiven... Things were better between them now.

**Hey guys—sorry about the somewhat quick end. I have a high fever and sleep never sounded so good. That tease between Rumple and Belle was too good to pass up! **

**Before I go, I offer you all a CHALLENGE! MUAHAHAHA! Next chapter will be the crossover I've been talking about. In this chapter, there is a clue as to what the crossover will be (a word). Whoever guesses correctly will win major cool points and receive Kudos in the next chapter. A hint: The crossover has nothing to do with Sleeping Beauty.** **Y'all have until Sunday afternoon to guess because I'm posting the chapter then. Good luck :) **

**DruitKitty, you are not allowed to say anything ;)**


	14. The Goblin King

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows—as well as the guesses. There were some very interesting ones ;) I'm glad you guys were up for the challenge, and I hope you all will not be disappointed.**

**And the winner is: Lady-Dulcinea! This crossover is based off the movie 'Labyrinth'. Major cool points to you :) Kudos for guessing correctly. I was hoping someone would get it or had seen the movie/heard of it. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! **

It had been two days since their trip to Firefly Hill.

Outside, sleet pounded against the castle's fortified windows. The wind shrieked madly, its fingers seeking entrance into the magically protected walls. Yet, it would not break through no matter how hard it tried. With a blistering fire crackling in the fireplace, Belle sat comfortably on a couch with her legs tucked up. A book—or play, rather—lay in her slender hands, and her brow reflected the relaxation she experienced while reading in the library.

Rumplestiltskin reclined next to her. He had an arm placed casually on the back of the sofa, somewhat encircling her shoulders. Belle's cheek pressed into the crook of his neck. Her hair tickled the vulnerable green-gold skin there, but he did not mind.

She read to him, allowing her voice to rise, fall, and pitch when necessary. It was pleasant and soothing listening to her, and he cherished every sound. Still...he could not stop himself from teasing her:

"So if I said those words right now, the 'Goblin King' would take you away?"

Belle removed her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. Smiling, she set the book down. On the cover was one clear, eloquent word: '_Labyrinth'_. It was an old, outlandish play that she had discovered while cleaning the furthest corners of the library. It centered on a girl who lived with her stepmother. The stepmother always made her take care of the baby and stay home with him. Well, the baby was spoiled and the girl was treated as a slave, until one day she called on the Goblin King to take him away. The Goblin King, who had fallen in love with the girl, did so—and that was as far as she had read.

She had been going at it for nearly an hour. "I'm going to go fetch us some tea."

"I'll do it," Rumplestiltskin responded, rising to his feet. He grinned mischievously. "Just don't let those goblins take you away while I'm in the kitchen." In one smooth, fluid movement, he snatched the abandoned book into his hands and out of Belle's reach. Belle half-heartedly lunged for the book, but he raised it high above his head.

"Oh—Rum—give it back," Belle objected, "Don't lose our place."

On nimble and balanced feet, Rumplestiltskin danced out of her reach and behind the couch. Flipping through the pages, he regained their spot. "Do I dare say the words, dearie?" he questioned, giggling.

"Come off it," Belle snapped, laughing now. "It's just a play!"

"Then it's no harm," he chuckled. And then he announced in a loud, dramatic voice: "Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be! Take this Belle away from me!" He paused, allowing silence to emanate into the vast library.

"You said the wrong line, moron," Belle teased.

Her love grumbled, skimming the page to find the correct line. "Ah...found it." His eyes lifted from the text to Belle's eyes; they sparkled. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away...right now." This time, he said it dangerously.

Nothing happened.

"Well, that was a disappointment," he cracked, "I'll bring back tea." Tossing the book back on the couch, Rumplestiltskin left her side and opened the library doors. He was about to leave, but added playfully: "Don't continue without me."

Strolling down the hall, he smiled to himself—that is, until he heard a faint scream.

He broke off mid-stride. "She's just playing with me," he said, trying to convince himself. Yet...panic laced through his stomach, and he found himself sprinting back to the library. "Belle! Belle, what's wrong?" he demanded, expecting to see her break out into giggles for fooling him. She was nowhere in sight. The couch was empty. The book lay thrown on the flickering carpet. "Belle! Answer me, Belle!" He became desperate, storming past rows of bookshelves in search of her.

"She cannot hear you," a man's voice interrupted his pursuits.

Rumplestiltskin whirled to find who the voice belonged to.

Standing in front of the fireplace, holding onto the book, was a tall man wrapped in odd, regal clothing. His features were sharply defined. Crazy, untidy blond hair streamed from his head—some pieces longer than others. Crisp blue eyes met Rumplestiltskin's dark ones, and the man smiled cruelly, showing normal, yellow teeth.

"Where is she?" Rumplestiltskin snarled, ready to murder him. "And who are you?" Little snickers erupted in the library, and he glanced around, momentarily seeing goblin faces in all the oddest of places. He would have sought them out, but his gaze refocused on the bizarre man before him.

"She is at my castle...and I am surprised you ask—you are the one who called me after all... _I _am Jareth the Goblin King."

"Return Belle to me at once," Rumplestiltskin hissed, "before I kill you." He approached the King with ease, ready to unleash hell.

"That is not what I do...you see...I have taken a special—what is the word—ah yes!—interest in Belle. Recently...I have been wounded by another young girl. She banished my affections...but Belle...well Belle will make for an excellent Goblin Queen." Barely contained giggles now escaped the goblins.

Rumplestiltskin literally growled, allowing his dark magic to swarm about him. "I don't know who you think you are messing with, but you're about to fight a battle that you cannot possibly win. If you let Belle go now...I will spare your life. But if you don't, I _will _search for her, I _will _find her, and I _will _kill you."

The Goblin King laughed maniacally. "You have thirteen hours to brave my labyrinth, Dark One." _So he does know who I am...then he must be all the more foolish. Bastard._ "Shall I say 'Good luck'?" The King smiled, absently rolling a glass ball between his fingers and hands before transforming into an owl and flying out an open window. Rumplestiltskin watched the owl soar with narrowed lids. Without the Goblin King's presence, the goblins vanished.

Wait, what? Open window?

Converging on the window—which was obviously not meant to be there—he peered out and saw a massive labyrinth stretched out over a huge expanse of land. In the center was a towering castle with spires grasping high into the subdued, darkened sky. Somewhere in there was Belle... However, Rumplestiltskin focused more on the massive puzzle guarding the castle that held her captive.

There was no doubt in his mind that he could solve the labyrinth...but it would be quite a formidable task.

"Oh, for the love of God..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

vanillaface: Good guess ;) I probably won't do Wizard of Oz because a close fanfic friend of mine (DruidKitty) is doing that. Her stories are wonderful, and I recommend them to everyone.

TsubasaKnight: Unfortunately, it is not 'Bewitched'. I didn't watch enough of the show (when I was little) to do a good crossover on it.

magicismight18: Thank you for your kind words :) I'm really glad you enjoy my crossovers and writing!

DeadlyThorns: Hehe, I've heard so much about the sci-fi show 'Firefly' (and I love sci-fi), but I have been unable to watch it :/ Good guess though. And I'm glad you love the story :D

Paola den Outer: I'm happy you loved the story so much to read it in one go :P And I know right? I don't care for the oscars! You think celebs give themselves enough awards-not like they need any more.

**To all of you, and all other reviewers**: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I honestly love getting feedback from you guys! I need to respond to all of you, and I'm sorry I didn't last chapter!


	15. Entering the Labyrinth

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad many of you are excited for this crossover :) Sorry about not being able to update during the weekdays. When spring break comes around, I'll be sure to get more updates in. It's just life has been—well—busy. I think you all can understand that? ;)**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Belle staggered to her feet, nearly tripping over loose debris on the stone floor. With bleary eyes, she gazed around the room. "Rumple?" she whispered, moaning and clutching her sore forehead. Her eyesight cleared enough for her to discern what was around her, and she inhaled sharply. This was _definitely _not the Dark Castle's library.

The room was encased entirely in old stone, rising all the way to the ceiling and enunciating the dome-like shape of the room. All over the walls were weird nooks and crannies, as if creatures hid in them or occupied them on a usual basis. Blankets, macabre clothing, and twisted helmets lay strewn across the floor. In the center of the room was a small pit. _Where in God's name am I? _"Rumplestiltskin, this isn't funny!" Belle yelled, actually stamping her foot. And it wasn't entertaining whatsoever. In fact, she was rather frightened. "Rumplestiltskin!" No answer.

She was familiar with the design of the room; obviously, it was a private throne room. Before her was an eccentric throne—purple and inlaid with gold. Belle approached it, realizing that she had been asleep in the massive chair only seconds ago.

"Rumplestiltskin, if you don't answer me this instant!" she threatened.

"You are quite the demanding one," an amused voice pointed out.

Twisting, Belle honed in on the shadows and nearly backed away when a tall, slender man emerged and approached her. He was dressed in tight, black breaches and a ghoulish prince's jacket. The man was tall and lean with chaotic blond hair and cold blue eyes. His appearance was not as striking as the way he carried himself, however; he had an aura of regal power, much like Rumplestiltskin's but lesser so. While Rumplestiltskin was all about showiness and intimidation through high-pitched giggles and flamboyant actions, this man was another story entirely. He was stoic, calm and collected, and had a dark glare to his eyes as if someone had recently spited him.

He walked lazily forward, tugging his arms to his chest as if he were examining her.

"Well...it's not every day you're true love calls on goblins to take you away," Belle responded dryly, _bravely_, for she had suddenly come to the conclusion that she had been kidnapped. _I am going to murder Rumple if I get out of this..._

The bizarre man laughed, truly amused. "Yes, he was rather distraught when he saw that you were gone. He should not have tempted fate—the foolish imp."

_No one calls him a fool...only me. _

"I wouldn't call him that if I were you..." Belle whispered warningly. "_You're _the fool for abducting me. Rumple will stop at nothing to get me back, and when he finds me, he will not be too happy."

A small smile graced the man's lips. "He called on me to take you away, Belle. My goblins only answered naturally... We have not been properly introduced... _I _am Jareth."

"The Goblin King?"

"Yes." Jareth took a bow before smirking.

"And why have you kidnapped me?"

Jareth absently began to toy with a glass ball between his fingers, agilely rolling it between his hands. "You will be my Goblin Queen," he informed her simply.

She wanted to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me..." _This man is insane..._

Jareth's eyes narrowed, growing cold. "My dear Belle...while I do enjoy a good laugh and tease from time to time, I am very serious at this present moment."

"I do not love you," Belle said, unsure if he was indeed telling her the truth or mocking her. "And this is preposterous!"

"You will come to care for me...because you will soon forget about your dear Rumplestiltskin."

"That will never happen." The words were out of her mouth before she comprehended it. "I don't think it's possible for me to forget my true love... And besides...he _will _come for me. He always has." She took pity on him. Rumplestiltskin would be livid and seeking blood when he found her, and the last thing she desired was the death of this man. "Please...for your sake, release me. He will destroy you when he arrives...and I fear that I may not be able to stop him."

"Oh I know full well that he intends to kill me," Jareth murmured gleefully with a smile. "He threatened me when he did not find you in the library. It was rather amusing—watching him sprint down the aisles and shout your name. I offered him a challenge: solve my labyrinth in thirteen hours...and if he did so, he could whisk you away. If he does not solve it in my allotted time, you will be my Goblin Queen."

"You can't beat Rumplestiltskin."

Jareth glanced at her severely. "Perhaps..."

"And you don't care that he will kill you?" Belle was incredulous. The Goblin King seemed...saddened and uncaring. Had a woman hurt him? _Is that why he wants me?_

Jareth did not answer her. He leaned against the stone wall, staring boldly into Belle's oceanic eyes. "Your eyes are cruel..." he whispered softly—so softly that she could barely hear him. "They are the color of the sky. I can see why the Dark One is enamored with you."

Oh she had been dead-on. This man had definitely been hurt by another woman. Just by looking into his eyes, Belle ascertained that he was aching. The cold look and dark manner were his response.

"Where is she?"

He shot her a confused look. "Who?"

"The girl who broke your heart," Belle answered, straightforward. Immediately, she regretted it. Jareth's eyes became menacing and his lips curled into a snarl.

"She did not break my heart. Now be silent and keep that pretty little mouth of your shut. Your beloved Rumplestiltskin is about to enter into the labyrinth."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had never felt more foolish in his enter lifetime as the Dark One. He should not have tempted fate or destiny to deal him such a terrible blow. It had all been fun and games! For God's sake, he had been reading from a damned book! And the bloody Goblin King had abducted his Belle...

"I'll solve your goddamn labyrinth," he hissed callously.

He had made good progress. His quick footsteps had led him to the entrance of the labyrinth—that is—if he could find the thing. The labyrinth's walls had an ancient, abandoned feel to them, as if they had stood the test of time for countless years. Dead roots and weeds scattered the earth before it, rising up the old stone walls and snaking like veins up and over. Rotting wood and cut branches littered its base. But he could not locate a door to enter inside, and his magic was not helping him at the moment. Every time he tried to cast his magic on the creeping fortress, his magic was sucked away. It was annoying and infuriating beyond belief.

Thirteen hours...that was all he had before he supposedly lost Belle.

"Where is it? Where is the entrance?"

"Good question," a bobbing figure returned, ambling forward from a nearby walkway. Rumplestiltskin had not seen him. The creature walking and half-limping toward him was short and had a disproportionate body; its head was at least two times bigger than a normal human's. The creature had the face of a malformed man—with long nose, gruff textures, and little eyes. It wore clothing that was suited for a little boy and a brown cap that covered its barren head. Large, bushy eyebrows caressed the cap and shaded its blue eyes. It—_he, _after he had fully soaked in the creature's appearance and attire—peered into Rumplestiltskin's face. "What the hell happened to you?" The little man's voice was gruff and rumbled.

"Excuse me?" Rumplestiltskin pondered, voice dangerous. "I should ask you the same question."

"Hey—no insults...my name is Hoggle, and the entrance is over there." Hoggle pointed a gnarled finger over Rumplestiltskin's shoulder. Rumplestiltskin let out an annoyed sigh. He had just come from that direction and had not seen a door.

"I—" he began, but he did not finish because he was stunned into silence at the sight of two immense, double doors carved into the labyrinth's outer wall. "Interesting..."

"You wish to go in, then?"

"Yes." Rumplestiltskin rushed the doors and swung them open, somewhat alarmed at the sight of another wall eight feet in front of him. He stepped through and looked both ways. This next wall extended all the way to the horizon in each direction.

"Why?" Hoggle followed him through.

At first, he was not certain whether he should inform Hoggle of his pursuit; he did not have the patience to deal with him. For all he knew, Hoggle could be a spy sent by Jareth to trick or fool him. Yet...he could be useful in the long run if he _was not _a spy out to destroy his chances. It was a dilemma. Muttering something under his breath, Rumplestiltskin returned: "Because the Goblin King has stolen my true love."

"What?" Hoggle practically shouted.

"Yes. Now I must solve this labyrinth in order to retrieve her."

Hoggle hunched forward. "But he was after Sarah..."

Rumplestiltskin laughed humorlessly. "You are speaking of the girl who banished his affections? Yes, well, he is going to make _my_ love his Goblin Queen." He chose right and set an unforgiving pace, leaving behind Hoggle who stood frozen. Much to his relief, Hoggle did not follow and pester him with more questions.

Because the last thing Rumplestiltskin needed was a distraction.

He did not pause or stop, only continued on down the straight line. With only his thoughts to keep him company, he found himself indulging in them. Belle... What was Jareth doing to her now? _I swear...if he harms or hurts her, he will pay._ How was she dealing with the prospect of being the Goblin Queen? He pictured Belle swooning in the arms of Jareth and did not halt the rage that ignited in his soul. Belle was _his_. She was _his true love_.

Had they not visited Firefly Hill only two days ago? Now look at the mess they were presently in. It was his fault, he knew, but how in God's name could he have known that the Goblin King would _actually _take her away—let alone the fact that the Goblin King even _existed_?

They had been so peaceful—simply reading and enjoying each other's company in the library. Belle's sweet voice had so skillfully brought to life the characters and play... His hand had stroked her hair and tickled behind her ear... They had shared private smiles... Rumplestiltskin was sure that she had been happy.

Then he had made a foolish mistake, and she was taken.

Ugh...he had made a terrible mess of things.

And he was going to murder Jareth when he found Belle.

After fifteen minutes of hopping over fallen branches, dead roots, and crumbling rock, he became irritated. _This is a labyrinth! There has to be some twists and turns, but all I see is a straight passageway. _"Think, Rumplestiltskin..." he said gently, forcing himself to calm down and see the big picture. "Not everything is meant to be obvious. There has to be some trickery involved."

Oh Jareth was going to have a hard time keeping him from Belle. He was playing a game that Rumplestiltskin had mastered over three hundred years through his deal-making. Sure, he had never braved this labyrinth before, but he had mentally tricked men and that had been a wonderful feat in itself. His mind was sharp and honed. He could do this. He could beat the labyrinth.

"'Ello!"

Rumplestiltskin whirled around and saw no one, but the voice had been right next to him... Eyebrows knitting together, he queried: "Hello?"

"No, I said ''ello' but that's close enough." The voice had an outlandish accent.

"Where are you?"

"Here!"

"The hell...?" Rumplestiltskin's dark eyes landed on a funny-looking worm sitting on the labyrinth's wall. The worm was small, with impossibly large brown eyes. It had blue hair that stuck up in all the weirdest of places; most of it stood up on end. What was even stranger was the fact that the worm was wearing a little red scarf. "Ah... Hello."

"'Ello" the worm repeated, bobbing its head.

"I have to solve this labyrinth...but there aren't any turns or openings that I can see. The walkway goes on and on. Are there any doors that I am unaware of?"

"Well you ain't looking right! It's full of openings—you just ain't seeing them-just like the girl I met a while ago." So Jareth's girl had been in the same predicament...and the worm had helped her. This was all so interesting.

"Well where are they?" Rumplestiltskin wanted to laugh, but instead, he spread his arms wide and turned in a circle. The worm could he his salvation.

"One's just across there—it's right in front of you," the worm stated happily, nodding toward the wall opposite it. "Come inside and meet the Missus." But Rumplestiltskin had not heard the worm's warm invitation. His attention was drawn to the wall, and the more closely he looked, the more he smiled. He tentatively reached out to touch the wall and was pleased to see that his hand did not meet the wet brick he had envisioned a moment before. No—his hand did not meet resistance—it slipped through into another walkway.

"Ah...clever...an allusion."

"Ya, that's right! Come inside and have a nice cup of tea."

"I must solve the labyrinth." Rumplestiltskin bent forward and moved through into the next passageway, looking beyond to see the one-lane open up into turns—into a maze. He chose to go left this time, but the worm stopped him and called him back.

"Don't go that way!"

"What?"

"I said 'Don't go that way!' _Never_ go _that_ way!"

"You have been extremely helpful," Rumplestiltskin said, nodding his thanks. He proceeded to the right and vanished out of sight. He did not hear the worm say to itself:

"If he'd have kept on going that way, he would have gone straight to that castle."

**Thanks for reading! So are you guys excited for the new episode tomorrow? And I absolutely love the worm from the movie. If not for that little guy, the movie would have been 15 minutes long hehe... That's my childhood right there.**


	16. Stranger to the Rescue

**A/N: Holy smokes...it's been a long time. I'm sorry about the break, everyone. I sort of lost my momentum for this story after that last chapter. I know what I want to do, but I just couldn't find the will to type Ch 16. But I DID get to begin another Rumbelle AU story, so I'm happy about that. And now we're on hiatus! GAH! I don't know about you guys, but the "Lacey" pictures are killing me! **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! **

"He has entered my labyrinth," Jareth announced, closing his eyes as if he could sense Rumplestiltskin's progress. "And has finally passed beyond the first wall." The expression on his face showed his displeasure. Clearly, he was irritated with the fact that Rumplestiltskin was wasting no time in delving into the labyrinth's secrets. Belle's confidence in him was now becoming more well-founded by the second.

Belle, who had stood silently while surveying the Goblin King, now let out a soft sigh. She unclutched her throbbing hands and felt the blood rush back into them. Her hair fell in tangles before her, and she had to brush them aside to regain her composure. "As I said before...he'll solve this labyrinth and find me... Please, _end_ this nonsense."

Jareth's cold blue eyes snapped open and fixated themselves on her. "I have had enough of your words, _Sweet_ Belle," he mocked her. "I do not fear the Dark One or his powers. The labyrinth is full of twists and turns—many of which he may fall prey to."

"No one crosses Rumplestiltskin and comes out whole in the end. Even I have faced his wrath," Belle answered, undeterred. If she could be annoying and headstrong enough to become a burden, there was a chance that Jareth would release his claim on her.

Yet, the Goblin King was not a fool. He sensed Belle's clever plot. "You cannot plant a seed of doubt in my mind, my Queen."

Belle recoiled like he had slapped her. Anger boiled in her stomach at both Rumplestiltskin and Jareth. She was upset that Rumplestiltskin had put her in this situation, and she was enraged that the Goblin King was not heeding her words. It was infuriating! And to tease her like this...gah! "I will never marry you," she hissed. "Not when my heart belongs to another. Not when you're obsessed with another."

A growl of warning emitted from Jareth's throat. His lips became a thin line, pulling downwards into a sharp grimace. "Your Dark One has twelve hours. If I were you...I would pray that he makes it safely here."

"You cannot kill him. That's impossible."

"We shall see. He may not fall to death, but he may be defeated by time." At her shudder, a softer look spread fleetingly across his visage. "Now rest yourself or sit down. I will not have you sobbing on the cold floor."

_So he does have a heart_, Belle thought, taking a seat far away from him. She crossed her legs Indian-style, not caring about decorum for her mind was elsewhere. She envisioned Rumplestiltskin prowling the length of the labyrinth with sure footsteps. She knew he was most likely cursing and brooding; he hated it when he created a mess that resulted in him losing something precious. What would happen if Rumplestiltskin did not arrive in enough time? There was no doubt in her mind that he would murder the Goblin King. And the Goblin King understood this, so why kidnap her? Why taunt one with so much power? Did he want to commit suicide? For...surely...messing with Rumplestiltskin was a death-wish. The Goblin King's heart was broken, but he wasn't ignorant enough to draw the wrath of Rumplestiltskin, was he?

"Why me?" Belle questioned, not aware that she was voicing her thoughts aloud. So it came as a shock when the Goblin King responded:

"Your spirit...you have a hearty spirit."

"One that cannot be easily broken," Belle agreed, sending him a defensive look. "When this is all over...I _will _try my best to save you. I know how it feels to be rejected, so I see why you've done this."

"She did not break my heart," Jareth bared his teeth at her, cross.

"What happened then? You, at least, owe me that."

Jareth chortled, ambling gracefully around the pit in the center of the room to face her. Belle felt a sense of dread at his approach. "I owe you nothing, Belle."

"I feel sorry for you."

Her sudden words caught him of guard. "What?" he spat, obviously confused. His response had meant to add to the growing flames and enrage her—not gain her sympathy.

"I told you: I know how it feels. Rumplestiltskin threw me out once, thinking that I was a spy sent in to 'slay the Beast' and 'be the hero'. You truly must be in agony to desire a woman who does not love you."

Jareth eyed Belle and clasped his hands easily behind his back. "You are a mystery," he conceded. "As I said before...I see why the Dark One is enthralled. He and I...share many similar characteristics. I would even go so far to say that I know his habits most."

Shaking her head sadly, Belle shut her eyes. "That is not true. I know him better than anyone, and I tell you: Rumplestiltskin is not to be trifled with."

"He has not yet solved my labyrinth. Do not be so sure, and do not think of escaping. My goblins can be rather tough and rough to handle." He smiled at that. "I doubt you would like them near you."

"You cannot scare me," Belle muttered. Goblins? She had dealt with Rumplestiltskin! Puny goblins were like teddy bears compared to him.

Jareth thought otherwise but said nothing. He sat back on his heels, holding onto that regal air about him. He walked with a...confidence in his step, much like Rumplestiltskin. However, Rumplestiltskin's waltz was more teasing and seductive and deadly.

Without interruption, Belle was able to return her thoughts to Rumplestiltskin's imminent arrival. There was no way Rumplestiltskin, master of trickery, would lose to a labyrinth.

Silence sat heavy between Belle and Jareth.

Everything was quiet...until the castle shook, jerking her from her seat and to the stone floor.

* * *

Things were going well for Rumplestiltskin. With the friendly worm's aid, he had moved onward into the heart of the labyrinth, leaving behind the troublesome outer wall. Now he briskly walked down walkways, finding and recalling dead-ends.

His memory was dead-on. He found himself easing into the struggle. It almost made him gleeful knowing he was slowly unveiling the secrets of this ancient puzzle and undoubtedly getting closer to Belle. If the Goblin King hurt her...Rumplestiltskin swore he would dismantle the King's appendages and toss them to all corners of the labyrinth himself.

"Left," he murmured, using his photographic memory. "Right..."

The stone walls inside the labyrinth grew less dilapidated the further in. Now they were a light shade of sand, with greenery (vines, branches, and trees) growing up and over them. Further in, the sky became easier to see. The sun was working its way higher into the sky, leaving a haze over the scenery. Few clouds obstructed its heating glare.

At one point, Rumplestiltskin was befuddled. He came to an abrupt halt before a wall that was not meant to be there. If he recalled correctly...the wall was not supposed to be blocking his movement left. Originally, it had blocked him from turning right.

Something was wrong.

Someone was cheating.

"Damn," Rumplestiltskin cursed, throwing his hands up into the air. "How are the walls changing?" Or was he wrong? Had he made a wrong turn?

And then it hit him. Jareth was not going to play fair. He was not a fair man.

So why should _he_?

Reaching inside his dragonhide coat, he extracted a piece of white chalk. Usually, the chalk was used to form magical circles of protection, but it would come in handy now. No circle of protection was required now...only the obvious script of symbols.

Sitting back on his haunches, Rumplestiltskin drew an arrow on the supposed shifted wall, indicating that he go right and that this was the one that might have moved.

It didn't matter because thirty minutes later, he stumbled into a clear portion of the labyrinth. Dead leaves littered the ground, and his eyes followed them from his feet to the foot of two obnoxious doors at the end of the way.

Doors! A door always led somewhere.

Sniggering broke out from near the doors and Rumplestiltskin froze. "What?" he hissed, peering more closely at them. There were two doors, each equipped with a shield (one blue, one red). The more he stared at them, the more snickers broke out, before he realized that the shields were bouncing and moving. Creatures of some sort were _holding _onto them.

Two bearded faces popped out from behind each of them, one on top while the other was below. "Had enough, eh?" the shriveled top-face on the red shield asked, laughing openly now.

"This was a dead end a moment ago," Rumplestiltskin stated, ignoring the question.

"No!" Both shields jittered from the chuckling. "That's the dead end behind you!"

Whirling, Rumplestiltskin jumped back in alarm when he saw that the passage was now blocked. He was trapped in this small clearing with the two doors. "Which one of you leads to the castle?" he demanded, catching onto their little game.

"Aha! One of us leads to the castle, one of us leads to certain death! Oooooooo!" the lower head of the blue shield cried. They all cut off at the sound of Rumplestiltskin's giggling. The joke was on them. He couldn't be killed by any means in this labyrinth!

"I shall ask this again," he breathed lowly. "Which door leads to the labyrinth? If you do not tell me...once I have beaten this...I will return to destroy you all."

"There's no need!" a high-pitched grumble claimed beside him.

Rumplestiltskin turned to watch as the creature called Hoggle limped his way from behind the brush. The shields stopped chortling, quieted by Hoggle's arrival. "What are you doing here?" Rumplestiltskin pondered, glaring intently at the little, grotesque figure.

"I'm here to help! The blue door will take you to the castle. Just beyond it is a tunnel that leads to the dungeons. I'll go with you. Once we're in the dungeons, I can show you how to get out."

"The dungeons? Do you think me a fool?"

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "Not at all. But if you don't listen to me, you _will _be. I'm here to help you."

"And why would you help me?" Rumplestiltskin waved his hand airily, growing fiendish. His eyes were dark pits and his smile harsh.

"Because it's what Sarah wants. She's going to help you get back your true love."

Sarah? That was the woman Jareth had been after, according to Hoggle.

"Sarah?" the shields gasped before breaking out into hushed whispers.

"And don't you tell Jareth!" Hoggle snapped at them, pointing intimidatingly at them. The second the words were out of his mouth, the ground shook beneath them. Rumplestiltskin kept on his feet because of his agility, while Hoggle landed on his bum with a loud 'oof'. The shields twittered nervously. "That'd be them right now."

For the first time in many years, Rumplestiltskin felt he could trust another creature besides Belle. If this Hoggle was truly there to help him, then he would definitely recover Belle. And if Jareth's love was in this land, Jareth would have no reasonable choice other than to search for her. Belle would no longer be a priority. His eyes sparkled expectantly. "Who?"

"Ludo and Sarah," Hoggle said triumphantly. "They must be at the castle now." He stumbled to his feet and hobbled to the door the blue shield had protected. The shield now stood aside, unsure what to do. "It's this door. Let's go."

Against his better judgment—_his nature_—Rumplestiltskin followed Hoggle past the door and down the hole which led to the dungeons.

* * *

"What's going on?" Belle shrieked, holding onto a pillar for balance until the shaking stopped. Just when everything seemed fine, the shaking would start up with a loud howling. It wasn't the howling of the wind—more like the howling of a wolf or massive creature. Jareth frowned severely, marching across the hall. His long stride permitted him to move quickly.

"You shall stay here," he ordered threateningly before descending a set of stairs down a dark staircase. Belle was alone.

She yelped again when the rocking of the castle began once more. _What in God's name is going on? Is this Rumple's doing? _

The sound of clattering footsteps disrupted her focus on staying upright. She twisted to watch a beautiful, young girl scramble around a staircase at the opposite end of the hall. Straight, brunette hair clung to her shoulders and fell half-way down her back. Wondrous green eyes caught hers. Innocence rang from the girl proud and true. "Is he here?" the girl whispered, her voice light and thoughtful.

"No," Belle said quietly. Her hand did not leave the pillar she was using as support.

The girl sprang into the room, looking around wearily. "Good...we have to go. Come with me." She held out her hand for Belle to take, and Belle was momentarily stunned by the girl's clothing. She wore tight...blue breaches?—unlike any Belle had ever seen before. An odd white tunic constituted as her shirt. "We have to go before he returns," she urged, gesturing frantically for Belle to follow. "I'm here to help you find your love."

That was all Belle needed to hear. She abandoned the pillar to take hold of the girl's slender hand. The second her fingers were firmly in the girl's grip, the girl tugged her down the stairs, incessantly dragging her away.

They hopped the length of the staircase before springing down a set of private hallways. The girl was fast on her feet. She slammed open a weak door, revealing the bizarre world beyond, and stopped in the doorway. Belle nearly tripped into her. She sucked in air greedily, listening as the girl did the same and laughed. Her green eyes contained excitement and worry. "Let's get you out of here."

"Who are you?" Belle wondered breathlessly.

The girl took another deep gulp of air before smiling reassuringly. "Sarah," she said, "My name's Sarah."

**So I'm picking up the pace, but I think that works better in 'Labyrinth' because everything was done in under 13 hours. **

**I may not update this story as often because I'm focusing more on my other Rumbelle AU story. It's set in WWII and slower-paced (and I think better-written, but that's just me). If you guys enjoy that stuff, feel free to check it out. **

**Anyone excited for Racy-Lacey? I know I am. God, Lacey is a saucy girl in all those pics!**


	17. Things Change

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews :) and welcome, new readers :D Always a pleasure to hear from all of you!**

The dungeons (or oubliette) were very dark and dusty. Little light snuck through the cracks and rubble of the caged tunnels...and Rumplestiltskin had never felt more at home. Before Belle had come into his life, he had spent his time living in the filth of the Dark Castle. Two inches of dust had layered everything, suffocating the materials and bobbles of his enormous abode. Yet, the only time he had thought to rectify the situation was when Jefferson had started to comment on the state of the castle. The foolish hatter had pestered him and pestered him. He had said that every time he visited to do business, he would catch the sniffles or sneeze uncontrollably for the next few days because of the dirty particles.

That had been about the time Rumplestiltskin had received an offer of gold from the kingdom of Avonlea. Sir Maurice had promised gold in exchange for his help to end the Ogre War that ravaged his kingdom. Rumplestiltskin had heard about the beautiful, cerulean-eyed daughter Maurice possessed, and upon responding to their call, he had decided to strike a deal for her. Jefferson's words had ringed loud and clear: he needed a caretaker to clean the castle. Well, the girl would certainly do.

And that had taken place months ago...

Now he was in an entirely different situation.

Belle was his true love, and he could never fathom using her so abominably now. No. She would not be forced to clean the castle or labor to make his meals. She was his equal. His love.

Everything had changed since that deal, and Rumplestiltskin honestly had to wonder whether he wished he had never dealt with Maurice in exchange for his daughter—or that Belle had ever accepted his offer. But then he would not have her flicker of light—her love. She would have been married to that foolishly brave knight by now.

The thought of her marrying Sir Gaston sent shivers of anger down his spine. It was stupid, he knew. He had transformed Gaston into a rose; the man could no longer trouble him or Belle, but it still pricked at him. Rumplestiltskin would be furious with Belle marrying _anyone _other than him. If the Goblin King forced her hand in marriage, he would surely hunt the man down and ruthlessly murder him.

Apparently, he did not have to worry about that anymore. Hoggle was adamant and confident in his friends Sarah and Ludo; he rambled on and on about how Sarah was resourceful and would do her best to rescue Rumplestiltskin's true love.

"So she is the one who rejected the Goblin King?"

"Yes," Hoggle agreed, bobbing his head up and down. His gruff voiced echoed down the tunnels, sending frightened mice skittering. "A few weeks ago, Jareth stole her baby brother and challenged her to defeat his labyrinth—like he did with you. Sarah didn't know that—at the time—Jareth was madly in love with her...but he's got a funny way of showing it. Jareth wished to control her. He wanted her to love him and heed his every command." A smile crept across Hoggle's ugly features. "But Sarah was bullheaded and undeterred. She did not fall under Jareth's spell and rescued her brother and left the labyrinth to return home to her world."

"How is she here then?" Rumplestiltskin asked, staring straight ahead. His black eyes roamed suspiciously down the decrepit passageways.

"I called her through the mirrors, and she heard. She has a special sort of magic and can somehow go between her world and here when the need is dire."

"I see...and how do you suppose she is liberating my true love?" Both of them knew that the retrieval was still being conducted. The shaking had not yet ceased.

Hoggle beamed. "Ludo! He has the power to call on rocks and the earth. Sarah had the idea to shake the castle and snuff out Jareth. While Ludo was causing havoc and Jareth was preoccupied, she would run in and save your love. We're supposed to meet in the Junkyard. Jareth would have a hard time locating them while they wait for us to arrive."

"And where is this 'Junkyard'?"

"Just outside the Goblin City... We have to make it out of the labyrinth before we make it there, though. Luckily, I know the way."

Rumplestiltskin was intrigued by this Sarah girl. She held the key to the Goblin King's heart in the palm of her hand. It was nerve-wracking to think that she resembled Belle. Belle was the sole keeper of his heart—besides Bae. Yet, unlike this Sarah, Belle had not banished his love. In fact, _he _had banished _her_, and Belle had not given up on him. As much as he despised the Goblin King, he could not help but feel a twinge of pity for the man. That did not mean he would pause for a second in ripping his throat out if he forced Belle's hand.

"So your...friend Sarah does not love the Goblin King?"

Hoggle raised a thick, bushy eyebrow. He rolled his blue eyes. "I cannot say," he admitted. "Sarah disliked his controlling behavior. It doesn't help that Jareth kidnapped Toby." Rumplestiltskin presumed that 'Toby' was Sarah's baby brother.

_Just like my behavior with Belle...keeping her locked up in the castle._

"What will the Goblin King do when he discovers that his love has returned?"

They came to a ladder and paused. Hoggle shifted his eyes to lock with Rumplestiltskin's. "I don't know. I think Sarah's a little scared to find out." He harrumphed. "But he'll have to go through me to get to her. Anyway...up we go; the Bog of Eternal Stench is next."

"The Bog of Eternal Stench?" Rumplestiltskin repeated him, sounding slightly confused. He trusted Hoggle enough. The creature had not led him into a trap yet, and he was obviously leading them out of the dungeons as he had promised. It was just that 'The Bog of Eternal Stench' did not sound pleasant.

"Yup...don't take one step in it. Once you touch it, the smell never comes off! Believe me when I say you don't want that." He grabbed the ladder and began to climb. "I nearly fell in once, but Sarah saved me."

Rumplestiltskin mimicked Hoggle's actions and started to climb. As they slowly proceeded up, he thought hard. Belle. Would she marry him if he asked for her hand? Having her in the Dark Castle created such great, sinful temptations that sometimes she nearly drove him mad with desire. However, he was an old-fashioned man. No matter how much of a monster he believed himself to be, he would not take her innocence unless she was completely and utterly his. _His _wife.

There was no woman Rumplestiltskin wished to spend his life with other than Belle. She was his true love—his soul mate. He loved her like he loved his own flesh.

Hoggle groaned as he pushed a stone lid aside, uncovering their exit. "We're here." He scrambled out and gestured for Rumplestiltskin to follow. Rumplestiltskin popped his head out and saw that they were back in the maze. Hedgerows lined the pocket they were currently present in.

"This cannot be the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Hoggle chuckled with glee. "No. The Bog is over yonder," he laughed, pointing to a darker part of the maze. "You'll be able to smell it soon. Come on."

He rushed in the direction he had recently pointed.

With long strides, Rumplestiltskin became parallel with him. Hoggle was beginning to treat him with an amiable quality that he did not like. The Dark One was friends with no one. He only cared for Belle and Baelfire and viewed Hoggle as a means to an end.

The poor creature would guide him out of the labyrinth, to Belle, and then he would enact his revenge on the Goblin King. He decided he would transport Belle back to the Dark Castle before settling matters with the King.

The Goblin King would regret the day he messed with the Dark One.

* * *

"Sarah. My name is Sarah."

"Belle," Belle returned, breathing heavily. She stuck out her hand for Sarah to shake. Sarah grinned before clasping her hand and giving it a friendly squeeze. "Why...did you help me?" Belle was clueless and had no idea why this strange girl had bolted into the throne room and saved her. Could she be the girl who had hurt Jareth? She was definitely mysterious enough to capture the Goblin King's interest, if that was the case.

Sarah's sincere green eyes connected with Belle's. "A friend of mine told me that Jareth had stolen you away from your love and that your love was battling the labyrinth to get to you," she stated, gazing out on the stone city before them. "I'm here to keep you safe from Jareth until your love arrives..." She gazed intently at Belle. "We need to get you out of the city and into the Junkyard. Jareth will be hard-pressed to find us in there, but we have to get Ludo first."

"Who is Ludo?"

At Belle's question, Sarah's eyes sparkled. "He's a friend of mine—the one causing the castle to shake. Here—we have to go before Jareth discovers you're missing." She grabbed Belle's hand and towed her down the side-entrance's steps, nearly tripping when the ground shook once more.

The city that expanded before them was made mostly of stone and looked miniature, as if it had been built for children...or goblins. Belle shuddered. She was brave, but what had happened in the Dark Castle's library still haunted her.

Rumplestiltskin had just left when she had heard snickers and movement in the library and among the bookshelves. She had frozen and asked out loud if anyone was there. The book had been tightly pressed to her bosom. More evil laughter had erupted. And just when Belle had been about to shout for Rumplestiltskin, shadowed goblins sprang to capture her. She had screamed—right before everything had gone black. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a foreign place. She had thought Rumplestiltskin had played a cruel joke on her.

She _wished _it had all been a cruel joke.

Now they were in this situation and Belle wanted to smack Rumplestiltskin across the back of his head with one of her books. _I love you, Rumple, but tempting higher powers to take me away was not funny._

Armored goblins scurried around in panic. They shouted amongst themselves, running into each other and yelling. Everything had gone downhill for them fast.

"Keep down," Sarah ordered, skidding to a halt and shoving on Belle's shoulders. They had converged on a bridge and were concealing themselves along its side, hoping that no one saw them. "Ludo is underneath." She was about to continue and inch them forward, but a voice rang out:

"What is the meaning of this?"

_Jareth!_ Belle knew instantly who the voice belonged to, and by the look in Sarah's eyes, she knew as well. They were wide with surprise and worry. In a flash, she pressed a finger to her lips to tell Belle not to speak. What was terrifying was that they could not see him or the goblins or what was going on.

"We're not sure!" a goblin squeaked. "The ground won't stop quaking, Sir!"

The second the words left the goblin's mouth, the ground ceased its internal rocking. There was silence. "Well?" Jareth snarled, "Get back to your posts!" He sounded enraged. Belle imagined the look on his face and his fury when he realized she was not in his throne room. Poor goblins...

"We have to get out of here," Belle whispered urgently when she was sure Jareth had left and the goblins could not hear. "When he finds out I'm gone..."

Sarah nodded before crawling down the base of the bridge. She tugged Belle along so that Belle had no choice but to follow. When they reached the bottom and stepped underneath, Belle had to stifle a shriek. Sitting with its rump in the tiny creek was a large, furry monster. Its fur was the color of matted blood and it had a deformed face; it had a long, thin mouth that showed off two sharp teeth on the bottom. Curling horns framed its face.

"Sarah," it grumbled lowly, rising heavily out of the creek. The creature was massive! It stood at least three feet taller than Belle and Sarah and had thick, brawny arms that reached past its knees. Its big, round belly protruded outward because of its poor posture. Unlike its long arms, its legs were smaller (yet no less thick).

"Ludo," Sarah crooned, hugging the furry mass around its neck. Belle was sure her jaw was agape at the sight. "You did great! Now we have to keep it down, okay?" _This is the friend she was talking about?_

A murmur of horror must have escaped her because Sarah whirled on her and smiled. "Ludo," she gestured to the monster, "this is Belle."

"Belle," Ludo agreed, groaning.

"Er...hello," Belle replied, forcing a smile. She had faced fearsome beasts before. But Ludo was not a beast, she realized. At first sight, he was horrifying, but after that second, it was clear that he would not hurt her. He looked like an over-sized teddy bear and probably was a softie.

"Hell...o," Ludo grumbled. He hunched as Sarah took hold of one of his fingers and attempted to lead him out from under the bridge. Belle rushed up before them, swiveling to see if the coast was clear.

By now, the goblins had vanished and returned to their posts. Jareth was nowhere in sight. The only critters on the street were a few mice. After all the shaking, it was almost startling at how quiet things had become. Though, it would not last long; soon, Jareth would discover her absence. She hoped he would waste time searching for her in the castle's nooks and crannies instead of concluding that she had escaped the castle's boundaries and was now running loose in the city.

Lowly, she announced: "Coast is clear."

"Alright," Sarah answered. "Remember, Ludo. We have to be _very _quiet."

Ludo bowed his head without speaking.

They skirted the edges of the city, steering clear of its citizens and making use of the houses to hide and cover. Ludo was somewhat slow, but Belle said nothing because Sarah was doing her best to coax her friend to move faster. Ludo could be as slow as he wanted as long as he remained silent and yielding to Sarah's wishes.

The city did not stir, and Belle had to wonder what all of its inhabitance were doing. It was a city, for God's sake. There should have been goblins fetching pitchers of water, manning the parapets, or jogging around and conducting conversation. Sarah was thinking the same thing because she would stop every often and peer around. When she did not see anything to her satisfaction, she bit her lips and frowned. Something was wrong with the city.

And as they snuck around the city, a blanket of fear covered them. When would Jareth realize that Belle was missing and not inside the castle? What would he do when he found out?

The quiet was disturbing. He should have been storming by now. There should have been uproar.

When a distance roar of rage echoed through the city, they did not cower. Instead, Sarah and Belle sighed in relief. Now they knew what was going on; they picked up their pace.

Jareth was coming after them.

* * *

"Where could she have gone?" the Goblin King shouted, kicking a random helmet across the throne room. The helmet soared and landed loudly, pinging down a small tunnel. "She does not know this realm." It could not have been the Dark One, for he sensed that Rumplestiltskin was combating the labyrinth and had not exited into the city or the surrounding Junkyard.

This was bad. The only leverage he had on the Dark One was Belle. He had lost Sarah and now his Goblin Bride. Sarah...oh God how he missed her... He had given up stalking her as the barn owl for fear that he would grow weak and beg her to forgive him and come back with him. He could not take her rejection twice.

He _had _to locate Belle before the Dark One recovered her.

"Send every goblin on the hunt," he bellowed, pacing the room. "Search the city!"

He would find Belle. He would find her. And when he did, he would wait patiently until the Dark One arrived. The foolish girl had been correct. He did not love her or wish to marry her; he only wanted Rumplestiltskin to finish him off. Life was not worth living if it was without Sarah's unnerving presence.

"My King!" a goblin interrupted his pensive prowling.

"What is it?" Jareth barked.

"There has been news from the labyrinth!" The goblin paused and did not continue. Its helmet was tipped too far forward on its head that Jareth could hardly catch its eyes.

Annoyed, he prodded: "Yes?" He narrowed his eyes when he saw the goblin become jittery and nervous. "Out with it!" The goblin jumped and squeaked:

"The girl that bested the labyrinth in search of her baby brother—it was heard said in the labyrinth that she was the one who stole our Goblin Queen away."

What? He must have heard the goblin wrong. "Explain," he demanded.

"Hoggle is aiding the man in the labyrinth, and he was heard telling the man that 'Sarah' was here and was rescuing your bride to be."

Slowly, a small smile spread its way across Jareth's lips. His eyes blue eyes twinkled radiantly. "Sarah..." he murmured, straightening up. "Well...this changes everything."

**Thanks for reading! How are you all handling the hiatus? I think the only reason I've made it through so far is all the fanfiction (thank God for 'A Bed of Thorns') and Tumblr. Guys, if you haven't read 'A Bed of Thorns' by Nym on Ao3, you are missing out on life! ;) **


End file.
